El Amar y el Querer
by Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy
Summary: Esta historia está basada en la clásica historia "El lago de los cisnes", pero en vez de una princesa, ahora es un apuesto príncipe, que junto con su mejor amigo, son víctimas de las locuras y maldades de una malvada bruja.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino llamado "Saiyajin", vivía un rey que se casó con una plebeya más joven que él; ya que él tenía 35 y la joven tenía 18, pero para el amor no hay edad. La plebeya tenía una hermana menor, de 5 años, que cuidaba, ya que las dos quedaron huérfanas: La plebeya se llamaba Amelu y su hermana menor, Gimi. Después conoció al rey, se enamoraron y luego se casaron, y Gimi vivió con ellos y el rey la trataba a su pequeña cuñada como una princesa. Los tres vivieron felices, hasta que los reyes tuvieron un fruto de ese amor, un hijo, al cual lo llamaron Vegeta, como su padre.

Pasaron los años y la felicidad siguió, y más, cuando se acercó la fecha en que el príncipe Vegeta cumpliría 20 años. Y todo el reino se preparaban para la celebración y se lo festejaron y era pura felicidad, pero el festejo apareció una mujer que no fue invitada a la fiesta, esa mujer era Lulú. Era una mujer de unos 45 años, siempre tiene el mismo peinado y el mismo vestido que cada día tiene el diferente color, ahora ella tiene el color negro, ojos verdes, era hermosa, pero tenía un corazón de piedra.

"¿Lulú? ¿Qué haces aquí?" El rey exclamó. "Vine a visitarte mi querido Rey Vegeta, y a felicitar a tu hijo por su cumpleaños. Después de tanto tiempo me recibes así." Observa al su alrededor. "Pues si que es una elegante fiesta Rey Vegeta. Esta todo el reino aquí..." Dirige su mirada a Amelu y a Gimi. "... Y hasta invitaste a ciertas personas..." Pero la interrumpió Rey Vegeta muy enojado "¡Ten mucho con lo que dices Lulú! Amelu es mi esposa, y no voy a tolerar que la insultes." Advirtió Rey Vegeta. "¡¿Tú esposa? ¡Yo debería ser tu esposa! Tu y yo nos amábamos... Nos íbamos a casar si no fuera por esa campesina muerta de hambre y su tonta hermana." Argumentó Lulú. "¿Y sigues con eso? Por favor Lulú, yo nunca te amé." Aclaró Rey Vegeta.

"Y por esa razón, lo pagarás muy caro Rey Vegeta. Te vas a arrentir por haberme despreciado, y por haberme cambiado por esas "muertas de hambre"." Amenazó Lulú. "Ahora si la despellejo viva." Dijo Gimi, dispuesta a golpear a Lulú, pero Amelu y el príncipe Vegeta la detienen. "Tranquila Gimi, no te rebajes". Dijo Amelu tratando de controlar a Gimi. "Pero Amelu, esta mujer nos esta insultando, y discúlpame pero yo no me dejo." Dijo Gimi a su hermana mayor. "Yo debería ser la esposa de Rey Vegeta, ¡hasta que apareciste tú! Y lo henrredaste como la mosca muerta que eres. Debes estar muy orgullosa, tener todo esto, pero ambas sabemos que debajo de todas esas joyas que cargas, se esconde una mujerzuela." Lulú insultó a Amelu. "No voy a permitir que le falte el respecto a mi madre." El príncipe Vegeta intervino, ya que no toleró que Lulú insultara a su madre. Pero Lulú observó al príncipe, de pies a cabeza.

"¡Vegeta! No te metas en esta situación. Esto es un problema de tu padre y mío." Dijo Amelú a su hijo. "Pero madre, no podía quedarme callado viendo como esa mujer te insulta, y solo por el simple hecho que vienes de un mundo humilde. No le da derecho a insultarte ni a humillarte de esa manera." Alegó Vegeta. "Estoy de acuerdo con Vegeta." Dijo Gimi. "¡Vegeta y Gimi!" Exclamó Rey Vegeta. "¡No se metan en este problema!" Ordenó el monarca. "Pero padre..." Vegeta iba a replicar, pero su padre lo interrumpe. "¡Obedece Vegeta! Y tu también Gimi. "Pero Rey Vegeta..." Intervino Gimi. "¡YA ESCUCHARON!" Rey Vegeta les exigió, ambos no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer. Lulú aún seguía observando al joven príncipe, definitivamente era identico a su padre, lo cual, ideó un plan, después, dibujó una sonrisa diabólica. "Mi querido príncipe Vegeta, eres igual a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad..." En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparece a lado del príncipe, le susurró. "...En lo apuesto." El comentario desconcertó al príncipe. "Bueno me retiro, por lo que veo, no soy bien recibida." Comentó Lulú. "Por fin te das cuenta." Contestó Gimi sarcásticamente. "Pero muy pronto sabrán de mí... Y en cuanto a tí... Amelu... Sufrirás más, sabiendo que tu hijo debió haber sido mío que tuyo." Luego ella se retiró, los reyes se abrazan con una cara de preocupación.

La malvada Lulú regresó a su palacio, era muy hermoso, tenía un hermoso lago y un extenso bosque. En el salón del palacio, Lulú muy furiosa les grita a sus cómplices. "¡CELL!" Le gritó a uno de ellos. "Ya voy mi señora." Cell era un insecto con aspecto humano, pero de color verde. Bajó corriendo de las escaleras, se tropiezó y cayó al suelo. "¡FREEZER!" Lulú llamó a su otro cómplice. "Lo siento mi señora, ya voy." Freezer era un mediano, con cabeza redonda, blanco, con cola larga de largatija. Al igual que Cell, Freezer bajó corriendo por las escaleras y cayó encima de Cell, y se pica el trasero con la cola de Cell. "¡CELL!" Se paró y saludó a Lulú como un soldado. "¡Y Freezer!" Hizo lo mismo. "¡REPORTÁNDOSE!" Los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo, par de idiotas?" Les reclamó Lulú. "Vengo como agua para chocolate, como para soportar sus estúpideces." Dijo Lulú.

"Y eso ¿por qué mi señora?" Cell le preguntó un poco asustado. "Acabo de regresar de la linda fiesta que Rey Vegeta le realizaba a su lindo hijo. Quien por cierto, no esta nada mal el muchacho..." Al decir esto, Lulú dibujó una sonrisa sínica al hablar del príncipe, pero luego cambio de humor. "...Yo debería ser la esposa de Rey Vegeta , pero si no fuera por la zorra de Amelu y su tonta hermanita, ahora lo tendría todo." Terminó su comentario. "¡MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS SEAN!" Comentó Freezer muy tontamente. "Y, ¿es por eso su ira, mi señora?" Le preguntó Cell, con algo de miedo. Luego Lulú se sirvió vino tinto. "¡Por supuesto que si!" Con su respuesta asustó a Cell y Freezer. "Se miraban tan felices. Las dos par de moscas muertas, viven como si fueran de la realeza, y Rey Vegeta consienta a la tonta de Gimi como una princesa." Se tomó un sorbo de vino, después se calmó, y se le ocurrió una idea. "Saben una cosa, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea..." Terminó su vino. "¡Al laboratorio!" Ordenó Lulú, los tres se dirigieron al laboratorio que estaba en un compartimento secreto. En un muro, habia dos estatuas con dos gárgolas, con una distancia respectivamente en cada uno, ambos sostenían lanzas en ambas manos. "Freezer, baja la palanca." Le ordenó Lulú, Freezer se dirigió hacia la gárgola de la derecha, bajó la lanza que tenía la gárgola en su mano izquierda, del cual, era la palanca incorrecta e hizo que Cell cayera en una trampa. "¡Pedazo de idiota! Era la otra." Le reclamó Lulú.

"No entiendo para que sirve esa trampa." Comentó Cell, luego de aparecer empapado, y todo su cuerpo lo mordían las pirañas, pero se las quitó expulsando su ki. "¡Quítate!" Lulú apartó a Freezer, y bajó la palanca correcta. Los tres cayeron en un carrito muy raro, era un carrito de una montaña rusa, Lulú viajaba en su montaña rusa como si nada ocurría, mientras bajaban por una alta colina, Cell disfrutó el paseo como chamaco, en cambio Freezer se asustó por el paseo; al final, llegaron al Laboratorio. "Cell. Freezer. Les tengo un acertijo." Dijo Lulú en u tono misterioso. "¿Cómo puedo ser una Reina?" Les preguntó. "No me diga. Lo se, lo sé." Dijo Cell mientras pensaba. "...Pues..." Comentó Freezer. "...¿Tiene que casarse con un rey?" Respondió Freezer con una pregunta. "¡Correcto! Me tengo que casar con un rey, pero, ¿cómo puedo ser la heredera de toda la fortuna del Rey Vegeta?" Les hizo otra pregunta. "Siendo la única pariente." Respondió Cell. "¡Exactamente! Esta es mi idea y presten mucha atención..." Lulú empezó a contarles a sus gatos, sus planes.

Pasó una semana después del incidente de Lulú, volvió la normalidad, como siempre, la felicidad reinaba nuevamente, pero no se imaginaban lo que les esperaba para la familia real. Un ejercito de sombras comandadas por Lulú, atacaron al reino Saiyajin, todos trataron de defender el reino, pero era inútil, las sombras eran poderosas. Desgraciadamente, el reino fue derrotado y cayó totalmente; Rey Vegeta y Amelu fueron ejecutados por Lulú. Las comunidades de otros reinos fueron en su auxilio, pero cuando llegaron, era demasiado tarde, todos entristecieron por ver tal masacre, a los reyes, los enterraron juntos, le dieron un funeral digno. Por más que buscaron, no lograron encontrar los cuerpos de Gimi, hermana menor de la reina, y el de príncipe Vegeta; creen que aun siguen con vida y que escaparon de la masacre. El rey del Oeste, el rey Estefano Brief, tomó el reino bajo a su responsabilidad, hasta que el verdadero heredero lo reclamara.

En esa misma noche, en el dominio de Lulú, ella y su ejército de sombras fueron al centro del bosque inmenso, dos de las sombras sujetaban a Gimi, la tenían esposada de las manos, y mientras Cell y Freezer llevaban encadenado a una bestia muy grande, que tenía la característica de un lobo, un lobo gris con blanco, pero lo más raro, es que este lobo tenía dos cuernos; la bestia estaba siendo arrastrado por Cell y Freezer. Llegaron al centro del bosque, allí encontraron una piedra grande que brillaba como plata a la luz de la luna. "Póngalo allí." Ordenó Lulú a Cell y Freezer, ambos pusieron a la bestia encima de la piedra, la luz de la luna reflejó en la piedra. De pronto una aura rodeó al lobo extraño, de repente, la bestia tomó la forma de un ser humano, quien resultó ser el príncipe Vegeta. "Mi querido príncipe, me alegra que estés bien."Dijo Lulú muy sarcástica. "¡Maldita! ¡Dejános a mi y a mi tía en libertad! ¡Hazlo, antes de que..." Vegeta iba hacia Lulú con violencia, pero es detenido por Cell y Freezer. "¡Suélteme!" Dijo Vegeta. Ambos sujetaban fuertemente al príncipe. "Cell. Freezer. Recuerden tratar al príncipe con gran delicadeza." Dijo Lulú con mucha burla. "¡Eres una cínica Lulú!" Gritó Gima, pero las sombras la sujetaron fuertemente, haciendo que la lastimen. "¡Suéltela, Malditos! ¡La estan lastimando!" Vegeta trató de safarse, pero Cell y Freezer lo sujetaban fuertemente. "Tranquilízate, muchacho." Le dijo Cell. "O te irá peor, principito." Amenazó Freezer.

"Lulú, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Exigió Vegeta. "¿Qué es lo que quiero?..." Preguntó Lulú, se quedó pensando para dar la respuesta, de una manera sútil. "¡Quiero el reino de tu padre, Vegeta!" Respondió sin pelos en la lengua. "Si ese el precio de nuestra libertad, pues tómalo, es tuyo, pero a mi y a Gimi nos dejas tranquilos..." Dijo Vegeta con mucha fuerza, e intento safarse una vez mas de Cell y Freezer, pero Lulú lo interrumpió. "...No, no Vegeta, no me has entendido, quiero el reino de tu padre, pero..." Lulú se le acercó. "...Pero... También te quiero a tí." Le susurró al oído. "¿Qué demonios estas hablando?" Preguntó Vegeta muy desconcertado, sin entender lo que quiso decir. "Quiero el reino de tu padre, pero casándome con el último heredero del reino Saiyajin." Respondió Lulú. "¡Estás Loca!" Exclamó Vegeta muy furioso. "De veras estás loca Lulú. Sobre mi cadáver voy a permitir tal locura." Exclamó Gimi a Lulú. "¡OÍSTE LULÚ! ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER TE CASARÁS CON VEGETA!" Respondió Gimi. "Entoces... Que así... ¡SEA!" Gritó Lulú, luego extendió su mano hacia a Gimi. De repente, la tía de Vegeta se empezó a sentir mal; se puso pálida, le faltó el aire, sintió que todo su cuerpo se quemaba, y le dolía la cabeza. De pronto, las sombras que la sujetaban, la soltaron y ella se desplomó al suelo. "¿Qué le sucede?" Preguntó Vegeta asustado, finalmente logró safarse de Cell y Freezer, corrió hacia a Gimi, la sujetó. "Tía Gimi, ¿qué tienes?" Preguntó Vegeta.

Gimi siguió luchando al tratar de recuperar el aliento, pero de repente, empezó a sentirse mejor y volvió su color normal. "¿Qué me pasó?" Gimi se levantó como si nada le ocurriera. "Fíjate en lo que te voy a decir Gimi: Te puse un hechizo, del cual, puedo controlarlo a mi antojo, es una enfermedad que yo, soy la única quien sabe la cura, ahora estarás bien; pero depende mucho de tu comportamiento y el de Vegeta." Le dijo Lulú a Gimi, Vegeta la ayudó a levantarse, luego Lulú se dirigió a él. "Así que Vegeta, tienes dos opciones: ¡Te casas conmigo y salvas a tía! O ¡Ella se muere!" Amenazó Lulú a Vegeta. "Eres una..." Vegeta le iba a responder, pero Gimi lo interrumpe. "No Vegeta, la conozco, aunque te casaras con ella no dejará de utilizar este chantaje. Ademas, ella lo hace por ambición, siempre buscó la manera de casarse con tu padre, para así, convertirse en reina..." Le dijo Gimi a Vegeta de una manera suplicante. "Pero Gimi..." Vegeta fue interrumpido por Gimi, lo abrazó y le susurró en el oído. "¡ESCAPA! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ VEGETA! Escúchame bien, prefiero morirme, a que cumplas los caprichos de Lulú, si tus padres estuvieran en la misma situación que la mía, te pedirían... ¡NO!... Te exigirían que te huyeras." Dijo Gimi con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Pero... Tía... ¿qué será de ti?" Preguntó Vegeta muy agustiado, pero fueron interrumpidos por Lulú. "Te sugiero que no intentes huir Vegeta, porque corres un gran peligro si te alejas de este bosque, incluso, podrías perder tu vida." Dijo Lulú con mucha arrogancia. "¡¿Qué dices?" Preguntaron Vegeta y Gimi. "Ya no recuerdas de, ¿cómo te traje aquí? A ti también te puse un hechizo, en la cual te transformas en un hermoso animal. Solo volverás a la normalidad cuando te coloques encima de esta piedra y a la luz de la luna, pero a la luz de la amanecer, volverás a ser una bestia... Y durante el día pasan cazadores, y si ven a un raro y hermoso especimen... Bueno, no quisiera contarte lo que ocurriría..." Dijo Lulú con mucho cínismo. "Vaya, lo tenías todo planeado." Comentó Gimi con mucho sarcásmo. "Cell. Avísale a Bardock que ya llegaron nuestros invitados de honor. Quedesen como en casa, aunque no sea un palacio." Dijo Lulú con mucha burla. Se alejó ella con sus ecuaces,dejándolos solos, ríendose a carcajadas, y las sombras desaparecieron. "No puede ser... Gimi, ¿que haremos?" Preguntó Vegeta muy desesperado. Vegeta y Gimi quedan muy angustiados ante la situación que pasan, y rezan por un milagro que lo salven de la situación.

**(NOTA: HE DECIDIDO REEHACER ESTE FIC, YA QUE AHORA TENGO TIEMPO Y COMO ESTAMOS EN TIEMPO DE QUE TODO LO REEHACEN DE NUEVO, BUENO EN MI CASO LO HICE YA QUE LEÍ E HICE UNAS CORRECCIONES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.)**


	2. Bulma, la princesa moderna

CAPITULO 1

Habian pasaron 5 años desde entonces, en el reino Oeste, el rey Estefano Brief aun siguío a cargo del reino Saiyajin, hasta que el heredero al trono, apareciera y reclamar lo que es suyo. El rey Estefano tenía una hija, lo cual era muy hermosa, tenía cabello azul, al igual a sus ojos, un cuerpo excelente, inteligente, amable y muy intrépida, y sobre todo muy moderna; como quien dijera, un buen partido para cualquiera y todos los hombres de la nobleza desean tenerla como su esposa, pero ella quería casarse con el hombre como ella había denominado "el hombre perfecto", el nombre de la princesa era Bulma.

La princesa Bulma le gustaba pasear por los jardines reales, y en especial estar recostada en las flores. "Bulma, ¿dónde estas?" La llamaba una joven. "Aquí estoy Milk." Le contestó Bulma a la joven. Milk era la prima de Bulma, era morena, cabello negro y ojos negros, también es hermosa e inteligente, pero a diferencia de Bulma ella era una persona muy conservadora, y de todo ella se sorprende, especialmente con las ideas que se le ocurrían a Bulma, del cual, la juzgaba de loca. "Te estado buscando, por todas partes." Dijo Milk, mientras se sentaba a lado de Bulma. "He estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿para qué me estabas buscando?" Preguntó Bulma, al levantarse para sentarse. "Mi tío, me ha mandado a buscarte, quiere hablar contigo." Respondió Milk. "No sabes, ¿para qué?" Preguntó de nuevo Bulma. "Pues, él estaba con el conde Yamcha cuando me mandó a buscarte." Comentó Milk. "¡Ah! Ya sé para que quiere hablar conmigo." Comentó Bulma con fastidio. El conde Yamcha era unos de tantos pretendientes de la princesa Bulma, él siempre le pedía a la princesa que se casará con él, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba; ya que no lo ama, lo miraba como un amigo. Entre sus padres y Milk trataron de convérsela de que lo aceptara, pero ella seguía con su idea firme: _me casaré con el hombre perfecto_.

"Oye Bulma, ¿por qué no aceptas el compromiso del conde Yamcha? Es muy apuesto y se ve que esta loco por tí." Comentó Milk. "Ya te lo dije, lo veo como un amigo... Según Unanai Baba, me dijo que cuando uno se enamora, siente algo que nunca has experimentado en tu vida... Me gustaría casarme, pero que sea por amor, y eso es lo que no siento por el Conde Yamcha." Respondió Bulma. "Bueno supongo que tienes razón. En el corazón no se manda." Dijo Milk. "Además, estoy esperando a mi "hombre perfecto", y solo con él es con quien me quiero casar." Agregó Bulma. "Querida prima, el hombre perfecto no existe." Argumentó Milk. "Ya lo sé, pero que sea con mis características." Dijo Bulma. "Y ¿qué características debe tener tu "hombre perfecto"?" Preguntó Milk en un tono burlón. "Pues... Que sea inteligente, valiente, honesto al 100%, que él y yo tengamos muchas cosas en común... Y sobretodo, que entre los dos logremos desencadenar una gran pasión." Dijo Bulma muy pícara. "¡Dios! ¡Qué cosas dices Bulma!" Expresó Milk muy espantada. "¡Ay, Milk! Debes abrir mas tu mente." Sugirió Bulma. "Ademas, mientras que no encuentre a mi "hombre perfecto", no me casaré." Afirmó Bulma. "Vaya... ¡que gustos tienes prima! Pero "el hombre perfecto" no existe." Comentó Milk. "Si existe, pero debe andar por allí.. Solo necesito buscarlo." Dijo Bulma, ambas se levantaron. "Vamos Milk, haber que quiere mi padre." Dijo Bulma.

Las dos princesas se dirigieron al palacio, mientras en el castillo, el rey Estefano y el conde Yamcha charlaban en uno de los salones del palacio. "Y dígame su majestad, ¿aún sigue a cargo del reino del finado, el Rey Vegeta D'Astolfy?" Preguntó el conde Yamcha. "Sí, aún estoy a cargo... Rey Vegeta y yo éramos grandes amigos, él me ayudó en ciertas ocasiones y yo pues, como una forma de agradecerle los favores, decidí hacerme cargo de su reino, hasta que su hijo aparezca y lo reclame." Respondió el rey Brief. "Y ¿ha sabido algo del heredero perdido?" Preguntó de nuevo el conde Yamcha. "No, no se sabe nada. Desapareció como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra... Aun se me hace increíble de la masacre que ocurrió hace 5 años. De cómo mi gran amigo Rey Vegeta, su esposa, y los habitantes del reino Saiyajin, murieron de una forma horrible, los sobrevivientes dijeron que eran un ejercito de sombras que los atacó, y lo que más me desconcierta es que haya rastro del príncipe Vegeta y la marquesa Gimi, hermana menor de la reina." Comentó el rey Brief, con un tono de preocupación.

"... Bueno cambiando de tema... ¿cree que su hija acepte mi propuesta?" Comentó el conde Yamcha. "Por su puesto que si, a ella le va a encantar..." En eso, entró Bulma al salón. "Buenos días." Saludó Bulma muy alegre. "Buenos días, princesa." Saludó el conde a la princesa, dándole un beso en su mano. "Buenos días Yamcha." Lo saludó con un poco de entusiasmo. "¿Me querías ver padre?" Preguntó Bulma a su padre. "Sí hija, el Conde Yamcha vino hacerte una propuesta..." En eso, lo interrumpió Bulma. "Padre, si se trata de lo que me imagino que es, pues ya sabes mi opinión." Comentó Bulma, pensando que el conde intetará de nuevo pedir su mano en matrimonio, ante este comentario, al conde se le hizo un revoltijo en el estómago. "No hija, esta vez se trata de otra cosa, el conde Yamcha vino a invitarte a ti y a Milk a conocer su nueva mansión, que adquirió en sus negocios... Pensé por que tu y Milk van de vacaciones, como a ti te gusta viajar."

"Pues..." Bulma estaba dudando si aceptar la proposición del viaje, ya que presentía que era una trampa para aceptar, la oferta de matrimonio del conde, pero por mientras que ella siguiera con su idea firme, todo estaría bien. "...Me encantaría ir." Respondió Bulma. Las dos princesas empezaron a empacar para su viaje, rumbo a la mansión del conde y pasaban un bosque extenso y muy hermoso. Los tres estaban a medio camino. "Señor conde, fue muy amable de habernos invitado a conocer su mansión." Agradeció Milk, empiezó a observar desde la ventanilla del carruaje. "Y este bosque, es tan hermoso, que me encantaría dar un paseo."Expresó Milk. "No se lo recomendaría que fuese a pasear sin la debida protección mi lady, ya que el bosque ocurre cosas extrañas." Advirtió Yamcha. "¿Cosas extrañas?" Comentó Bulma con mucho entusiasmo. "¿A qué te refieres Yamcha?" Preguntó muy interesada. "Pues verán, el bosque es habitada por una bestia, con unos razgos muy especiales..." Comentó Yamcha, intrigando más a las chicas, pero especialmente Bulma. "¿Qué razgos especiales, tiene esta bestia?" Preguntó Milk. "Pues dicen los lugareños, que este animal es muy parecido a un lobo, pero tiene dos cuernos... Y se oyen rumores de que el animal, puede hablar... Al igual un zorro que andan merodeando por alli... Los cazadores intentan buscarlos a los dos, pero el mayor trofeo sería ese lobo con los dos cuernos..." Dijo Yamcha, muy emocionado.

"Y ¿qué razgos especiales tiene ese zorro?" Preguntó Milk. "Ninguno, solo dicen que lo han escuchado hablar, esto es todo." Dijo Yamcha. "Sería muy interesante ver a esa bestia que dices Yamcha." Al llegar a la mansión, era como un palacio grande, y era muy hermoso. Bulma quedó facinada, ella y Milk se adelantaron al entrar a la mansión, Yamcha se quedó afuera pensando. _"Ya llegué aquí, solo para lograr dos objetivos. El primero: lograr que la princesa Bulma acepte casarse conmigo; y el segundo: capturar con vida a la bestia que merodea por el bosque. Seré famoso si saco provecho a ese animal."_


	3. La familia Macklen

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Al día siguiente, Bulma y Milk decidieron recorrer los alrededores a contemplar el maravilloso paisaje que tenían a su alrededor. Pero sin imaginar el peligro que las asechaba, dos ladrones aparecieron frente de ellas.

Ladrón 1: Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos pareja, dos hermosas doncellas.

Ladrón 2: Y lo bueno es para uno de cada uno.- las dos princesas quedaron aterrorizadas y más cuando uno de ellos sacó un cuchillo, la impresión hace que Milk se desmaye, dejando a Bulma sola con los dos maleantes. Cuando uno de ellos la iba a atacar, sucedió algo que salió de la nada y Bulma cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió no podía creer lo que vio, vio a un lobo gris- blanco con cuernos mordiendo el brazo de uno de ellos. El otro trató de atacarlo con el cuchillo, pero el lobo logró esquivarlo y lo mordió también. Los dos ladrones salieron corriendo, Bulma estaba asustada por el lobo y el animal se le quedó mirando. Después, ella le perdió el miedo, ya que gracias a él, la defendió de los asaltantes, cuando el lobo se disponía a retirarse, se quejó de una herida en su pata izquierda.

Bl: Espera, estas herido, déjame curarte.- Saca un pañuelo y lo humedece con agua, toma la pata del lobo y el se ruboriza.- Vaya, debo de admitir que me impresionaste, es la primera vez que veo a un lobo valiente.- Ella bromeó, pero el lobo se le quedó mirando dulcemente y parecía que sonreía, finalmente ella terminó de vendarlo.- ¡Listo! Como nuevo.- ella miro los ojos del lobo, eran hermosos, eran negros y muy intensos, en eso, Milk vuelve en sí, el lobo se retira y Bulma lo pierde de vista.

Ml: Bulma... ¿qué pasó?

Bl: Te desmayaste, ¿éstas bien Milk?

Ml: Si, pero... ¿que pasó con los asaltantes?

Bl: Después te digo, no me vas a creer lo que pasó.- Las dos se dirigieron al palacio, mientras tanto los dos ladrones se detuvieron.

Ladrón 1: ¡Maldito Vegeta! Me las va a pagar, cuando llegue la Sra. Lulú...- Se transforma y resulta ser Cell.

Ladrón 2: Ese mocoso malcriado nos arruinó la fiestesita.- se transforma en Frezeer.- Semejante chicas que encontramos, nos hubiéramos divertido, si no fuera por el príncipe berrinchudo.

Cl: Ya verá cuando la Sra. Lulú se entere...- Estaba furioso.

Fr: Ha que pensar en como nos vengaremos de Vegeta, para la próxima vez, pero en donde más le duela.

Cl: Si, pero también a que vengarnos del glotón de Goku, ese mocoso es igual que el berrinchudo de Vegeta, a que atraparlos a los dos.

Fr: Muy buena idea, ya me tienen harto esos dos, y luego el mocoso glotón y el príncipe Berrinchudo caerán.- los dos se empezaron a reír.

Al caer la noche, el lobo se dirigía al centro del bosque donde se encontraba la piedra que brillaba como plata al contacto de la luz de la luna, se coloca encima de ella y se transforma en el príncipe Vegeta, se ve la herida que tiene, a causa de los dos ladrones.

¿¿¿: ¡VEGETA!.- la voz salía de los arbustos y aparece un zorro, común y corriente, pero hablaba.- Oye, tu tía y Ana nos esperan para cenar.- el zorro se coloca en la piedra y se transforma en un muchacho de cabellos alborotados.

Vg (Vegeta): Ya voy Goku.- contestó amable. Goku es el mejor amigo de Vegeta, lo ayuda y le da ánimos para afrontar su dolor; él tiene a su padre, Bardock, que trabaja para Lulú, pero no tenía remedio, su madre murió cuando nació su hermana menor Ana; y el motivo del porque es un zorro, es porque una vez, Vegeta y Lulú discutían fuertemente, y como sabe de lo que ha hecho a el y a su tía, los defendió y le dijo "¡VIEJA BRUJA!", al escuchar su comentario, Lulú se enojó con él y lo castigo transformándolo en un zorro, su padre trató de convencer a Lulú para que lo perdonara, pero ella lo haría a cambio de que Goku estuviera con ella solo una noche (que fichita es Lulú), cosa que no aceptó Bardock, al igual que Vegeta vuelve a la normalidad si se coloca encima de la piedra. La mayor parte, Goku le gustaba mucho ser un zorro.

Gk (Goku): Oye, me llamaste Goku. Eso significa que pasó algo bueno.- lo decía con una gran sonrisa y Vegeta sonríe.

Vg:.- suspira.- ¡AY! Kakarotto, no te imaginas de lo que viví... Conocí a la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Gk: ¿En serio? Y por eso esta feliz. Y ¿le hablaste?

Vg: ¿Cómo Kakarotto con mi apariencia? Estaría más asustada de lo que estaba.

Gk: Te vio y por eso ¿se asustó?

Vg: No, unos ladrones trataron de asaltarla.

Gk: ¡¡¡¿LADRONES! Le diré a mi padre para que esté preparado, no vaya a hacer de que vengan por acá...- Lo interrumpe Vegeta.

Vg: No es necesario, los ladrones eran nada más ni nada menos que Cell y Frezeer disfrazados.

Gk: Cretinos. Ya verán esos dos, lo más seguro es que le irán con el chisme a Lulú.

Vg: Dúdalo.- dijo sarcásticamente, pero Goku vio que esta herido del brazo izquierdo.

Gk: ¿Qué te pasó Vegeta?.- señaló su brazo.

Vg: Salí herido durante el enfrentamiento, esa chica me curó y este es su pañuelo.

Gk: Vaya ¡qué suerte tienes Vegeta!.- Los dos rieron.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una pequeña cabaña, allí estaba Gimi preparando la mesa para cenar, y también estaba Ana, una chica de unos aproximadamente 15 años de edad, era bonita de ojos azules y cabello negro y su peinado eran dos colitas.

An (Ana): Ya está la comida muchachos, siéntense mientras que Gimui y yo le servimos.

Gk: ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.- Emocionado se sienta primero a cenar. Mientras Gimi le servía la cena a los dos, detectó que Vegeta tenía una herida en su brazo izquierdo.

Gm: ¡Pero Vegeta! ¿Qué te pasó en tu brazo?.- le pregunta preocupada.

Vg: No es nada Gimi, estoy bien.- Oculta su herida.- después te lo explicaré.- Termina de decir y en eso llega Bardock, el padre de Goku y Ana , él es idéntico a Goku, pero él mostraba mucha madurez, es un poco más moreno que él y tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

Br (Bardock): ¡Kakarotto! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tienes que ayudarle a tu hermana?.- Lo regaña.- Bien sabes que no quiero que la Srta. Gimi no se tome tantas molestias en serviros la cena.

Gm: Tranquilícese Sr. Bardock, para mí no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es un placer atenderlos después de darnos a mí y a Vegeta hospedaje en su casa, es lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer.- Termina de decirle y su comentario hace que Bardock se sonroje (ya que él está enamorado de Gimi).- De hecho, ¿por qué no nos acompaña a cenar? Se ve que está muy cansado.

Br: Bueno, vengo muy hambriento.- Como una familia, todos se sentaron a cenar y luego al terminar el postre, vinieron dos visitas desagradables.

An: ¡AY NO! SON USTEDES.- Eran nada más y nada menos Cell y Freezer.- Ahora ¿qué quieren?

Cl: Hola Ana, como siempre poniéndote más bonita, ¿qué te haces para ser más hermosa?- Se le acerca, pero ella se mantenía su distancia.

Fr: ¿Cuándo salimos Ana?.- También se le acercaba, pero Ana se mantenía su distancia.

An: ¡Ya! Déjenme en paz.- Y en eso aparecen Bardock, Goku y Vegeta.

Gk: Dejen en paz a mi hermana, par de cabezas de chorlito.- expresa Goku.

Br: ¡Ya basta! ¿A qué vinieron Cell y Freezer?.- preguntó.- ¿Me trajeron un recado de Lulú?

Fr: Si traemos un recado de la Sra. Lulú, pero no es para ti Bardock, sino para "el príncipe berrinchudo".- Dirige su mirada hacia Vegeta.- La Sra. Lulú desea verte Vegeta.

Vg: ¿Si?.- preguntó sarcásticamente.- Me imagino que le fueron con el chisme de lo que pasó esta mañana.

Cl: ¿Y como es qué adivinas?

Gm: ¿Qué pasó esta mañana Vegeta?

Vg: Después te cuento tía, ahora vuelvo.- Se va con Freezer y Cell.

Gd: Goku, ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó esta mañana?.- preguntó preocupada.

Gk: Si, déjeme que le cuento.- Goku le explica lo que había pasado en la mañana. Mientras tanto en el palacio de Lulú, Vegeta se estaba preparando para lo que le esperaba cuando vea a Lulú, pero ya no le temía, sabe que él ya no esta solo, ya que tiene a su tía, a su mejor amigo Goku, a Ana y a Bardock (en ocasiones), ellos le darían todo su apoyo sin importar que a ellos les vaya mal también (ejemplo como Goku).


	4. Amistad

**CÁPITULO 3**

Lulú estaba esperando a Vegeta para que le diera una explicación de lo ocurrido, y como siempre tenía el mismo vestido y el mismo peinado, pero ahora eran de color azul rey. Tocaron la puerta.

Ll: Adelante.- Pasa Vegeta, mientras se cerraba la puerta, Cell y Freezer escuchaban detrás de la puerta para oír el regaño de Vegeta.- Mi querido Vegeta, me alegra mucho de verte... y tan apuesto como siempre... No se porque cada vez que te veo, te encuentro tan apuesto.

Vg: Déjate de rodeos y ¿qué es lo que quieres Lulú?.- Fue al grano.

Ll: Vegeta, no deberías tratarme de esa manera, llevas aquí 5 años y tu actitud no ha cambiado en nada.- se le acerca demasiado.- Ya deberías haberte resignado y empezar a tratarme de otra manera, ¿no lo crees?.- le susurra en el oído.

Vg: ¡NO! NO LO CREO!.- Se aleja bruscamente de ella.- Yo nunca me voy a resignar a este infierno en que tú, me has obligado a vivir.

Ll: Y como siempre, te comportas como un niño caprichoso... Dime, ¿qué pasó está mañana?.

Vg: ¿Qué no te lo dijeron los chismosos de Freezer y Cell?

Ll: Quiero oír tu versión de los hechos, me dijeron que tú los atacaste, mientras ellos hacían su trabajo.- Se acerca nuevamente a él por la espalda.- Que en el Bosque, aparecieron dos chicas, muy bonitas – así me dijeron- y ellos las querían asustar para que no volvieran, pero tu apareciste y los atacaste y todo por una de esas chicas.

Vg: Ya veo, pues si es verdad, Cell y Freezer te contaron lo que les convenía, pero no te contaron... ¿Cuándo los dos intentaron matarme?- El comentario impactó a Lulú y a los dos chismosos.

Ll. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué ellos intentaron matarte?.- Preguntó preocupada.

Vg: Durante el ataque, Cell y Freezer tenían un cuchillo y quisieron clavármela, afortunadamente los esquivé, pero salí herido.- le muestra la herida de la mano izquierda.

Ll: Pues... No debiste atacarlos, ellos cumplía con su trabajo, la que es asustar a todo humano para que no se acerque al bosque, y como castigo por el ataque...- se dirige a la ventana y pone un hechizo, hace que aparezca nubes para cubrir a la luna, lo cual hace que Vegeta se transforme en lobo, y lo mismo le pasó a Goku.

Vg: Pero... – se ve transformado en lobo y se entristece.- ¿Hasta cuando tendré que soportar esto?...

Ll: Tú ya sabes como Vegeta, no creas que disfruto esto ---bueno un poco---, tú puedes acabar con este sufrimiento si aceptas casarte conmigo.

Vg: Ya te lo dije, nunca me casaré contigo, prefiero quedarme así.

Ll: Como quieras Vegeta.- Vegeta se retira.- Pero bien sabes que dependes de mí.

Mientras Vegeta, con su apariencia de lobo, camina por el pasillo y se topa con Cell y Freerzer.

Fr: Ja já.- se burla de él.- Lo castigaron.

Cl: Te dijimos que no te metieras con nosotros.

Vg: Si yo fuera ustedes, estaría muy preocupado por el regaño que les dará Lulú por la herida que me hicieron.- ahora se burla de ellos y se retira.

Cl: Oye Freezer, ¿crees que nos dijo Vegeta sea verdad?

Fr: Que no ves que nos quiere asustar...

Ll: ¡¡¡CELL Y FREEZER! ¡¡¡VENGA INMEDIATAMENTE!.- Se escuchó el grito de Lulú y los dos empiezan a temblar. Mientras, Vegeta regresaba a la cabaña muy triste y allí lo espera Goku a la mitad del camino, con su apariencia de zorro.

Gk: Vegeta, ¿Cómo te fue?

Vg: ¿Qué no te viste? Lulú me castigó, y lo peor es que no solamente me afectó a mi, si no que a ti también.

Gk: Tú no te apures por eso.

Vg: Ya no aguanto Kakarotto, ya no soporto esto, creo que tendré que aceptar la propuesta de Lulú.

Gk: No Vegeta, no lo hagas, ya veras que algún día todo esto se terminará.

Vg: Ya empiezo a creer que ese día nunca llegue.

Gk: Ten fe, si quieres mañana te acompaño para encontrar una forma de salir de este bosque y pedir ayuda... Y...- empieza a reír.-...Quien sabe, a lo mejor nos encontramos a esa chica bonita que me platicaste.- El comentario hace que se apene Vegeta.

Vg: Puede que sí, pero lo dudo mucho que aparezca por el tremendo susto que le dieron Cell y Freezer. Pero era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto.

Por otro lado, en la mansión del Conde Yamcha, Bulma les contaba a Milk y al Conde del lobo con cuernos.

Bl: Les juro que es verdad, era el lobo con cuernos y nos defendió de los ladrones.

CY: No es que no le crea princesa , pero es muy peligroso que las dos vaya a pasear solas en el bosque, la próxima vez mandaré a un de mis criados a cuidarlas.

Ml: No es necesario Conde, yo no vuelvo a salir nunca, no quiero encontrarme con esos ladrones.

CY: No se preocupe, mis hombres se encargarán de buscarlos, porque no se van a descansar, a sido un día muy agitado para las dos.- Las dos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Bulma se acostó y se quedó pensando en el lobo con cuernos.

Bl: "Nunca había visto unos ojos tan intensos".- pensó Bulma.- "Pero esos ojos negros eran... muy hermosos".- se sonroja, después dejó de pensar y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma mando traer papel y lápices, y se pone a dibujar al lobo con cuernos y en especial sus ojos, a ella le había impresionado fuertemente. Mientras tanto en la cabaña del bosque, muy animados, Goku y Vegeta se dirigían al bosque para encontrar una salida, Bardock se iba a trabajar y Gimi iba a recoger unas cosas en el bosque, lo cual dejaban a Ana sola en la cabaña, a ella no le gustaba quedarse sola, pero no tenía más remedio, Ana le gustaba hacer todos lo quehaceres de la casa, ella entró a la habitación de su padre para hacer la limpieza y se topo con un pequeño cofre que su padre guardaba, ella recuerda que cuando eran niña, su padre les había dicho a Goku y a ella que nunca abrieran el cofre, cosa que Goku y Ana obedecieron al pasar los años, aunque tenían curiosidad por saber que tenía adentro; pero después no le tomó importancia, lo colocó en un lugar y volvió a sus quehaceres, pero de repente, como por arte de magia, el cofre se mueve y frota por el techo, cosa que Ana no se daba cuenta, y cae pesadamente haciendo que se abra, el ruido fue tan fuerte que Ana voltea por el susto y ve el cofre tirado y abierto.

An: Pero ¿cómo pasó?... Tal vez lo coloqué mal... mejor lo cierro, no vaya ver que mi papá se moleste.- Toma el cofre y ve un medallón muy valioso, en el medio tenía un rubí, que brillaba constantemente.- ¿Qué es esto?.- tomó el medallón y rubí brillaba más, cosa que le extrañó a Ana, se preguntaba ¿porqué su papá guardaba esto, voltea el medallón y allí tenía una inscripción que decía: _"Nuestro amor es infinito. Para nuestra pequeña hija. Videl"._- ... ¿Quién es Videl?.


	5. Gohan, el apuesto y el medallon magico

**CAPITULO 4**

Tras de descubrir el secreto que tenía guardado Bardock, Ana se pregunta quién era Videl y porque su papá guardaba este medallón y no les dijo nada a ella y a Goku, pero guardó el medallón en sus bolsillos y terminó con sus quehaceres y luego se fue a su habitación y se miró al espejo y sacó el medallón, no sabía porque, pero tuvo una sensación en colocársela en su cuello, se la puso, y escuchó una voz que decía: _"Al fin estoy donde debería estar"_; Lo cual Ana se asustó luego trató de quitársela, pero no pudo.

An: ¿Qué hago? No puedo quedarme con esto.- Ana se empezó a preocupar y luego pensó que tal vez caminando por el bosque le daría una idea de cómo quitarse el medallón. Después de pensar un buen rato no se le ocurría nada y se alejó bastante de la cabaña y ahora estaba en un gran problema, ya que pasó de los limites donde debería estar. Y al tratar de buscar el camino de regreso, miró a un joven que estaba en problemas con una anciana, ella lo acosaba, Ana observó la situación, le impresionó mucho al joven, era muy apuesto, de unos aproximadamente 18 años, era rubio de ojos azules y tenía un cuerpo de atleta, pero la anciana era una bruja, lo seguía acosando, él trató de escapar , pero la bruja hizo un hechizo lo cual era arrojar al joven contra un árbol y lo ató con una especie de cuerda dorada. Por más esfuerzos que hacia el muchacho de zafarse, no podía.

¿¿¿: ¡Suéltame! Maldita vieja.

La bruja: Cálmate, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un rato?.- Ella trato de besarlo, Ana no podía más así que intervino.

An: Oye tú.- Los dos voltearon.- Suelte a ese muchacho inmediatamente.

LB: Tú no te metas niña.

An. Suelta a ese muchacho o no respondo.

LB: Tú no sabes con quien esta hablando, niñita, para tu información, yo soy La bruja Urasue. Te vas arrepentir de haberme desafiado, niñita...- luego dirige su mirada al joven.- Después de haberme desasido de esta niña después seguimos con nuestro asunto.- Lo miraba picara, La bruja le lanzan bolas de energía a Ana, pero ella los esquiva, mientras corría, Ana trató de desatar al muchacho, pero la bruja no se lo permitía. Ana seguía esquivando los ataques de la bruja, pero se tropezó y cae pesadamente. Indefensa no sabía que hacer, pero el medallón hace estallar una luz lo cual protege a Ana, y la bruja retrocede y mira el medallón e intenta quitársela, pero el medallón le lanzó un rayo de luz, generó que la bruja se fuera, huyendo. Ana no podía creer lo que sucedió.

¿¿¿: Oye, Niña, ¿estás bien?.- él seguía atado en el árbol.

An: ...SI... Estoy bien, pero... estoy muy sorprendida...

¿¿¿: Me alegra, si no es mucho pedir... ¿Me podrías desatar?

An: Oh, si... perdón..- Trató de desatarlo, pero no pudo, lo intentó con piedras, pero no podía.

¿¿¿: ¿Por qué no lo intentas con tu medallón? Miré como lo hiciste con esa bruja.

An: Es muy buena idea.- ella no tenía ni idea como utilizarlo, pero el medallón y aparece un especie de rayo y rompe la cuerda dorada.- Lo logre, ahora eres libre...- Hace una pausa para saber su nombre.

¿¿¿: Gohan. Mi nombre es Gohan. Y muchas gracias por ayudarme... Videl.

An: ¿Videl? Ni siquiera te he dado mi nombre.

Gh (Gohan): Lo dice en tu medallón: _"Nuestro amor es infinito. Para nuestra pequeña hija. Videl"._ Debes ser muy afortunada para tener a unos padres que te amen. En cambio yo...

An: Gohan como te metiste con...

Gh: ¿Urasue?.. Por tonto, por estar en tonterías y por seguir en malos pasos... En fin, si tuviera dinero, te lo daría por haberme salvado, pero no tengo así que te lo pagaré algún día.

An: No es necesario, que me pagues, para mi es un placer ayudar a la gente.

Gh: A mí no me gusta deberle a nadie, ni mucho menos a una mujer, algún día te lo pagaré, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas... Bueno me retiro... nos vemos princesa.- se retira y se pierde de vista, Ana suspira por Gohan.

An: Es muy apuesto... Pero mi nombre no es Videl...- Ella recuerda de cómo salir de los problemas en que se metió, regresó inmediatamente a su cabaña. Mientras tanto, Gohan se metió en el bosque, en la parte más oscura, y en el camino se encontró con un venado y una tortuga, juntos y con caritas tiernas.

Gh: ¡AY, QUÉ TIERNOS!... Parecen roedores buscando un circo.- El comentario los ofendió.

Venado: ¿A quién le llamas roedor? Soy un Venado.

Tortuga: Y yo una tortuga.- Los dos se transforman y eran nada más y nada menos que Freezer y Cell.

Gh: Con razón olía a carroña de rata.- Después escucha una voz que lo llama.- Y me temo que acabo de invocar a una.- termina su comentario al aparecer Lulú en frente de él, vestida con el color Rojo.

Ll: Mi querido Gohan, ¿qué sucedió con Urasue? Te pedí de favor que le propusieras mi oferta, a cambio de su formula secreta, para utilizarlo para mis experimentos. Y ni si quiera puedes hacer esa simple cosa.

Gh: Digamos que esa vieja tenía otros intereses aparte de tu oferta, y lo cual tuve que rechazar.

Ll: ¡Qué pena Gohan! Tendré que aumentar, unos dos años a tu condena, querido.

Gh: No fue mi culpa, la cual lo tuvo esa chica llamada Videl.- Al oír el nombre de Videl, impactó a Lulú, y no fue la única.

Fr: Ese... ese nombre me suena.- lo comenta bastante nervioso.

Cl: Tal vez dijo otra cosa, tal vez dijo "Vida TV".

Ll: ¿Cómo dijiste , que se llamaba esa chica?

Gh: Videl.- Lulú pone una cara que podría a matar a alguien.- Era muy bonita la chica, pero lo que más me impresionó, fue el medallón que poseía.

Ll: Y ¿cómo era ese medallón?- Estaba tratando de controlarse.

Gh: Tenía un rubí en el centro.- Lulú se enfurece y dirige su mirada asesina hacia a Freezer y Cell.- Al parecer ese rubí vale mucho, porque en cuanto esa vieja lo vió se asustó y huyó como una rata cobarde.- trono los dedos.- Así de rápido.

Cl: Oye Freezer

Fr: ¿Qué pasó?

Cl: No era esa niña, que nosotros se suponíamos que...- Los dos miran la mirada de asesina de Lulú.

Cl y Fr: ¡¡¡AYYYYYYYYY! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAMÁ.- Los dos trataron de huir, pero Lulú los sujetó de la cola.

Ll: CON SE DESHICIERON DE ELLA ¿NOOOO?.- Lo comenta de una forma Freezer y Cell trataron de escapar, pero sabían que no podían escapar de las garras de Lulú y empezaron a rezar.- ¡MUERTA COMO UNA MOSCA! ESAS FUERON... ¡SUS EXACTAS PALABRAS!

Cl: Puede...- Lulú le aprieta su cuello.- ...Ser otra Videl...

Fr: Sí ... porque Videl es...- Lulú hace lo mismo con Freezer.- ...Un nombre muy popular hoy en día.

Cl: ¿Recuerda que en un tiempo de la mitología griega, todos los niños se llamaban "Fulanos" y la niñas "Menganas"?- Lulú los suelta.

Ll: Estoy apunto de ser la reina del reino de la comarca del norte, estoy apunto de controlar a Bardock en su totalidad... Y la única que puede...- Cell y Freezer se transforma en bichos.-...Vencerme... Está jugueteando...¡¡¡EN EL BOSQUE!- Explota en su totalidad, quemando todo a su alrededor.

Gh: ¡Qué mala suerte tienes Lulú!.- Comenta sarcásticamente.

Cl: No se preocupe, mi señora.- Vuelve a su estado normal.- Todavía nos queda un método.

Fr: Sí, así es, mi señora.- También vuelve a su estado normal.- Ella es medio mortal, y me imagino que ignora su pasado, creo que no sabe como usar sus poderes.

Gh: Eso es verdad, cuando le pedí que me ayudara, no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizar el medallón que poseía.

Cl: Si, debe ser así, si quiere la buscamos y la matamos. Nosotros nos encargaremos...- Van en su búsqueda, pero los detiene Lulú.

Ll: No esperen... Tengo a la persona indicada para eso.- En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa diabólica. ¿Qué nuevos planes tendrá Lulú esta vez? ¿Quién será Videl? ¿Será cierto de que Videl es la única que puede detener los planes ambiciosos de Lulú? ¿Qué secreto guarda Bardock?

(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: En esta Historia, describí a Gohan transformado en súper saiyajin, la razón porque se ve más apuesto con su transformación, y si la historia es semejante a la película "Hercules" de Walt Disney, es porque de allí agarré la inspiración para que Cell y Freezer reencarnarán en los papeles de Pena y Pánico, cómplices de Hades)


	6. El misterio del medallon magico

**CAPITULO 5**

En la cabaña, Ana aún trataba de quitarse el medallón, por más intentos que hacía, no podía, hasta que se rindió, pero lo que más le consternaba fue el mensaje al reverso del medallón y se preguntaba ¿Quién era Videl? Pero lo que más le preocupaba fue que diría su padre cuando vea que el medallón ya no está en su lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Lulú, ella mandó a llamar a Bardock, para un trabajo.

Ll: Bardock, te mandé a llamar, porque quiero que me hagas un trabajo.

Br: ¿Qué clase de trabajo?

Ll: Déjame contarte, hay una chica llamada Videl y anda menoreando en el bosque.- El comentario desconcierta a Bardock, pero disimuló para que no lo notara Lulú.

Br: Y ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué la espante? Ese es el trabajo de tus gatos. Así que pídeles a ellos Lulú.

Ll: Pues a mi no se me da la gana y quiero que tu lo hagas, porque el trabajo que te voy a pedir, tú lo haces a la perfección...

Br: Esta bien, quieres que encuentre esa chica y ¿qué más?

Ll: Cuando la encuentres... Quiero... Quiero que la mates.

Br: ¡¡¡ESTÁS LOCA! YO NO VOY A HACER ESO. NO VOLVERÉ A MATAR A NADIE.

Ll: Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ¿qué no vez que esa mocosa, me puede arruinar mis planes?

Br: Eso a mi no me importa, no le voy a quitarle la vida a nadie más, ni mucho menos a una niña a la edad de mi hija.

Ll: Así , fue la razón en que te metiste en este problema, recuerda que le puedo decirles a tus hijos cierto secretito tuyo...- Lulú rodea a Bardock.

Br: No te creerá.

Ll: Al principio no, pero yo tengo pruebas de tu vida pasada Bardock antes de que te casaras con tú esposa y que yo sepa, las únicas que sabíamos tu vida pasada éramos tu esposa y yo, y recuerdo que viniste a mí porque tu esposa estaba embarazada de Ana y Goku tenía unos 5 años, pero el embarazo de tu esposa era de alto riesgo, y en ese entonces te ofrecí mi ayuda...

Br: Pero a cambio de que matara a dos personas.

Ll: Pero eran basuras

Br: Pero eran seres humanos con familia.

Ll: Tu los mataste, no tenías otra opción.

Br: Cosa que me arrepiento mucho, maldigo el día en que vine a pedirte ayuda, desde ese entonces me chantajeas para ser tu sirviente, convertiste mi vida en un infierno y lo peor es que mis hijos también llevan esta vida.

Ll: Y le prometiste a tu esposa que nunca volverías a matar a nadie. Tras de enterase de que volviste a matar, su embarazo se complicó, afortunadamente, tu hija se salvó, pero tu esposa murió a raíz de esa noticia.

Br: No sigas.

Ll: ¿Quieres que tus hijos se enteren de cómo murió su madre y de tu vida pasada?.- La situación se puso dolorosa para Bardock, y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de Lulú. Afuera del palacio de Lulú, Bardock recordaba las indicaciones de Lulú.- _"Y para asegurarme que cumpliste mi mandato, me traerás el medallón que posee."-_ Luego sintió un alivio, ya que él tenía el medallón, solo tenía que ir a su casa, sacar el medallón que lo tiene guardado en un cofre y se lo podía entregar haciéndole creer que cumplió su mandato sin la necesidad de matar a nadie, así que se puso contento de quitarse ese peso y se fue a su trabajo.

Al caer la noche , Goku y Vegeta regresaron a su estado normal, llegaron a la cabaña, y se toparon con Ana que los estaba esperando, y estaba muy preocupada.

An: ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Necesito su ayuda.

Vg: ¿Le pasó algo con Gimi? ¿Se puso mal?.- preguntó preocupado.

An: No, ella está bien. Lo que pasa es que me metí en un problema.

Gk: ¿No me digas que los zoquetes de Freezer y Cell, te volvieron a molestar? Si es eso, ahora les voy a romper la cara.

An: No Goku, no se trata de ellos por ahora, es algo peor, déjeme que les cuente.- Ana les contó todo lo que había pasado con el cofre, el medallón y del increíble poder que poseía.- Y eso fue lo que pasó, ahora no me lo puedo quitar.

Vg: _"Nuestro amor es infinito. Para nuestra pequeña hija. Videl"._- Leía lo que tenía grabado el medallón.- ¿quién es Videl?

Gk: ¿Videl? No conozco a nadie con es nombre. ¿Por qué mi padre tenía guardado esto?

An: Eso es lo de menos, ahora necesito quitármelo antes que mi papá regrese y se dé cuenta que le hace falta este medallón.

Gk: Tienes razón, cuando mi papá se dé cuente que no está el medallón en su lugar.- Pone una cara de terror tan solo con imaginar.- No quiero ni pensar la cara que pondrá... Bueno pues, manos a la obra.- Goku y Vegeta sacaron todas la herramientas de la cabaña. Pusieron fuerza y cerebro para intentar quitarle el medallón a Ana, pero todo era inútil, no había ni un rasguño en el medallón. Era como si fuera el medallón pusiera resistencia y no quería dejar a Ana.

Vg: Utilizamos todo... Y nada... Es mejor que les expliques a tu papá de lo que ocurrió.

Gk: ¡ESTÁS LOCO VEGETA! TÚ NO CONOCES A MI PAPÁ CUANDO REALMENTE SE ENFURECE... Él es muy posesivo con sus cosas.

Vg: Mira, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que le hace falta ese medallón, no puedes ocultarlo para siempre Goku, entiéndelo. Además el Sr. Bardock, se ve que es una persona que pueda comprender, y tal vez entienda lo que sucedió.

Gk: Si él comprende, pero no razona cuando se trata de sus cosas, ni mucho menos que ,por accidente, rompimos una de sus reglas.

An: Ay, no... Ya llegó mi papá ¿qué hacemos?.- Se empezó a preocupar.

Gk: Ya sé, por mientras oculta el medallón dentro de tu ropa, hasta que se nos ocurra la forma de solucionar el problema, y entremos a la casa como si nada pasó.- Ana hizo caso a la recomendación de Goku, pero Vegeta no estaba de acuerdo con la mentira, ya que Bardock se daría cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, así que formó parte de la mentira. Los tres entraron a la cabaña, como si nada pasara, lo que más le extrañó fue a ver a Bardock, más tranquilo hasta alegre.

Gm: Sr. Bardock, lo veo muy alegre, ¿ocurrió algo?

Br: Digamos que, me quité de un gran peso de encima.- Y vio a los muchachos en la puerta.- ¡Qué bueno que llegan muchachos! Ya está lista la cena.

Gk: Caramba papá es la primera vez, en tanto tiempo, que te veo tan alegre.- Todos fueron a cenar, y por primera vez en su vida, Goku disfrutó la cena a lado de su padre, sin regaños. Después todos se fueron a dormir, y Bardock era el único que se encontraba despierto y estaba pensando.

Br: Mejor, le llevaré el medallón a Lulú... Cuando se me pegue la regalada gana.- después se acostó a cama.- Y así, mi secreto seguirá guardado, mis hijos no deben saber la verdad, ni mucho menos Ana.- Después dejó de pensar y se durmió.


	7. Una atraccion increible

**CAPITULO 6**

Pasaron días desde el percance que sufrieron Milk y Bulma, desde entonces no han salido para nada, pero desde ese día, Bulma no a dejado de pensar en el lobo que la salvó, en especial sus ojos intensos.

Bl: ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ese lobo? Era un hermoso animal, pero hay algo en sus ojos.- Pensaba muy adentro de si misma.- Debo estar alucinando, es solo un animal.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, los días eran agonizantes para Ana, ya que todavía no podía quitarse el medallón, para ella era una bomba de tiempo, afortunadamente su padre no se había dado cuenta que entre sus cosas le faltaba el medallón, pero cuando llegue a descubrirlo... En fin, todos fueron a sus respectivas labores y Vegeta no dejaba de pensar en Bulma, en su nobleza y sobre todo su belleza, él deseaba volverla a ver y tenía el presentimiento que la vería otra vez, aun conservaba el pañuelo que ella le colocó para curar su herida, la utiliza como una especie de amuleto. Así que era la razón de su animo que buscaba la salida del bosque.

En la mansión, Bulma ha estado inquieta por el lobo, no sabía la razón, pero quería volverlo a ver, así que, a escondidas, se escapó de la mansión para buscar al lobo. Bulma entró al bosque, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera Cell y Freezer se dieron cuenta de eso. Y estuvo todo el día buscando a ese lobo extraño, finalmente ella se cansó de buscarlo, y después se sentó a lado de un árbol y por el cansancio se quedó dormida.

Mientras, en el bosque, Goku y Vegeta, en su apariencia de animal, aún seguían buscando la salida del bosque. Vegeta en vez de buscar la salida, seguía pensando en Bulma.

Gk: Ya veo, ¿aún sigues en las nubes?.- le preguntó a Vegeta en tono de burla.

Vg: ...¿Qué?...-se pone rojo.- ... ¿No sé de que hablas?

Gk: No te hagas, sé que estás pensando en la chica bonita que salvaste de las garras de Cell y Freezer.

Vg: ...¿Cómo lo supiste?...

Gk: Tan solo con ver la cara de imbécil que pones al pensar en ella.- Vegeta estaba totalmente sonrojado y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

Vg: ¡ERES UN TONTO!.- Se aparta de él, bastante sonrojado, y lo deja solo.

Gk: Se nota que se muere por ella, solo basta con verle la cara de imbécil.- Se ríe por la situación y se soba la cabeza.

Al caer el ocaso, Bulma se despierta y se da cuenta que ya era tarde, y no había rastros del lobo, hasta que ya oscureció, encontró al lobo y Bulma lo siguió, pero nuevamente, lo perdió de vista, y Bulma no era una mujer que se rendía tan fácilmente y lo siguió buscándolo. Vegeta fue al centro del bosque y se colocó encima de la piedra y vuelve a su apariencia normal y allí Goku lo esperaba.

Gk: ¿Tuviste suerte Vegeta?.- Le preguntaba mientras que el se colocaba en la piedra.

Vg: No Kakarotto.

Gk: Buena, tal vez mañana tengamos suerte.- Y recupera su apariencia normal.

Vg: Sabes, vengo muy sucio, así que voy a ducharme, dile a mi tía.

Gk: Esta bien.- Vegeta se retira al lago se empieza a desvestirse. Por otro lado, Bulma buscó por todos lados al lobo ni rastros de él, empezaba a cansarse y estaba a punto de rendirse; mientras tanto, Vegeta se mete al lago a nadar, totalmente desnudo; de pura casualidad Bulma encuentra el lago y lo que vio... No lo podía creer... miro a Vegeta tomándose un baño, totalmente desnudo, Bulma casi se desmaya al verlo, su cara estaba totalmente roja, era como ver a un ángel; se escondió detrás de un árbol y continua viendo, ella quedó fascinada al mirar el cuerpo, bien formado de Vegeta, pero él tenía la sensación de ser observado y miró a sus alrededores, y no miró a nadie, entonces salió del lago y comienza a vestirse. Al terminar de vestirse, Vegeta da una vuelta por el lago y no encontró a nadie, afortunadamente Bulma ya se había retirado de allí y regresó a la mansión sana y salva, todos estaban muy preocupados, pensaron que le pasó algo. Pero todos volvieron a sus labores, Bulma entró a su recamara, se echó a la cama y recordaba de aquel hombre, tan apuesto, ella suspiraba por la experiencia en la que vivió.

A la mañana siguiente, Milk regañaba a Bulma por irse al bosque sola y regresar tan altas horas de la noche.

Ml: De veras... ¡¡¡¿Estás loca Bulma! ¿A qué fuiste al bosque?- Milk la estaba regañando.

Bl: Ya deja de regañarme, Milk.

Ml: Al menos, responde mis preguntas.

Bl: Esta bien, fui al bosque a buscar al lobo con cuernos.

Ml: No te digo.

Bl: Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, hasta que lo encontré, pero lo perdí de vista y fui a buscarlo nuevamente, pero lo que me encontré...- suspira.-... ¡FUE A ÚN ÁNGEL!

Ml: ¿Cómo dices?

Bl: Encontré un lago muy hermoso y allí estaba un hombre tomándose una ducha y estaba totalmente desnudo.

Ml: ¡¡¡DIOS MIO!.- Se persigna.- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE DECIR ESAS COSAS!.- Sentía que le faltaba el aire.-Fuiste de noche al bosque, tú sola, a encontrar a ese animal, y al final viste a un hombre que se estaba duchando y totalmente desnudo... DE VERAS ESTÁS LOCA.

Bl: Pero si lo hubieras visto, él era perfecto...

Ml: Si lo hubiera visto, me hubiera desmayado.

Bl: Me pregunto ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Por otro lado, Goku y Vegeta, con su apariencia animal, daban una vuelta por alrededor del lago.

Gk: Oye Vegeta, ¿qué se supone que olfateamos?- Goku observaba a Vegeta

Vg: Ya te lo dije, anoche, mientras me duchaba , me percaté que alguien me observaba y estamos buscando su rastro.- termina de explicarle mientras olfateaba.

Gk: De seguro se trataba de tu imaginación.- Vegeta seguía olfateando.-... Oye ¿y si fue Lulú? Ya sabes como es de quisquillosa.

Vg: Puede ser, pero no creo, porque ella no estaba anoche.

Gk: Entonces ¿quién pudo ser?.- Vegeta siguió olfateando, hasta llegar al árbol donde estaba escondida Bulma, lo olfatea y detecta una aroma que él conocía.

Vg: No puede ser... Ella estuvo aquí.- estaba sonriendo y emocionado.- No puedo creerlo es su aroma.

Gk: ¿De qué? ¿De quién hablas?

Vg: Goku, Olfatea aquí.- Goku obedece y trata de distinguir la aroma.

Gk:...mmm... Huele... a rosas... Pero que raro aquí no crecen rosas.

Vg: Ella estuvo aquí.- Estaba contento.

Gk: ¿Quién?

Vg: La muchacha que te platiqué la otra vez.

Gk: ¿La que salvaste de las garras de Cell y Freezer?

Vg: La misma.- estaba realmente muy emocionado.- Pero ¿qué hacía aquí y sola?

Gk: Y ¿Cómo sabes que esa chica estuvo aquí?

Vg: Cuando la salvé, y ella me curó, detecté que ella olía a rosas, y es la misma aroma que tenía a esta, pero aún no entiendo ¿qué hacia aquí?

Gk: ¿estás seguro Vegeta?

Vg: Si estoy seguro, pero aún no me explico, ¿qué hacía aquí?

Gk: ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se perdió.

Vg: No lo creo, si se hubiera perdido, hubiera llegado a la cabaña.- Después de pensar, a Vegeta se le ocurre una idea.- ¿Sabes qué creo?

Gk: ¿Qué?

Vg: Si ella entró al bosque sin ser detectada...

Gk: ¿Y eso qué?...- Después de pensarlo, entendió lo que quiso decirle Vegeta

Gk y Vg: ...¡¡¡ELLA SALIÓ DEL BOSQUE!

Vg: ¿Sabes lo que significa Goku? Ella sabe como salir de este bosque. Tenías razón, al fin voy a librarme de Lulú.

Gk: ¿Ves? La esperanza muere al último.

Vg: Mejor la voy a buscar, ayúdame a rastrear la aroma Goku.

Gk: Pues que esperamos, amigo.- Lo dos comenzaron su búsqueda muy animosos, pero sin imaginar que su conversación serían escuchado por Cell y Freezer, que estaba arriba de un árbol.

Fr: No puedo creer que una mujer haya burlado nuestra defensa.

Cl: Oye Freezer, creo que llegó el momento de vengarnos de Goku y de Vegeta, ¿no lo crees?

Fr: Estoy de acuerdo Cell, "el mocoso glotón" y "el príncipe berrinchudo" se van arrepentir de haber tenido la idea de salir del bosque.- Los dos comenzaron a reír... Ahora que traman estos dos.


	8. Ardiente tentasion

**CAPITULO 7**

Goku y Vegeta rastrearon la aroma de Bulma para encontrar la salida del bosque, hasta que se toparon con dos letreros, que más o menos decía:

"_TEMPORADA DE CAZA DE ZORROS"_

Y el otro letrero, que estaba de bajo del primero decía más o menos así:

"_SE LE GRATIFICARÁ AQUEL CAZADOR QUE LOGRE CAZAR VIVO, AL LOBO MÁGICO CON CUERNOS QUE MEDOREA POR ESTE BOSQUE"_

Gk: ...- Olfatea.-... Huele... a carroña de rata...- Luego se enfurece.- Cell y Freezer estuvieron aquí... Esto es obra de esos dos.

Vg: No lo dudes ni por un segundo, Kakarotto.- Le responde preocupado.

Gk: Y lo más seguro es que escucharon nuestra conversación de lo que íbamos hacer y lo peor, le irán con el chisme a Lulú.- Comentó preocupado.- Es mejor que regresemos Vegeta.

Vg: Si quieres, regresa tú, yo voy a buscar a esa muchacha.- Sigue su camino, dejándolo solo.

Gk: ¡Ay! Es muy necio... Ni hablar, no puedo dejarlo solo... ¡Vegeta espérame!- Salió corriendo de tras de él.

Los dos chicos siguieron la aroma de Bulma hasta la mansión del Conde Yamcha, entraron al jardín sin ser detectados, luego se escondieron en unos arbustos y de allí observaban a Bulma y Milk charlando y sonriendo, lo cual, Goku y Vegeta quedaron fascinados con las bellezas que tenía en frente (La verdad lucían muy hermosas las dos, Bulma tenía un vestido azul cielo y Milk, de color rosa).

Vg: Y bien, Goku, ¿qué te parece?- Se lo decía mientras observaba a Bulma.- Ella es la chica de la que te hablé.- La señalaba.

Gk: Es muy hermosa, es la chica más bonita que haya visto.- Él observaba a Milk.

Vg: Te lo dije.

Gk: Si... Y la del vestido azul, no es nada fea.- El comentario hizo que Vegeta volteara a verlo por su falta de inteligencia.

Vg: Kakarotto, hay a veces que pienso que si eres tonto o te haces. Es de ella quién te estado hablando.

Gk: Y yo estoy hablando de la muchacha del vestido rosa, es muy tierna.- Los dos se callaron para escuchar la conversación de las chicas conversaban.

Ml: Bulma, de veras estás loca, ¿cómo se te ocurre a buscar a ese lobo y en las altas horas de la noche?

Bl: Milk, ya lo habíamos discutido... No sé porque fui a buscar a ese lobo... Me llamó mucho la atención.

Gk: ¿Creo que le gustaste?.- Le susurraba en voz baja a Vegeta, en torno de burla.

Vg: No digas tonterías Kakarotto, y déjame escuchar.- Su cara tenía un rubor rojo. Y volvía a la charla de Bulma y Milk.

Ml: Pues clara, según tú y el Conde Yamcha, ese lobo tenía cuernos, de seguro eso fue que te impactó.

Bl: No fue por eso... Fue porque me miró de una forma que... No sé como explicarte, él tenía unos ojos negros, eran muy intensos y muy hermosos... Nunca miré tales ojos... Eran divinos.

Gk: ¡¡¡Le gustas!.- Se lo comentaba en tono de burla a Vegeta.

Vg: ¡¡¡QUIERES CALLARTE!- Estaba bastante sonrojado.

Gk: "_Tus ojos... ¡qué divinos son tu ojos!..."_.- tararea la canción "Tus ojos", para echarle carrilla a Vegeta, pero Vegeta no se aguanta y este se lanza sobre Goku y los dos, sin darse cuenta, salen de su escondite, parecía dos cachorros peleándose, Goku sujetaba por el cuello de Vegeta y le raspa la cabeza con su nudillos, pero Vegeta se zafa y le aplica una llave a Goku y él le suplica que ya no, se zafa y se vuelven bolita y se ponen en posición como si fuera que se darían un golpe con el puño, se dieron cuenta que están siendo observados, cuando voltearon vieron que Bulma y Milk los observaba aterrorizadas, y los dos pararon y pusieron cara como: AHORA SI... YA NOS METIMOS EN PROBLEMAS.

Por otro lado, en el palacio de Lulú, Bardock deja por un momento para ir el llamado de Lulú, iba a entrar a su despacho cuando vio a Lulú besándose con Gohan.

Br: ¿INTERRUMPO?.- Alza la voz para que Lulú y Gohan interrumpieran lo que estaban haciendo. Para Bardock no era sorpresa de que Lulú haga esas tipos de cosas, ya que él se acostumbró a ver tantos hombres a lado de ella y sabía de que clase de fichita es Lulú.

Ll: ¡Bardock! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?- Al ver a Bardock, se sorprendió mucho y se sienta en su sillón.- Retírate Gohan.- Gohan se retira y pasa por el lado de Bardock.

Br: ¿Así qué tu eres Gohan? ¿El famoso ladrón?.- Le pregunta con gran indiferencia, en eso hace que Gohan se detuviera, pero dándole la espalda.

Gh: ¿Y usted el gran mercenario Bardock? Jamás pensé que algún día lo conocería.- Lo mismo dice con gran indiferencia y volteando la cara.

Br: Yo digo lo mismo, niño.- Los dos se quedan mirando, como si fuera que se retaban.

Ll: Es suficiente de saludos y retírate Gohan.- Se retira Gohan.- Siéntate Bardock.- Él obedece.

Br: De veras que no tienes vergüenza Lulú, hasta con jóvenes te metes.- Le reclama.

Ll: Y en eso ¿qué te afecta Bardock?- Le pregunto poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa, como esperando que Bardock sintiera celos.

Br: Para nada, a mi no me importa con quien te metes Lulú. De todos modos, ya sé de clase de mujer eres y no me interesa, en lo absoluto, tu vida galante.- Termina de decir y Lulú se pone furiosa.

Ll: Mira... No te mandé a llamar para que me regañaras por lo que hago con mi vida, sino para saber, si ya cumpliste con el trabajo que te mandé hacer.

Br: Te imaginas, ¿cuántas chicas se llaman Videl? Y ¿De qué algunas de ellas podrían tener medallones? ¿Si tan solo pudieras ser un poco más especifica en la descripción de la chica?- Le pregunta sarcásticamente.

Ll: Ya, entiendo tu punto y no me lo tienes que decir de esa manera.- Se molesta por el sarcasmo de Bardock.- Esa chica Videl, era la hija de Verónica, una hechicera muy poderosa, tan poderosa que una vez me derrotó, después se casó con un simple mortal y para que su hija tuviera una herencia, le dio un medallón donde guarda los grandes de Verónica. Y gracias a ti, me ayudaste a quitarme de encima a Verónica y a su marido.

Br: No me lo recuerdes.- Nuevamente, la situación se pone dolorosa para Bardock.- Me arrepiento de haberles quitado la vida a dos personas inocentes.

Ll: Y temo que... Su hija haya heredado sus poderes, pueda que no lo sepa, ya que es medio mortal, pero lo único malo, es el medallón que ella posee.

Br: Y ¿qué quieres que haga?

Ll: Ya lo sabes, quiero que encuentres a esa chica y la mates. Y también quiero que me traigas ese medallón.

Br: Y ¿qué características tiene ese medallón, para reconocerla?- Pregunta cínicamente.

Ll: El medallón tiene un rubí en el centro.- La respuesta impactó a Bardock.

Br: ¿Y dices qué la chica lo traía puesto?- Preguntó preocupado.

Ll: Por supuesto, de hecho, Gohan fue quien la vio, poseyendo el medallón.- Bardock casi le daba un infarto, ya que Lulú describía el medallón que, supuestamente, él tenía guardado por años y que nadie sabía que lo tenía en su poder. Y teme que esa chica de que habla Lulú, se trate de Ana. ¿Qué sucederá?... ¿Qué ocultará Bardock?... ¿Cuál será el verdadero origen de Ana?... ¿Cómo saldrán del problema en que se metieron Goku y Vegeta?...


	9. La salvacion

**CAPITULO 8**

En la mansión del Conde Yamcha, Goku y Vegeta se metieron en un problema grande, al ser detectados por Bulma y Milk, y ahora no saben que hacer. Como siempre, Milk se pone histérica y se desmaya, nuevamente, sin pensarlo dos veces los dos salen corriendo de la mansión, los guardias del Conde salieron en su búsqueda y Bulma va detrás de ellos, dejando a Milk con la sirvienta.

Vg: ¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA, KAKAROTTO, MIRA LO QUE PROPOCAS POR DECIR TANTAS TONTERÍAS!.- Le reclamaba muy agitado, mientras corrían.

Gk: ¡¿MI CULPA! ¡LA CULPA ES TUYA POR EMPEZAR LA PELEA!.- También le reclamaba muy agitado, mientras les disparaban flechas.

Vg: ¡NO HUBIERA EMPEZADO LA PELEA, SINO DEJARAS DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!- Se lo decía mientras corría y esquivaba una de las flechas.

Gk: ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDES AGUANTAR UNA SIMPLE BROMA!.- También hacía lo mismo. Cuando los dos llegaron a la entrada del bosque, se estrellan en una especie de campo magnético no los dejaban entrar.- PERO ¿QUÉ PASA?.- Y al otro extremo estaban Cell y Freezer burlándose de ellos. Y sacaron un cartel que decía: PERDEDORES. Luego se van. Sin saber que hacer, trataron de abrir el campo, pero los guardias los tenían rodeados, los estaban apuntando con las flechas y cuando estaban a punto de disparar, escucharon una orden de la que se detuvieran y cuando voltearon era Bulma.

Bl: Déjelos en paz.- Les ordena a los guardias mientras ella se ponía en frete de ellos.- Quiero que bajen esas flechas.- Los guardias obedecen.- Por ningún motivo lastimen a estos animales.

Guardia: Pero su majestad, estos animales son muy peligrosos...- Es interrumpido por Bulma.

Bl: No creo que sean peligrosos, además el lobo nos salvó a mi y a mi prima de los asaltantes, prácticamente el debo mi vida, así que no quiero que los lastimen, ni a el, ni al zorro.- Dicho esto, los guardias obedecen, y Vegeta se le acerca a Bulma, y ella se arrodilla para acariciarle la cabeza.- ¡Eres muy hermoso!.- Se le acerca también Goku.- Y tu eres muy simpático.- También le acaricia la cabeza, cosa que le agrada a Goku, Bulma sonríe y Vegeta se pone rojo.- Pueden venir a visitarme las veces que quieran.- Los dos estaban muy atentos a lo que le decía, en especial Vegeta.- Parecen como si me entendieran. Bueno me voy, tengo que ver como está Milk.- Bulma y los guardias se retiran dejando solos a Goku y Vegeta.

Gk: No lo puedo creer


	10. El complot

**CAPITULO 9**

Al salvar a Goku y a Vegeta de una posible muerte segura, Bulma se los llevo al palacio; ella se empezó a encariñar rápidamente con nuestros amigos, sobretodo con Vegeta, Bulma se impresiono tanto con el que tenia la sensación que una profunda atracción, y se preguntaba porque sentía eso con un lobo como si fuera una persona muy apuesta, sin imaginarse que en realidad era un príncipe condenado por un malvado hechizo. Así, los llevo al jardín de la mansión, Bulma ordeno a que les trajera comida para sus invitados; aunque con rareza, los criados quedaron impresionados por la petición de Bulma, pues no les quedo de otra que obedecer. Y al momento de que le trajeron la comida ellos, inmediatamente, devoraron todo los que les traían, y se impresionaron la rapidez de digerir la comida.

Ml: Bulma, como puedes traer a estos animales peligrosos y salvajes?- aun trataba de sobreponerse del susto.

Bl: A mi no me parecen peligrosos, son muy simpáticos, sobretodo el zorro, es demasiado juguetón.- Le decía mientras se acercaba a ellos y les acariciaba sus cabezas.- Además querida Milk, este lobo, fue quien nos salvo de los asaltantes.

Ml: Aunque me digas lo contrario, a mi me parecen animales salvajes.- Aun seguía en su negativa, hasta que Goku se le ocurrió una idea, dejo de comer por un momento (Milagro que el deje comida), se puso a buscar al sus alrededores flores, y con su hocico arranco las mas bellas flores que encontró, cuando termino de arrancar flores, Goku se los llevo ante los pies de Milk, se las acerco con su nariz y luego puso una carita como unos ojitos tiernos como una señal que el daba a Milk para que lo acepte. Milk quedo confundida al ver tan noble gesto del simpático zorro, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le hiciera un detalle tan precioso, pudo de esperarse de un pretendiente, pero jamás de un zorro.- …Pues… Muchas gracias…- tomo las flores y las coloco en la mesa.- Eres muy noble.- ella le sonríe y le empieza acariciar la cabeza, cosa que le gusto a Goku. Cosa que conmovió a Bulma y a Vegeta, pero nuevamente se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, aun no se podía explicar porque esta atracción.

Mientras tanto, Lulu estaba con un humor de los mil diablos porque Bardock aun no cumplía con su mandato, y para desquitarse del coraje que traía, rompía estatuas de piedra que lanzaba al aire sus compinches con sus esferas de energía, Cell y Freezer, y Gohan solo observaba como Lulu se enojaba y le encontraba divertido.

Ll: ¡¡¡LANZEN!- Ordenaba a Cell y a Freezer para que lanzaran una estatua de piedra y ella lo hacia polvo con una de las esferas de energía.

Gh: Buen tiro vaquero.- Se burlaba.

Ll: Es que Bardock aun no ha cumplió mi encargo, me urge que se deshaga de esa mocosa, puede arruinar mis planes, temo que ella halla heredado los poderes de Verónica y si no lo logra antes de que descubra sus poderes, perderé todo.

Gh: Pues se acaba el juego. Al parecer, Bardock ya perdió la práctica, deberías mandar otras curvas para que te hagan el trabajo, Lulu.- se bufaba de ella, pero Lulu se le ocurrió una idea con las palabras de Gohan y empieza a reírse.

Ll: Ohh, si.- se reía.- Creo que…- Se le acercaba a Gohan.- Aun me queda…- abrazaba a Gohan por la espalda.-… ciertas curvas Gohan.- Gohan se aparta de ella al entender sus indirectas.

Gh: Ni se te ocurra, asesinar personas no es mi especialidad, yo solamente soy un ladrón profesional.

Ll: Gohan, no la mataras tú, solo Bardock puede hacer eso, lo que quiero que hagas es que la seduzcas y hazla conducir al fondo de la telaraña y que te robes el medallón que posee.

Gh: Y porque no mandas a los idiotas que tienes como cómplices.

Ll: Porque eres el único que la ha visto, y además me dijiste que era muy bonita y puede seducirla Gohan, ya que eres muy apuesto y no hay chica que se te resista.

Gh: Yo ya no puedo con las mujeres, ni mucho menos, voy andar con una niñita boba.

Ll: OOHH si, porque fue la causa en que te metiste en este problema no; te sorprendí tratando de robar mi formula para sanar enfermedades para poder salvar a tu novia, y te la di a cambio que trabajaras para mi…

Gh: ¿Trabajar para ti? Me convertiste en tu esclavo.- Se puso molesto.

Ll:... Pero, ¿como te lo agradeció esa tarada?- las cosas se ponían feo para Gohan.- Pues te dejo por otro, hirió tus sentimientos Gohan.- La situación se puso dolorosa para Gohan.

Gh: Mira no sigas.

Ll: Ves Gohan que te conviene trabajar para mi? Mira si tú logras traerme el medallón que posee esa niña, y yo te daré, algo que anhelas más que el tesoro del mundo.- le susurra por el oído.- TU LIBERTAD.- Gohan se sorprende con las palabras que dice Lulu.

(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Chicos creo que hay un error en algunos capítulos encontraran el nombre de "Guadalupe" cuando los encuentre es el personaje de Gimi, pero fue un error de la computadora y también les pido disculpas por hacer el capitulo 8 muy corto, pero me gano la prisa y no me di cuenta)


	11. La historia de Bardock

**CAPITULO 10**

Mientras en el bosque Bardock se quedo pensando que iba a hacer, ya que hoy en la mañana, sin darse cuenta Ana, Bardock descubrió que ella tenía el medallón puesto, pero no le dijo nada, pero estaba aterrado con lo que podía pasar si Lulu llegara a descubrir que Ana era en realidad Videl, la mujer que mas le ha temido y cómo de muchos medios ha intentado asesinar a ella y a su madre, y siguió caminando y empezó a recordar lo que el era antes, un asesino profesional que no tenia misericordia con nadie.

FLASH BACK

Empieza a recordar hace 20 años que el estaba en un cuartel donde estaba hombres con el asesinos y ladrones, todos estaban contando sus anécdotas, de cuantas personas había matado por día y lo divertido que era haciendo ese trabajo.

Asesino 1: Miren, el día de hoy, 10 idiotas me dijeron que estaba gordo y que necesitaba hacer dieta, y saben que hice.- todos estaban muriéndose de la curiosidad por saber que hizo.- Les arranque la lengua con mi navaja favorita.- Todos empezaron a reírse.- De que se ríen, lo hice.

Asesino 2: Pues yo me conseguí unas pollitas que están muy ricas, y me divertí un rato con ellas, pero una desgraciada me golpeo y tuve que matarla.

Asesino 3: Se lo merecía, y tú que haz hecho Bardock, tú siempre tienes anécdotas interesantes.

Br: No hay nada que contar.- se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Asesino 1: Vamos Bardock, crees que vine solo para escuchar a estos idiotas, o ser el payaso del circo… no, solo vine a escuchar las historias del gran mercenario Bardock, cuéntanos.

Br: Pues… el día de hoy asesine a un pueblo entero y me pagaron muy bien por el trabajo.- todos quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo Bardock y el muy orgulloso de lo que hizo.

Asesino 3: Vaya Bardock, cada vez me sorprendes.

Asesino 2: Si, recuerden muchachos Bardock, es el mejor entre todos.

Asesino 1: Un brindis por nuestro camarada, Bardock Macklen, el Gran Mercenario.- Y todos brindaron.

?- Si brindemos por Bardock, el mejor asesino que he tenido el placer de conocer.- decía una mujer.

Asesino 2: Pero si es Lulu, nuestra buena benefactora, la hechicera mas poderosa que conozco, capaz de sanar hasta las peores enfermedades.

Ll: Por favor no me halaguen tanto, además quien se lo merece es Bardock, he quedado maravillada con su trabajo, Sr. Bardock.- Con los halagos de Lulu, hace que Bardock se sonroje.

Br: Para mi es un placer para mi señora mía, al quedar maravillada con mi trabajo.- Hace una reverencia ante Lulu.- Yo estaré aquí, a sus ordenes mi señora.

Ll: ¿De verdad… a mis ordenes?

FLASH BACK

_Br: "En ese tiempo… no me importaba la gente que asesinaba… ni mucho menos si se trataba de hombres… mujeres… o niños… Yo no tenía piedad a nadie… Lo único que me importaba era la satisfacción de ser el mas fuerte… el mas conocido… el mas temido… entre todos"…_- Bardock hacia reflexión de si mismo de su vida pasada.- _… Todo eso era mi vida hasta que conocí a Anne… Y por ella cambie de vida…- _De nuevo empieza a recordar.

FLASH BACK

Empieza a recordar Bardock, se encontraba en un bosque el estaba corriendo, ya que muchos aldeanos lo perseguían para matarlo, traían flechas, palos, piedras, hachas, etc., cualquier cosa para atraparlo.

Aldeano 1: ATRAPEN AL ASESINO!- Gritaba uno.

Aldeano 2: TENEMOS QUE HACERLE PAGAR POR TODAS LAS VIDAS QUE EL LE HA QUITADO.- Decía otro. Mientras Bardock seguía corriendo para salvar su vida, se escondió de un árbol grande para descansar un poco, hasta que uno de los aldeanos lo descubrió y empezó a gritar, Bardock volvió a correr, pero se detuvo frente a un barranco de unos 25 m. y al fondo se encontraba un río, los aldeanos le lanzaron piedras y flechas; Bardock no sabia que hacer, ya estaba atrapado, hasta que unos de los aldeanos le tiro un flecha y logro herirlo, en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Por la herida, hizo que Bardock cayera en el barranco y cayo en el río.

_Br: Casi estaba a punto de morir por la flecha, casi me llegaba al corazón, pero me salve de morir ahogado, por no ser por Anne..._- Vuelve a recordar.

FLASH BACK

Bardock se encontraba en el fondo del río, estaba semi-inconciente solo podía ver los reflejos del sol sobre el agua, hasta que ve el rostro de una mujer muy bonita, ella extendió sus brazos y Bardock perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la mujer nuevamente.

?.- ¿Se encuentra bien Sr? – Ella preguntó dulcemente.

Br:…Yo… te he… visto.- Hablaba con dificultad.

?.- No hable, esta muy herido… Usted tiene suerte, la flecha casi le llegaba al corazón, si no fuera por que yo estaba cerca del río, hubiera muerto.- Ella le decía mientras humedecía una compresa y se lo puso en el frente de Bardock.- Pero no se imagina cuanto trabajo me costo por sacar la flecha de su pecho.

Br.- ¿Tu… me salvaste?- Ella afirmaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa.- Pero... como…

?- Arrastrándolo, soy una chica muy fuerte.- Ella empieza a reírse, y hace que Bardock tenga rubor en su cara (o ya sea por la fiebre).

Br: Pero… Yo no… puedo quedarme… aquí… Tengo… que irme…- Trata de levantarse, pero la herida lo impide y de nuevo la chica hace que se recueste nuevamente.

?- ¿Pero que hace? No se levante, esta muy mal herido y aparte tiene mucha fiebre. ¿Qué tal si se queda aquí hasta que sane completamente?- Bardock obedece, cosa que era muy raro para el, ya que le molestaba que le dijera que tenia que hacer, pero porque empezar ahora y con una chica que no conoce.

Br: Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto.

: Mi nombre es Anne, pero puede llamarme Annie, ¿y usted?

Br: … Bardock… Bardock Macklen.

Ai (Annie): Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Macklen.- Annie decía con una gran sonrisa, cosa que le impresiono a Bardock.

Br.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ai: Tengo 20 años, y usted, Sr. Macklen.

Br: Adivina.- El le sonrió.

Ai: ¿20?- Bardock negaba con la cabeza.- ¿25?- Seguía negando.- ¿30? ¿35?- seguía negando.- No creo que sea mayor de 30 años.

Br: Tengo 40 años.

Ai: ¡40, pero se ve muy joven.- Le dijo muy sorprendida.

_Br: "Desde ese momento que la vi me atraía sin darme cuenta, como me encantaba su sonrisa… Kakarotto cada momento me recuerda a Annie, el heredo su alegría y su sonrisa".- _Siguió recordando Bardock y se puso alegre. Pasaron días en que Bardock seguía en la casa de Annie, ya sintiéndose mejor, salio de la casa y vio contemplo el paisaje solo tenia sus pantalones y sus botas, y en el pecho solo tenia la venda que cubría su herida. (Pero que bien formado estaba Bardock, si me lo preguntan quiero con el)Y Annie regresaba de traer provisiones y vio a Bardock levantado.

Ai: Vaya Sr. Macklen, ya se ve mucho mejor.- Decía mientras cargaba las provisiones y como todo un caballero, Bardock la ayuda a cargar las provisiones.- Pero Sr. Macklen no se moleste, yo puedo, además aun esta convaleciente.- Se sonroja un poco.

Br: Descuida, pero no me llames "Sr. Macklen" ni tampoco me trates de usted, me haces sentir viejo y no lo soy.- Por lo que le dijo, Annie se sonroja aun mas.

Ai: … De acuerdo… Bardock… Pero tu eres 20 años mayor que yo- Ella vuelve a sonreír.

_Br: "Como me hacia feliz cada vez que ella sonreía".- _Seguía recordando, pasaron semanas y Bardock ya se entraba totalmente recuperado, Annie lo llevo a pasear para que conociera el paisaje, y lo llevo a una pequeña cascada muy hermoso.- Annie, ¿Por qué vives sola? ¿No tienes parientes?

Ai: No, mis padres murieron cuando yo era niña, desde pequeña he luchado para sobrevivir, yo sola.

Br: Pero ahora me tienes a mi.- Se le acercaba a ella. Annie se puso nerviosa y se sonrojaba.

Ai: Lo se…- ella empieza a caminar, pero se tropieza con una roca, estaba apunto de caer pero Bardock la sostiene a tiempo.- Gracias, Bar…- ella se le quedo fijamente a los ojos a que Bardock, sus frente chocaron.

Br: ¿Estas bien?- le susurro

Ai: Si…- También susurraba, pero en un momento espontáneo, poco a poco ellos chocaron sus labios, del uno y del otro, el beso duro mucho rato, hasta que se separaron lentamente, pero si que el la soltara, solo tenia las cabezas en su frente.

Br: Anne. Desde el comento que te vi, me gustaste tanto, tanto que ahora siento algo por ti, algo que nunca he sentido por nadie… Te amo Anne.- le susurraba (que romántico, quisiera tener a Bardock que me dijera a mi).

Ai: Yo… También siento lo mismo Bardock, pero que dirá la gente sobre nuestras edades, además harán un escándalo…- El le toma su barbilla y hace que lo vea a los ojos.

Br: Olvídate de la gente y disfruta este momento.- El la beso tiernamente y Annie le corresponde ese beso.- _"Si que era muy hermosa, yo la amaba y ella a mi, y por nuestro amor, le oculte a Anne de que era yo, y fue por ella que decidí cambiar de vida… Meses después, ella y yo nos casamos, sin importarnos lo que dirían la gente de que yo tenga 40 y ella 20…Y cuando me dio la noticia que esperaba a Kakarotto, me hizo el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, y me jure a mi mismo que por mi hijo que no volvería a asesinar a nadie, pero mi secreto no duro en ocultarse…".-_ Seguía recordando, estaba Annie sentada en la mesa, estaba embarazada de 7 meses, Annie estaba llorando por un papel que ella esta viendo. Y entra Bardock, trayendo un pescado grande.- Annie ya llegue, mira traje la cena.- El detecto que Annie esta llorando.- ¿Qué te pasa Anne?- Pregunto preocupado.- ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

Ai: Si.- Seguía llorando.

Br: ¿Quién fue?

Ai: Fuiste tu

Br: ¿Qué te hice?- Anne le muestra el papel que tenía en la mesa, Bardock la lee, mas o menos dice asi:

"_SE BUSCA _

_A ESTE ASESINO QUE HA A ACABADO CON PUEBLOS ENTEROS._

_SI LO VE, NO SE LE ACERQUE ES MUY PELIGROSO_

_SE LE GRATIFICARA AL QUE LO ENTREGUE VIVO O MUERTO"_

(Y luego se mostraba su retrato de el)

Br: Anne… puedo explicarlo…- Se puso nervioso.

Ai: Eres un asesino.- Sus lagrimas seguían saliendo.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres un asesino?

Br: Porque no se presento la oportunidad, te lo iba a decir, pero no ahora ya que estas en una situación muy delicada, y luego decidí no decírtelo…

Ai: Mataste a muchas personas inocentes, cuando encontré tu retrato, me dijo el que te hirió con la flecha, que ya no me preocupara, por que según el te había matado con la flecha y que luego caíste en un barranco… Ahora entiendo por que te encontré en el río.

Br: Anne, me arrepiento de lo que fui.- Se arrodillo ante Anne.- Pero gracias a ti, yo he cambiado de vida, hasta decidí vivir como un campesino por ti y jure que no lo volvería a hacer, Anne, por favor perdóname, te juro que he cambiado.

Ai: No se si creerte…

Br: Te juro que ya no lo voy a volver a hacer, tú me cambiaste mucho, yo era alguien que no le importaba nada ni nadie, pero hasta que te conocí eso fue cambiando poco a poco….

Ai: Júrame que nunca le volverás a quitarle la vida a alguien Bardock, ni aunque fuera por salvarme la vida, Júramelo.

Br: Te lo juro por la vida de nuestro hijo, Anne. – El toca su vientre, y los dos se abrazaron.- _"Así fue, yo viví tranquilo con Anne, luego llego la felicidad cuando nació Kakarotto, aunque ella lo llamaba "Goku" porque ella decía que era un ángel que cayo del cielo, después pasaron 5 años, Anne se volvió a embarazar, me hizo feliz la idea, pero sobretodo a Kakarotto estaba feliz con la idea de un nuevo hermanito, pero era el comienzo de mi calvario… cuando el doctor termino de revisar a Anne, hablo con Anne y conmigo, le dijo que Anne, tiene una enfermedad muy rara y que podía complicar en el momento del parto, y que peligraría las vidas de Anne y del bebe. Yo estaba desesperado, no quería perder a Anne… Así que tome la peor decisión, lo cual transformo mi vida en un infierno, y lo que mas me dolió fue que arrastre a mi hijo a esta vida"…- _Con esta reflexión, a Bardock se les escaparon lagrimas en los ojos. Bardock y su familia, partieron hasta el palacio de Lulu.

Ll: ¿Bardock? No lo puedo creer, estas vivo, oí rumores de que te asesinaron.- Ella felizmente se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

Br: Me salve afortunadamente.- Luego ella se separo

Ll: Pero ¿Por qué no viniste antes? ¡AHH, Ya se! Querías esconderte por un buen rato. Y dime ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

Br: Lulu, mis colegas decían que tú eras una hechicera muy poderosa y que tienes los dones para sanar cualquier enfermedad, incluso las que son incurables.

Ll: Si, así es.

Br: Pues necesito que me ayudes.

Ll: ¿Estas enfermo?

Br: Yo no, es mi esposa…- Lulu lo interrumpe.

Ll: ¡¿ESPOSA! ¿Tienes una esposa?- La noticia impacto a Lulu, y mas cuando entro Goku al salón donde estaban ellos. (Que tierno estaba en la edad de 5 añitos)

Gk: Mira papa, encontré un bicho grande.- Se lo mostraba a su papa.

Br: Kakarotto, estoy algo ocupado, ¿Por qué no vas con tu mama?- Lulu se le acerco a Goku y se agacho para verlo bien.

Ll: Así que este es tu hijo, se parece a ti Bardock, ¿Cómo estas pequeño caballerito?- Le pregunta a Goku, pero este no le responde.

Br: Kakarotto, la señora te esta hablando… Discúlpalo Lulu, es algo tímido.

Gk: Papa, ella se parece a las brujas feas y malas de los cuentos que mi mama me lee.- Le susurraba a Bardock, pero Lulu escucho el comentario. (Dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad)

Ll: ¡Que lindo niño!- En su rostro se figuro una sonrisa, pero por dentro quería aplastarlo.

Br: Kakarotto, no digas esas cosas, vete con tu mama, ándale.- Goku, como todo un niño obediente, le hace caso a su papa, y los deja a los dos solos.- Discúlpalo, no sabe lo que dijo, ya sabes a su edad inventa tantas fantasías.

Ll: Descuida los niños son así, además no me afecta en lo absoluto.- Se tomo un poco de tiempo para saber que hacer con esta situación, pero después de mucho pensarlo, se le ocurrió una idea.- Esta bien Bardock, te ayudare, pero a cambio de una cosa.

Br: ¿A cambio de que?

Ll: De que trabajes para mi, Bardock.- Volvió a poner esa sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que Bardock le aterraba esa sonrisa.

Br: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Ll: Paciencia Bardock, por lo pronto descansa, ¿Por qué no ocupas la cabaña que se encuentra en el bosque? Que sea mi regalo para ustedes, muy pronto sabrás que trabajo es el que te voy a encargar.

_Br: "Pasaron días, aunque Annie no le dio mucha confianza a Lulu, pero no tuvo otro remedio que aguantarla, todo era normal, hasta que Annie, cayo muy enferma y el peor caso fue que ya era hora de que Anne diera a luz"._- Bardock desesperado, va con Lulu, para que curada a Annie.- Lulu, por favor, ayuda a Annie, se esta muriendo.

Ll: Te voy ayudar, pero hasta que hagas el trabajo que te voy a pedir que hagas.

Br: Haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea.

Ll: Así me gusta.- Le entrega un retrato de una pareja y un papel con una dirección.- La mujer que ves allí, se llama Verónica Sanz, y esa es su dirección…- La interrumpe Bardock.

Br: No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Ll: ¿No te lo imaginas, mi querido Bardock?- Vuelve a sonreír diabólicamente, y Bardock comprendió lo que quiere Lulu.

Br: …No Lulu…. Eso no… Otra cosa menos esto… No me pidas eso…

Ll: ¡ELIMINALA! DESASTE DE ELLA.

Br: Lulu, yo he cambiado de vida, le prometí a Anne que no volvería a asesinar personas.

Ll: ¿Quieres que tu esposa se ponga bien, no? Entonces mata a esa mujer. Además me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa, así que te estoy pidiendo que mates a Verónica.

Br: ¡PUES NO HARE LO QUE ME PIDAS!- Grita.- ¡Comprende! Yo he cambiado de vida Lulu, cuando nació Kakarotto, jure que nunca volvería a estos pasos y se lo prometí a Anne.

Ll: ¿Quién se enterara? Te prometo que ella no lo sabrá, además lo haces para salvarla… Recuerda que yo puedo sanarla, puedes que quites una vida, pero a la vez salvas a dos vidas… No te queda de otra Bardock.- El se le quedo mirando a Lulu, y luego se quedo pensando de lo que iba a hacer. No tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

FLASH BACK

_Br: "Partir hasta donde estaba Verónica, recuerdo la primera vez que la conocí, era una mujer muy hermosa, ella se encontraba sentada en una mesa de jardín, luego se acerco el mismo sujeto del retrato que me enseño Lulu, estaba a punto de cometer el crimen, hasta que una criada de ellos traía a una bebita recién nacida, Verónica la cargo en sus brazos, y descubrí que era su hija… Entonces me retracte, no la quería matar, ni mucho menos siendo madre… Pero luego pensé en Annie y el bebe, ella estaba muy mal que podía morir sino Lulu la ayudara. Lo pensé mucho, y decidí que por el bien de Anne, tenia que asesinar a Verónica…Por primera vez me sentí que era mi primer crimen… estaba nervioso, aun dudaba en hacerlo………… Y lo hice………Luego regrese cuanto antes a la cabaña, para saber como estaba Anne…………Y allí…………Mi vida fue destruida…………_- Bardock estaba en un mar de lagrimas, recargado en un árbol.

FLASH BACK

Bardock corría por todo el bosque, hasta llegar a la cabaña, pero allí se encontró Lulu afuera de la cabaña, con una cara triste.

Ll: ¿Cumpliste con mi mandato?

Br: Si Lulu, lo hice… Ahora… quiero ver a Anne.- estaba a punto de entrar, pero Lulu se cruza su camino.

Ll: Bardock, ya nació tu hija, esta bien, pero…- Estaba a punto de llorar.- Anne, no resistió, acaba de morir.

Br: ¡QUE!... NO… NO PUEDE SER……… - Casi se desvanece, comenzó a llorar amargamente.- PERO… ¿Por qué no la salvaste? Dijiste que la sanarías…. ¡DIJISTES QUE LA SANARIAS!- La tomo de los brazos y la sacudió muy fuerte, hasta lastimarla, pero Cell y Freezer lo detienen.

Ll: Hice lo que pude, Bardock… Pero hay algo que debes de saber… No se como ni cuando, pero Anne se entero de lo que fuiste a hacer.

Br: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se entero?

Ll: No lo se, pero se entero y yo trate de sanarla, pero Anne no quería que me acercara a ella. Yo hice lo que estaba a mi alcance, Bardock.- Se le acerco y lo abrazo, pero luego puso una sonrisa y fingiendo que lloraba, mientras que Cell y Freezer hacían lo mismo, pero tenían cebollitas y se lo ponían cerca de los ojos para que pensaran que estaban llorando. Pero Bardock no se daba cuenta y correspondió al abrazo de Lulu.- El pequeño Goku, no sabe nada, esta en el palacio, jugando en el jardín del palacio.

FLASH BACK

_Br:"Trate de sobreponerme por mis hijos, pero otra desgracia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, mi pequeña hija murió de la misma enfermedad de su madre… ahora si estaba desvastado, quería morirme… Corrí por todo el bosque como un loco… Quería escapar de mi realidad… Pero vi algo que me sorprendió… Y que cambio mi vida nuevamente"._

FLASH BACK

Bardock se encontraba llorando en un árbol, hasta que ve a Cell y Freezer corriendo, y noto que Freezer traía cargando algo. Los siguió sin darse cuenta.

Fr: ¿Qué haremos Cell? Esos brujos nos harán barbacoa.- Seguía corriendo.

Cl: ¡No sueltes a la niña Freezer!- Seguían corriendo, Bardock los seguía sin importar lo rápido que corrieran, hasta que se detuvieron, y Bardock se escondió detrás de un árbol para ver que estaban haciendo. Y escucho el llanto de la bebita.

Cl: OK Freezer, ponla allí.- Freezer puso la bebe en el suelo.- Muy bien a que hacer esto.- Saca una daga, Bardock estaba impactado por lo que iban a hacer, cuando estaba a punto de clavarle la daga, cuando la ropita de la bebe salio el medallón y salio una luz que hizo que Cell y Freezer quedaran ciegos por un momento, Bardock aprovecho la situación y tomo la bebe y se fue a la cabaña.- NO PUEDO VER NADA.

Fr: NI YO.- En unos momentos volvieron a recobrar la vista.- ¿Y la niña? ¿Dónde diablos esta la niña?

Cl: Tal vez se fue gateando.

Fr: ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! Ella no puede gatear, es una recién nacida... ¡OHH NO!... Si no hacemos el trabajo, la Sra. Lulu nos hará trizas, cuando se entere de lo que paso...

Cl: Si se entera de ello.- Poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fr: Por su puesto que se ente…- Comprendió el punto de Cell.- ¡AHHH! Bien dicho, bicho.

En la cabaña, Bardock encontró dormido a Goku, ni se dio cuenta que salio, pero se preguntaba porque Cell y Freezer querían asesinar a la bebe, y sobretodo, de quien se trataba y quien era sus padres; pues la única que podía explicarlo era Lulu. Así que fue al palacio, cuando llego, y estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta cuando escucho, sin querer, la conversación de Lulu con sus gatos. (Así los llamaba a Cell y Freezer)

Ll: Y bien, ¿Qué hicieron con la niña?

Fr: Como usted lo ordeno, nos deshicimos de ella.

Cl: Si, si, esta muerta como un mosca, como era un "angelito" la tuvimos que regresar al cielo.- Burlándose los dos.

Ll: Muy bien, ya no tendré que preocuparme mas por Verónica, al fin me deshice de ella y de su pequeña bastarda, al fin las borre del mapa.- Al escuchar tales palabras, Bardock quedo horrorizado, no podía creer que Lulu era capaz de asesinar a una inocente, por solo el hecho de ser la hija de su gran rival. Entonces regreso a la cabaña, cargo por un momento a la niña, la bebe era muy preciosa, le hacia gestos a Bardock, lo cual lo conmovió mucho, poco a poco, la bebita se fue ganando el corazón partido de Bardock, el vio el medallón que poseía y leyó el reverso de este: _"Nuestro amor es infinito. Para nuestra pequeña hija. Videl"._

Br: ¡Videl! Asi que ese es tu nombre…- Luego se la quito.- No te preocupes, yo voy a protegerte de Lulu, solo espero que contigo logre el perdón que tanto necesito.- En eso entra Goku todo adormilado.

Gk: Papa, ¿mi hermanita esta bien? ¿Ya no le duele su pancita?- Pregunta muy preocupado (Que tierno se ve mi bebe)

Br: No… Ya no le duele nada… El doctor la curo… y mírala, ya esta bien.- Le muestra a Goku a su nueva hermanita.

Gk: Oye papa, ¿Cómo se llamara la bebe?

Br: Se llamara…- Oculto el medallón con su puño.-… Ana… Goku, quiero que me escuches, tu hermanita esta muy pequeña y necesita que nosotros la cuidemos mucho, y tú como eres el hermano mayor, tienes que cuidarla mas, ¿lo harás hijo? ¿Me ayudaras a cuidarla?

Gk: Si papa, te prometo que te ayudare a cuidar a mi hermanita Anita.

FLASH BACK

Volviendo a la realidad, Bardock siguió caminando hasta llegar la cabaña y observo por la ventana a Ana que estaba platicando con Gimi, divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Br: _"Afortunadamente, nadie supo que mi verdadera hija murió, así que fue muy fácil ocultar la verdadera identidad de Ana, y no tuve problema con Kakarotto, ya que era muy pequeño entonces.- _Seguía observando a Ana sonriendo.- _No te preocupes hija mía, te prometí que te iba a proteger, te salve una vez de la maldad de Lulu, lo haré de nuevo… No me importa que me cueste la vida para lograrlo… Moriría por protegerte…Videl." _

(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Discúlpeme por hacer el capitulo 10 largo, si quieren averiguar del porque lo hice largo, contácteme con mi correo )


	12. La vida y maldad de Lulu

**CAPITULO 11**

En el palacio, Lulu aun seguía de muy mal humor, y se desquitaba su coraje con sus compinches de Cell y Freezer. (Los comparezco)

Ll: ¡IDIOTAS! ¡IMBECILES! ¡ESTUPIDOS! ¡SI HUBIERAN ECHO BIEN EL TRABAJO DE LIQUIDAR A ESA NIÑA, NO ESTARIA SUFRIENDO! ¡TORPES!- Cada insulto que ella daba, lanzaba una esfera de energía a Cell y Freezer, ellos los esquivaban como si jugaban a la "bola caliente". Estuvo haciendo eso por un buen rato, hasta que se calmo, luego dio la vuelta y se sentó en su sillón.- No tienen remedio… Son una vergüenza para las fuerzas del mal.- Lo decía con una profunda desilusión, mientras que el salón estaba todo destrozado y Cell y Freezer estaba todo golpeados.

Cl: No se me ponga triste mi señora.

Fr: Si ama y señora, al menos tiene algo muy importante de nosotros…

Cl: Si, nuestro respecto y nuestra fidelidad eterna.

Ll: Y de que me sirve eso, ni siquiera pueden cumplir con una simple tarea.- Decía toda triste.- Míreme, soy un fracaso.

Cl: No diga eso señora, usted es la hechicera mas poderosa se la Tierra.

Fr: Si, la mas malvada que hemos conocido.

Ll: Saben, nunca fui tan mala, fue la vida que me transformo de esta manera.- Luego se retruese del coraje.- Odiaba a mis padres, cada vez que me comparaban con mi hermana mayor, Lilith; también la odiaba a ella por ser mejor que yo… Siempre quise ser la hermana mayor, en lugar de mi hermana mayor… Cuando les demostré lo contrario, me convertir en la aprendiza de la bruja Unanai Baba, la bruja mas poderosa de la Tierra, y allí fue donde conocí a la estupida de Verónica.- Empezaba a recordar.

FLASH BACK

Lulu se encontraba en una sala, donde los brujos lo llamaban la sala de la meditación, ella estaba moviendo los objetos de telekinesia, allí entra una bruja muy conocida por todos, Unanai Baba, y como siempre estaba encima de su esfera de cristal y estaba acompañada de una chica muy bonita, de ojos azules y pelo largo y negro, y traía puesto su medallón.

UB (Unanai Baba): Lulu, quiero presentarte a Verónica Sanz, ella será tu compañera, espero que se lleven bien.

Vr (Verónica): Mucho gusto Lulu.- Lulu la miro como algo insignificante.

UB: Bueno las dejo solas para que se conozcan.- Se retira.

Vr: Espero que todo salga bien. Y que seamos compañeras.

Ll: Mira, niñita, a mi me gusta trabajar sola, y no necesito compañeras, mi único objetivo es ser la hechicera mas poderosa del mundo. (Que grosera)

FLASH BACK

Ll: No saben como la deteste del primer momento que la conocí, era una tonta, pero lo que no podía comprender el poder que traía, cada vez nosotras nos superábamos, lo único motivo del porque la odie fue por que ella era la alumna ejemplar de Unanai Baba.- Lulu volvió a recordar.

FLASH BACK

Lulu se encontraba en la oficina de Unanai Baba, estaba discutiendo.

Ll: ¿ESTOY EXPULSADA? PERO ¿POR QUE MAESTRA?

UB: Lulu, No quieres convivir con tus compañeras, yo quiero formar hechiceras que puedan ayudar a su prójimo, pero tu solo utilizas tus poderes para tu propio beneficio.

Ll: Bien sabe que soy muy sobresaliente, puedo mostrar que soy poderosa.

UB: No dudo de tu poder Lulu, pero tienes mucha ambición y maldad Lulu. Y con eso no podrás sobresalir en la vida, ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Verónica?

Ll: Verónica, Verónica, siempre Verónica, pero le voy a demostrar que soy mas fuerte que ella.- Se retira de la oficina muy furiosa, y por todos lados estaba buscando a Verónica, hasta que la encontró.- A ti te estaba buscando Mustia.

Vr: ¿Qué pasa Lulu? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

Ll: Te reto a un duelo, para saber quien de las dos es la mas fuerte, claro si te sientes capaz de vencerme.

Vr: Pero Lulu…

UB: Acepta Verónica, quiero que me demuestres que tan fuerte eres.

Vr: Esta bien maestra… Lulu acepto tu reto.- Ambas fueron a una plataforma, y se pusieron en frente, cada una hizo aparecer su báculo, pero Lulu era una hoz grande, y la de Verónica era una vara grande con una esfera de oro con alas.

Ll: Lista Verónica.

Vr: SI

Ambas estaban en una pose de pelea, Unanai Baba les dio la señal para que iniciaran, Lulu fue la primera en atacar, le lanzo un campo magnético, haciendo que Verónica a que se estrellara en contra de la pared. Y en cuanto Verónica se puso de pie hizo lo mismo con Lulu, tanto Lulu como Verónica demostraban sus habilidades, lanzaban hechizos a la una y a la otra; Lulu estaba muy confiada en que iba a ganar el duelo, incluso tenia la ventaja en contra de Verónica, y cuando estaba a punto de darle el ultimo golpe, Verónica saca su sorprendente poder, expulso todo su ki. Y con un hechizo logro lanzar a Lulu en contra de la pared, en un acto desesperado, Lulu saca todas sus fuerzas y hace una esfera de energía muy grande y se la lanza a Verónica, ella también hace lo mismo, y sus poderes chocaron sus poderes y se hace mas grande, Lulu ya no puede mas y recibe el impacto; Lulu estaba muy cansada y herida, mientras Verónica estaba en buenas condiciones.

Ll:… NO… LO PUEDO… CREER… ¿Cómo pudo haberme pasado esto?...- Estaba furiosa, Verónica se acerco para ayudarla, pero Lulu la rechaza.- No quiero tu lastima… Pero esto no se queda así Verónica, te voy a demostrar algún día que soy muy fuerte y luego me vengare de ti, Verónica Sanz.- Luego se retira del lugar.

FLASH BACK

Ll: Luego me fui, viaje para conocer toda clase de magia que había en el mundo, los domine y los aprendí, incluso conocí el lado oscuro y entre en el, y luego vencí a cualquier hechicero que se me encontraba en mi camino… Fui conocida como la hechicera más poderosa… Pero siempre era lo mismo con Verónica, no sabía porque esa Mustia se volvía más fuerte que yo… Quería mantener mi titulo, pero… en nuestra última batalla, ella me venció por última vez.

FLASH BACK

En una pradera muy lejana de la civilización humana, Lulu y Verónica tuvieron su batalla, Lulu fue vencida nuevamente, ella se encontraba en peores condiciones, mientras Verónica como si nada pasó. Hubo un silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Lulu.

Vr: Ahora ya sabes porque no puede vencerme. Tú crees que metiéndote al lado oscuro podrás obtener lo que quieres. Estas muy equivocada Lulu.

Ll: …- Seguía agitada.- Maldita… No quiero tus consejos… algún día … estarás débil.. y cuando… eso pase… Te matare… acabare contigo… aunque… tenga que vender mi alma al diablo…-

FLASH BACK

Ll: Se lo prometí a Verónica, así que tuve que buscar otras fuentes para lograr mi objetivo… Y tuve que unirme al ejército de los mejores asesinos, hasta encontrar el capaz que pueda asesinar a Verónica…- Empieza a llorar.- Yo soy una mujer hermosa, tengo amantes por donde quién: jóvenes, adultos, hasta con viejos… Nadie se me resistía, he tenido a todo hombre que quería, a todos, excepto a dos… El primero, me ilusiono, luego me desprecio y me dejo por una muerta de hambre… y El otro, ni siquiera sabe de lo que siento por el, cree que soy de lo peor… Pero fue el único que he amado y sigo amándolo… por el es por que hago todo esto.

Cl: El primero es el Rey Vegeta…

Fr: Y el otro es su hijo berrinchudo, Vegeta…

Ll: …No … El solo es mi instrumento para triunfar… es otro

Fr: Pero usted dijo que…

Ll: Lo que quiero es su herencia, para dárselo a el, al hombre que amo…

Cl: Entonces, ¿Quién es el otro, Sra. Lulu?

Ll: El otro… El hombre que yo amo… es Bardock.

Cell y Freezer quedaron sorprendidos por la confesión de Lulu.- ¿QUUUUUE?.- Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Cl: USTED… ¿AMA A BARDOCK?

Fr: Pero como.

Ll: Recuerdo muy bien cuando lo conocí, el siempre andaba solo, era muy cerio----bueno, lo sigue siendo---- Sentí una profunda atracción hacia el, quería tenerlo solo para mi, cada indirecta que yo le daba, nunca los comprendía, no podía soportar que me ignorara ni mucho menos soportaba el hecho de que fuera feliz con otra mujer… Y por eso… Me quite a una gran estorbo…- Volvió a recordar.

FLASH BACK

Lulu fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Anne, estaba acostada en la cama. Anne estaba muy delicada después de haber dado a luz a su bebe, no tenia fuerzas.

Ai:.. Sra. Lulu… ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunta Anne con dificultad.

Ll: Pues vine a ver como seguías Anne.

Ai:… ¿Dónde… están… mi esposo… y mi hijo?

Ll: Bardock fue hacer un trabajo que le mande hacer y tu hijo esta en el palacio jugando con los sirvientes.

Ai:… ¿Y mi bebe?

Ll: Con uno de los sirvientes… Ordene que se los llevaran porque quería hablar contigo… Anne… Seamos francas… Tu no me caes bien y me imagino que tu tampoco te caigo bien… ¿Verdad?- Anne no quiso responderle, pero era cierto lo que Lulu.- Tomare eso como un si. Me imagino que Bardock te contó en donde me conoció, verdad.

Ai: Si… yo se… que vida llevaba Bardock… Pero… el a cambiado… y me mostró… de mil maneras… de su arrepentimiento…

Ll: ¿Arrepentimiento? Por favor.- Se burlaba.- El solo dijo eso para complacerte, pero en el fondo el quería regresar a su vida de antes… ¿Tu crees que un asesino profesional de la categoría de Bardock, pueda abandonar su puesto? Lo conozco muy bien y se que eso lo que dices el no aguantaba la vida aburrida y patética que lleva contigo.

Ai: No… Eso no es verdad…- Empieza a agitarse.- Bardock… Esta feliz… Con la vida que el… lleva conmigo… El me juro que nunca regresaría a esa vida.

Ll: ¿Sabes que esta haciendo Bardock en estos momentos? Le pedí que matara a una mujer que me estorba mucho y el no lo pensó dos veces, se fue hacer el cargo gustosamente.- La situación se pone dolorosa para Anne.

Ai: No es cierto… - Empieza a llorar.

Ll: Te lo dije.- Se burla de ella y le restriega a la cara.- Bardock fue porque su instinto no lo deja en paz.

Ai: …Usted… es una víbora… Bardock tenía razón sobre usted… Usted… se dedica solo a lastimar a la gente… -El comentario impacto a Lulu.

Ll: ¿De que demonios estas hablando, moribunda?- Pregunta furiosa.

Ai: Bardock… Me dijo que… Desde el principio… Le gustaba… incluso estaba apunto de declarársele a usted… pero usted misma se encargo de apartarlo de su lado… se entero de lo que hacia… Le mostró de que clase de mujer era usted y sigue siendo… cuando usted hacia sus declaraciones… indirectas, el prefirió ignorarla… Y yo la he visto Sra., como lo mira… Como le da tantas atenciones con el… Y no me mienta… yo se que usted esta enamorada de Bardock…- Lulu estaba echa una furia.

Ll: Creí que eras una estupida… Esta bien no lo voy a negar… Amo a Bardock… y lo quiero para mi… Y te diré un secreto… tienes razón, el cambio mucho y estaba a punto de no cumplir con mi mandato y sabes, no lo hizo… El no mato a la mujer que yo le mande a matar… Yo fui que lo hizo, pero le hice creer a Bardock que el fue quien mato a esa mujer.- Anne se horrorizo su comentario.

Ai: Usted… es un monstruo… ¿Por qué hizo algo horrible?... ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

Ll: Porque no vivirás para contarlo querida.- Ella toma una almohada, y la sujeta con sus manos muy fuerte.- Y no te preocupes, puedes irte en paz, porque me encargare de tu familia ahora… Me encargare de consolar al viudo y seré una madre para tus hijos.- Comienza a tener una cara maligna, provocando temor a Anne.- Le diré a Bardock que no resististe el parto… Y quien sabe, tal vez sea la futura Señora Macklen.- Mostraba su sonrisa diabólica.

Ai: ¿Qué… va hacer?- Puso una cara de terror y Lulu se le echo encima de Anne tapándole la cara con la almohada, para no dejarla respirar, Anne con todas sus fuerzas trataba de defenderse.

Ll: TE ODIO, TE ODIO MALDITA… TE QUIERO MUERTA, MALDITA… PARA QUE BARDOCK SEA MIO… MUERETE MALDITA.- Comienza a carcajearse, Anne intentaba defenderse, pero estaba muy débil y poco a poco fue perdiendo sus fuerzas… hasta que murió en manos de Lulu, ella le retiro la almohada de la cara.- DESCANSA EN PAZ… ESTUPIDA... Y ahora hacer el papel mas grande de mi vida.- Volvió a reírse de una manera diabólica. (Les diré una cosa… Aunque yo la cree… ya la odio… ¿y ustedes?)

FLASH BACK

Cell y Freezer quedaron impactados por la historia de Lulu.

Cl: Ahora entiendo del porque se deshizo de ella…

Fr: Yo tambien… Pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Usted asesino a Verónica?

Ll: Si.

Fr: Pero ¿como?

Ll: Cuando le dije a Bardock que fuera a matar a Verónica, el dudaba en hacerlo, pero acepto de todos modos, me prometió que lo haría… Yo no quede tan convencida con su promesa, así que lo vigile con mi esfera de cristal.

FLASH BACK

Lulu observaba a Bardock en su bola de cristal y sentada en su sillón.

_Ll: "Y tenia razón… Bardock no quería matarla… Hasta que tuve que darle una pequeña ayuda".-_ Le contaba a Cell y Freezer. Bardock no quería hacerlo realmente, pero hizo su golpe especial con el puño cerrado (como "el puño del Dragón", una técnica de Goku), pero el desvió el ataque a otro lado, Lulu se dio cuenta de eso, inmediatamente, hace un hechizo lo cual, traslado su alma allá y le dio ese golpe mortal a Verónica dándose cuenta de quien se trataba al ultimo momento, junto con su marido, que trataba de protegerla y luego su alma regreso a su cuerpo, y Lulu reacciona muy agitada por el hechizo, pero sonriente por lo que hizo; luego Bardock volteo y no podía creer lo que paso, el no quería hacerlo, no quería lastimarla a ella, pero era tarde, estaban muertos luego se retiro de allí sintiéndose culpable. (Pero el no hizo nada, quiso protegerla y lo peor se fue, pensando que el lo hizo… LULU ES UNA ZORRA)

FLASH BACK

Ll: Luego le dije a Bardock que se quedara en la cabaña y que nunca saliera del bosque por su propia seguridad y la de sus hijos, ya que "supuestamente" lo estaban buscándolo por asesinato y que podían quitarle a sus hijos, y el muy tontito me creyó todo lo que le dije y por eso el esta aquí. Y lo demás ya lo saben ustedes.- Cell y Freezer quedaron muy sorprendidos y fascinados por la historia que les contó Lulu, como si fueran niños que les estuvieran contando un bobo cuento de hadas.

Cl Señora… Usted es…- Respiraba hondo.- ¡GENIAL! ¡JAMAS CONOCI ALGUIEN TAN MALVADO!.- Llora de felicidad

Fr: NI YO… SEÑORA LULU… USTED ES LA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA QUE HE VISTO… Y TAN INTELIGENTE…- Los dos se pusieron a llorar de felicidad y pusieron una cara tonta de admiración. Luego se hincan ante ella y la alababan

Cl y Fr: NOSOTROS SOMOS GUSANOS MALOLIENTES.- Se transforman en gusanos.- ANTE UNA GRAN DIOSA COMO USTED.

Ll: Ya lo se, no tienen por que repetirlo.- Le alegraron el día a Lulu.- Muy bien, ya estoy mejor, ahora lárguense a trabajar, quiero que vigilen a Goku y a Vegeta. (Aun no sabe de lo que estos idiotas le hicieron a nuestros protagonistas).- Luego vuelven a su estado normal.

Cl y Fr: ¡SI NUESTRA DIOSA, SUS DESEOS SON ORDENES!- Se retiran.

Ll: Son unos idiotas… pero son mis idiotas.


	13. Recuerdos dulces y amargos

**CAPITULO 12**

Bueno, ahora que ya dejamos atrás las posibles dudas que tenían de la historia, ahora volvamos con mis hijos… perdón… con Goku y Vegeta, no crean que me he olvidado de ellos. Ahora ellos se encuentran en el bosque caminando, y muy alegres por la experiencia que tuvieron con las chicas, ahora ellos regresaban a la cabaña, ya era de noche y fueron a la roca, y volvieron a la normalidad los dos, ellos estaban platicando de lo divertido que fue su día, hasta que dos personas desagradables llegaron para quitarles su alegría.

Cl: Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira Freezer quienes están aquí.

Fr: Son nada mas y nada menos que "el mocoso glotón" y "el príncipe berrinchudo". ¡FELICIDADES! Aun siguen vivos.- Los dos se burlan, Goku no se aguanta y quiere golpearlos, pero Vegeta lo detiene.

Gk: ¡PAR DE CABEZAS DE CHORLITO! ME LAS PAGARAN POR LO QUE PASO, CASI MORIMOS EN MANOS DE ESOS GUARDIAS.

Vg: Cálmate Kakarotto, lo único que quieren es provocarnos.- Luego se dirige a ellos.- SI SOLO VINIERON A VERIFICAR SI ESTAMOS VIVOS, PUES YA LO HICIERON, ASI QUE LARGUENSE.

Cl: No Vegeta, vinimos hacer un trato con ustedes.- El comentario sorprendió a los chicos.

Vg: ¿Un trato? ¿De que hablan?

Fr: Pues ustedes no digan nada de lo que ocurrió esta mañana y que nosotros haremos lo mismo.

Vg: ¿Y porque? Ustedes aprovecharían de decirle el chisme a Lulu.- Goku noto que los dos estaban muy golpeados.

Gk: Por cierto, ¿Qué les paso? Están muy golpeados.- Vegeta se da cuenta de eso y entiende del porque.

Vg: Ya entiendo… Lulu los dejo así ¿verdad?- Goku y Vegeta se burlan de ellos ahora.- Ya veo ustedes le temen a Lulu, si le dicen lo que paso en la mañana, también saldrán perdiendo no es así.

Cl: Por su puesto que no.- Lo dice aparentando otra cosa.- Lo que pasa es que nos sentimos generosos el día de hoy, y por eso le haremos ese favor.

Gk: Ese cuento, no se lo creen ni ustedes mismo.

Fr: Tómelo como quieran, no nos importa, o si no quieren guárdalo en secreto, esta bien le diremos a la Sra. Lulu de lo que paso.

Vg:… Esta bien… Aceptamos el trato.- Cell y Freezer rieron de alegría, por salvarse de la paliza de Lulu, y luego se retiran.

Gk: ¿Por que aceptaste, Vegeta?- Pregunta muy sorprendido por la decision de Vegeta.

Vg: Que no vez Kakarotto? Conozco a Lulu y se que es capaz de buscar a las chicas, puede matarlas si se lo propone.

Gk: Es cierto, si tienes razon.- Aun estaba molesto.- Pero se lo merecian Vegeta.

Vg: Por lo visto, desde que los conoces nunca te cayeron bien?

Gk: Exactamente, desde que los conozco nunca me cayeron bien, en especial Lulu; cuando la vi la primera vez siempre supe que era una bruja, hasta se lo comente a mi papa en frente de ella.

Vg: En cerio? Y no te hizo nada?

Gk: Pues no.

Vg: Menos mal, pero aun me siento culpable por lo que paso hace dos años Goku.

Gk: Vegeta, ya lo discutimos, no te sientas mal por eso, ademas estoy a gusto con mi apariencia de zorro.- Ambos recordaban lo que ocurrio hace dos años atras.

FLASH BACK

Estaba afuera de la cabaña, en ese entonces Vegeta cumplia años, Goku, Ana y Gimi le hicieron una pequeña celebracion, con un pequeño pastel. Estaban tranquilos y felices hasta que Lulu y sus zoquetes asistentes vinieron a festejarle el cumpleaños a Vegeta. (Digo de arruinar su felicidad)

Ll: Felicidades mi querido Vegeta. Que disfrutes este dia tan especial para ti! Mira... Te traje un regalo.- Cell y Freezer traian una carretilla que estaba tapado por una manta roja.- Miralo Vegeta.- Dudoso en hacerlo, Vegeta destapa el regalo y ve su contenido y quedo muy conmocionado.

Vg: Que es esto?- El regalo eran dos coronas, una era para un rey y la otra para la reina. Se estremecio mucho al reconocer las coronas, ya que eran de sus padres.

Ll: Es el simbolo de tu realeza Vegeta, "las coronas de La Comarca del Norte". Las guarde para cuando decidieras convertirte en mi esposo y que fueras rey y yo en la reina.

Vg: Ya te lo dije una, ya te lo dije dos, y ya telo dije mil veces: yo nunca me casare contigo.- Dice muy furioso y cansado de decirle no, el tira al suelo la manta.

Ll: No tienes otra opcion que aceptar mi propuesta o si lo prefieras quedarte en este bosque por el resto de tu vida.

Vg: Pues prefiero pudrime en este bosque a que tenga que estar atado a una mujer que siento un profundo odio y asco al estar cerca de ella... Que es la asesina de mis padres, y sobretodo, La corona se hizo para llevarlo con honor y dignidad, y no se hizo a la medida de las MUJERZUELAS COMO TU!.- La insulto muy feo. (Ese es mi niño) Entiendalo, ya esta cansado y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ll:YA... CALLATE.- Le dio una tremenda bofetada.-... NUNCA FUI TAN HUMILLADA E INSULTADA DE TAL FORMA.- Ahora si se enojo.-... MUY BIEN TU LO QUISITE!.- Puso un hechizo que hizo desaparecer la luna y Vegeta vuelve al estado de lobo.- ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN VEGETA... HICE DESAPARECER LA LUNA POR 2 SEMANAS, Y TE QUEDARAS EN ESA FORMA HASTA ENTONCES.- Vegeta queda muy triste nuevamente, Gimi se enfuerecio tanto que se lanzo a atacar a Lulu, pero ella se da cuenta de eso y con sus poderes, nuevamente controla la enfermedad de Gimi, sin las manos, Lulu la estrangulaba y la dejaba sin aire.

Vg: YA BASTA! LULU YA DEJALA.- Le suplicaba a Lulu y ella deja tranquila a Gimi.

Gm: Casi... Moria...- Luego pierde el conocimiento y Ana la sujeta fuerte, y Vegeta va con ella. Goku al ver el sufrimiento de su mejor amigo ya no aguantaba mas. Lulu estaba a punto de irse cuando...

Gk: VIEJA BRUJA!- Le grito a Lulu y ella se detuvo y voltea a verlo muy furiosa.

Ll: COMO ME LLAMASTE!

Gk: Vieja Bruja.- Se lo dijo muy valiente. (Ese es mi niño)

An: No Goku, no te metas con ella.

Vg: Ana tiene razon, no hagas esto Kakarotto.

Gk: Perdoname Vegeta, pero ya no voy a soportar que esta... Señora te haga esto... Disculpame pero no voy a quedarme callado... Ya era hora que le dijeran sus verdades a esta Bruja.

Ll: JA! Ahora resulta que todos se van a dericar a insultarme y a desafiarme, y sobretodo tu Goku, que te he criado como a un hijo.

Gk: Usted nunca me crio, usted no es mi madre para tomar ese derecho y nunca lo sera.- La desafio.

Ll: YA ES SUFICIENTE! TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETARME.- Le arrojo un hechizo y lo transformo en un zorro.

Gk: AHH1 PUES HORA!- Se miraba y era muy diferente.

Ll: AL IGUAL QUE VEGETA... VOLVERAS A LA NORMALIDAD A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA, PERO AL AMANECER SERAS UN ZORRO... Y AGRADECE QUE NO TE HAYA TRANSFORMADO EN UN BICHO COMO EL QUE TRAJISTE EL DIA QUE TE CONOCI.- Estaba muy furiosa y luego se dirigio a Vegeta.- Y POR CIERTO... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VEGETA.- Se va, dejando todos muy tristes, menos Goku se obserbaba el nuevo cambio que traia.

FLASH BACK

Vg: Si, pero saliste muy pejurdicado Kakarotto...

Gk: Lo admito, pero si no fuera por eso, mi papa nunca te estaria apoyando, ya vez que antes, solo hacia las cosas que Lulu le ordenaba, el solo se quedaba callado y ahora mi papa te considera como un hijo mas para el... Y fue lo que nos unio como una familia.

Vg: Tienes razon... Te considero como un hermano, a igual que Ana. Si no fuera por ti, desde cuando seria el esposo de Lulu.- Al terminar el comentario, Goku y Vegeta tuvo unos escalosfrios espantosos.

Gk: Ni quiero imaginarmelo... Ves?... Por eso no a que perder la fe.

Br: De que tanto estan hablando?.- Aparece Bardock de la nada.

Gk: Hola papa, pues estabamos hablando cuando Lulu me transformo en un zorro.

Br: Ni me recuerdes, ese dia tuve una fuerte discucion con Lulu.

Gk: Pero tambien hablabamos cuando tu decidiste apoyar a Vegeta... pero hay algo que no me quedo en claro... dime que fue lo que te cambio de opinion?

Br: No hablemos de eso, lo importante ahora, es que Vegeta y la Srta. Gimi forman parte de nuestra familia... Ahora vayamos a casa ya es tarde.- Goku y Vegeta se adelantaron, mientras Bardock se quedaba atras y empezo a recordar aquella noche que tuvo una fuerte discucion con Lulu.

FLASH BACK

Cuando el llegaba de trabajar hace dos años, se encontro con la sorpresa que su hijo era un zorro parlante, inmediatamente Bardock fue a reclamarle a Lulu por lo que le hizo a su hijo. Muy enfadado va al palacio de Lulu, sin tocar la puerta antes, Bardock entra al salon principal.

Ll: Ya veo de donde saco Goku esos pesimos modales, que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?- Todavia estaba muy molesta aun.

Br: Quiero saber, porque mi hijo es una zorro parlante?

Ll: Que no te lo dijo? Se atrevio a levantarme la voz, y encima, se tarevio a insultarme. Lo unico que faltaba era que Ana tambien me desafiara, Que pesima educacion le das a tus hijos Bardock!

Br: El esta arrepentido de haberte dicho esas cosas...

Ll: Mira...- Hace una señal a sus gatos para que los dejara solos.-... Estoy dispuesta a perdonar a Goku, solo si...

Br: Solo si que?- Trata de comprender la indirecta de Lulu.

Ll:...Bueno... Goku ya tiene 18 años... automaticamente ya es un hombre.- Pone una sonrisa maliciosa.

Br: ESTAS LOCA! NO VOY A PERMITIR ESO.- Se puso muy furioso al saber que quizo decir Lulu.- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LLEVES A KAKAROTTO A LA CAMA... ENTENDISTE!

Ll: Creo que Goku ya es mayor de edad como para que lo sigas cuidando, ademas...- Vuelve a poner esa sonrisa.- Yo lo he visto crecer... Y de como se formo en todo un hombre... Y esta muy bien desarrollado.

Br: NO LO VOY A TOLERAR, ENTENDISTE, SOBRE MI CADAVER DEJARE A KAKAROTTO QUE ANDE CONTIGO.

Ll: SI NO LO HACES, TE VOY A DENUNCIAR POR EL ASESINATO DE VERONICA.

Br: Anda, hazlo, pero si yo caigo, tu caeras conmigo Lulu, porque puedo decir que tu me ordenaste asesinar a Verónica.- Lulu se pone furiosa.- Ademas, dire muchas cosas que yo se de ti, como por ejemplo, que tu mandaste asesinar a la hija de Veronica.

Ll:... TU COMO SABES DE ESO!- Lo dijo furiosa, pero calmada.

Br: Tu gatos no fueron muy discretos cuando hicieron el trabajo.- Despues de quedar en silencio por unos segundos, Lulu se calma, pero estaba muy molesta.

Ll: Esta bien, no le hare eso a Goku, pero no lo voy a dejarlo normal, lo dejare asi hasta que se me pegue la gana... El hechizo es similar como el que le puse a Vegeta, por la noche sera normal, pero a la luz de la amanecer sera un zorro. Y no voy a cambiar de decision, hasta que tu hijo aprenda que conmigo no se mete nadie.- Despues de las ultimas palabras de Lulu, Bardock se encamino a la cabaña muy triste por no poder hacer nada por su hijo.

Gk: Papa, pudiste arreglar algo?- Estaba con su apariencia de zorro.

Br: No Kakarotto, no pude arreglar nada.- Todos pusieron una cara de tristeza.

Vg: Sr. Bardock, yo lo lamento profundamente, me siento culpable por lo que le paso a Goku, el lo hizo por defenderme.

Gm: Y yo tambien Sr. Bardock.- Ella estaba recostada en el sofa tratando de sopreponerse del ataque de Lulu. Luego Bardock se sento a un lado de ella y con su mano acaricio la mejila de Gimi, y les seco las lagrimas.

Br: No debe sentirse culpable.- Luego se dirigia a todos.- Escuchemen bien, Kakarotto... Aunque no estuvo bien que hayas insultado a Lulu, pero hiciste muy bien de haber levantado la voz y no te quedaste callado ante una injusticia. A partir de este momento, tanto como Vegeta y la Srta. Gimi, forman parte de nuestra familia y quiero decirles que tendran todo mi apoyo.

An: Pero, si la Sra. Lulu se enoja?

Br: Aunque se enoje, yo estoy aqui, no dejare que Lulu los pisotee de nuevo, mientras yo viva.

FLASH BACK

Aun Bardock se quedaba pensando lo que sucedio hasta que entro a la cabaña.

Gk: Papa, porque tardaste?- Todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

Br: Por nada en especial.- Luego se sento en la cabecera del comedor.- _"Esta es mi familia y no la intercambio por nada del mundo"._- Penso para si mismo y todos cenaron alegremente.


	14. El reecuentro

**CAPITULO 13**

Después del día extraordinario que pasaron Bulma y Milk, ellas se lo contaban al Conde Yamcha de lo que paso, y él no lo podía creer lo que sucedió.

CY: No puedo creerlo, pero están bien, ¿no salieron lastimadas por esos animales salvajes?

Bl: Por su puesto que no, a mí me parecen muy simpáticos, además le recuerdo Conde, que el lobo fue quien nos salvó la vida el otro día.

CY: No dudo de su palabra princesa, pero no debe confiarse, posiblemente se vuelvan loco y decidan atacarlas. Para la próxima vez, ordenare que las protejan cuando vuelvan esos animales.

Bl: Eso no será necesario Conde.

CY: Por favor majestad, estaré tranquilo si sus majestades estén protegidas.

Bl: Esta bien, pero a un así, no lo creo necesario... Bueno, yo me retiro a mi habitación, estoy bastante cansada.

Ml: Yo también.- Ambas se retiran dejando al Conde Yamcha, inmediatamente ordeno que el capitán de sus escoltas personales fuera a su presencia.

CY: Capitán, lo he mandado a llamar porque quiero que usted ponga a sus hombres a que protejan a las princesas mientras vengan esos animales.

Capitán: Como usted lo ordene excelencia.

CY: Pero también quiero pedirle otra cosa... Sin que se den cuenta las princesas, y sobretodo, la princesa Bulma, quiero que los capturen, en especial al lobo con cuernos con vida.

Capitán: Así será majestad.- Hace una reverencia y se retira dejando solo al Conde Yamcha.

CY: Será un gran trofeo si logro capturar a ese lobo.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma esperaba impacientemente la visita del hermoso animal, pero no llegaba, temía a que posiblemente lo hayan capturado o peor que lo hayan matado. Al igual Vegeta, tenia unos enormes deseos de volver a ver a Bulma, pero no podía, ya que Cell y Freezer nuevamente pusieron la barrera de energía para que nadie entrara o saliera del bosque, tenia el temor de que nunca la volvería a ver. Pasaron días, y Bulma ya no podía más, quería ver a ese lobo, pero en realidad ella quería volver a ver aquel hombre tan apuesto, tan varonil que vio el otro día en el bosque mientras el se duchaba.

En el bosque, Goku y Vegeta, con su apariencia de animal, seguía buscando la salida del bosque, hasta llegar a un lugar que no se imaginaban encontrar.

Gk: Mira Vegeta.- Ambos asombrados al encontrar una cabaña abandonada.- ¿Crees que alguien viva allí?

Vg: Por las condiciones de la cabaña, lo dudo.- Ambos se estiraron en 2 patas para ver por la ventana y lo que vieron fue una chimenea, un tapete viejo, una silla vieja y una mesa.

Gk: ¿Quién querría vivir en ese cuchitril?

Vg: Nadie te lo aseguro.- Luego ambos siguieron en su camino.

Gk: Sabes Vegeta, han pasado días sin saber nada de las princesas.

Vg: Es verdad, muero por ver de nuevo a Bulma.

Gk: Y yo a Milk... ¿Que lindos nombre, no lo crees?

Vg: Si amigo mío, tienen lindos nombres.- A la tardecer, Bulma nuevamente se dirigió al bosque para buscar al lobo, hasta en la noche volvió a ver a Vegeta (Pero no se estaba duchando), él estaba hablando con Goku tranquilamente, Vegeta sentía la misma sensación de ser observado, y así pasaron días, Bulma seguía observando a Vegeta, aunque él se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba, decidió de una buena vez, romper el hielo y hablar con ella. Y esa oportunidad no se hizo esperar, Vegeta con su apariencia normal encontró a Bulma que estaba escondida en un árbol.- ¿Así que es usted la que me anda espiando?- La sorprendió e hizo que Bulma diera un brinco del susto y lo volteo a ver.

Bl: ¡¿YO!... Yo no ando espiando a nadie... ¡Usted esta loco!

Vg: Yo no estoy loco, pero quien si lo esta es usted... Ya que viene tan altas horas de la noche y sola, habiendo tantos peligros en el bosque y no solamente eso, sino que también me anda espiando.

Bl: Ya le dije que yo no lo ando espiando.- Se quedo pensando por un momento que saber que decirle.- Lo que pasa es que me perdí--- _"Que bueno que se ocurrió eso"_.- Pensaba Bulma.

Vg: Por favor señorita, no me vea la cara de tonto, que no lo soy... Usted había venido en varias ocasiones. La primera vez fue cuando yo me estaba duchando en el lago.- Bulma le dio la espalda, y estaba con la cara totalmente roja y Vegeta se divierte por la situación.

Bl: No se de que me habla...- Estaba muy avergonzada.- Además... No fue mi intención espiarlo desnudo...

Vg: ¿Lo ve?.. Ahora usted lo admite...

Bl: Pero... ¿Cómo lo supo?

Vg: Digamos que tengo un buen sentido de la intuición... Pero mi pregunta es... ¿Qué es lo que vino a buscar?

Bl: Bueno... No me lo creía de lo que vengo a buscar.

Vg: Yo puedo creer cualquier cosa, no se imagina de lo que sucede en este bosque, Srta.

Bl: Y, ¿qué es lo que sucede en este bosque?

Vg: No me lo creía.

Bl: Soy una persona abierta, cualquier cosa sobre natural, no me asusta.

Vg: No lo creo prudente...

Bl: Vamos..

Vg: Después se lo digo...- Luego ambos quedaron viendo por unos instantes.- Puedo preguntarle algo, ¿cuál es su nombre?- Como si no lo supiera.

Bl: Mi nombre es Bulma Brief, princesa de la Comarca del Oeste. Y usted es...

Vg: Yo soy Vegeta D' Astolfy.

Bl: ¡¿Vegeta D' Astolfy! ¿El príncipe de la Comarca del Norte?

Vg: Así es...

Bl: Pero ¿qué hace aquí? Todos creen que usted esta muerto.

Vg: ¿En serio?

Bl: Si...- Puso la cara seria.- Todos supimos de la masacre que ocurrió hace 5 años.

Vg: Y ¿qué más sabe?

Bl: Eso no importa ahora lo más importante es que usted vuelva y reclame su trono y se convierta en el rey de la Comarca del Norte.- Se puso nervioso, hasta que Goku aparece.

Gk: Oye Vegeta, nos esperan para...- se detiene y ve a Bulma.- cenar... Hola.- Se le acerca a Vegeta.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Le susurra.

Vg: Oye, no seas mal educado y preséntate.

Gk: ¡Uppps! Lo siento, mi nombre es Goku Macklen, mucho gusto.

Bl: Mucho gusto Goku, soy Bulma Brief, la princesa de la Comarca del Oeste.- Después, Goku se dije a Vegeta.

Gk: Oye, ¿ya le dijiste tu nombre?

Vg: Si Kakarotto, ya se lo dije.- Estaba un poco apenado, y le hizo señas a Goku para que los dejara solos, pero después de un rato de no comprenderlo, Goku entiende el mensaje y se retira dejando solos a Vegeta y Bulma. _"Al fin, solos"_, decía dentro de si Vegeta.

Bl: Bueno ya que estamos solos, dígame, si sobrevivió a la masacre, ¿por qué no regreso a recuperar su reino?

Vg: No puedo regresar.- Se lo dijo con un tono triste.

Bl: ¿Por qué no?

Vg: Es algo muy difícil de explicar alteza.

Bl: Mi padre, el rey Estefano Brief, el se ha encargado de su reino hasta que usted lo reclame. Mi padre lo ha buscado por todas partes. ¿Porqué no puede regresar a recuperar, que por derecho, es suyo?

Vg: Milady, yo… Hay una razón muy poderosa que me ata… pero no se lo puedo explicárselo… algún día se lo contare… Se lo prometo.

Bl:.. De acuerdo… Seré paciente… Y espero que seamos Buenos amigos alteza.

Vg: Milady, es mejor que regrese, ya es muy tarde y de seguro la están buscando.

Bl: Tiene razón majestad, es muy tarde…

Vg: Yo la acompaño.- Como todo un caballero le extendió el brazo y ella se lo tomo y la acompaño hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Bl: Puede venir a visitarme cuando quiera.

Vg: Lo mismo digo yo.

Bl: De hecho, vendré a visitarlo yo, iré en la mañana.- Vegeta se sorprende su comentario.

Vg: ¿En la mañana? Mejor no Princesa.

Bl: ¿Por qué no?

Vg: Porque… En las mañanas no estoy, solo en la noche.

Bl: De acuerdo, lo veré en la noche.- Ella pone una sonrisa.- Buenas noches, príncipe.

Vg: Buenas noches princesa.- En cuanto ella entra a la mansión, Vegeta se regreso a la cabaña y allí ya lo esperaba la familia.

Gk: ¿Cómo te fue galán?- De Nuevo con la carrilla.

Vg: ¿De qué hablas?- Tenia rubor en su cara.

Gk: No te hagas, ¿cómo te fue con la princesa?

Gm: Si, quiero saber, Goku me dijo que era muy bonita, ¿es cierto?

Vg: Si tía, es muy bonita.- Estaba todo rojo.

Gm: Y ¿de qué estuvieron hablando?

An: ¿Le pediste que fuera tu novia?

Vg: ¡OIGAN! ¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA? Apenas me presente ante ella.- Estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Br: Vegeta, dile a tu novia que cuando quiera, puede venir a la cabaña a cenar con nosotros…¿Y quien sabe? A lo mejor pueda que tengamos a otra miembro en la familia.- El se encontraba sentado en su sillón leyendo un libro, y escuchando la conversación.

Vg: Por ultima vez… ¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!.- Grita.

Gk: Uy si claro, desde que la viste te mueres por estar con ella.- Dándole de Nuevo carrilla.- Además pone una cara de imbécil cuando piensa en ella… Jajajajajajajaja.

Vg: VAS A VER KAKAROTTO.- Lo empieza a corretear por todos lados mientras los demás se divertían por la situación.

Br: Estos muchachos de hoy… Cada día se vuelven mas locos que nunca.- Decía esto al ver la corretiza de Goku y Vegeta, y luego continuo leyendo su libro.


	15. Inocente de Ti

**CAPITULO 14**

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma le contó a Milk, todo lo que le paso anoche, y como siempre, Milk la regañaba de Nuevo.

Ml: De Nuevo te fuiste de noche, ¿a encontrar a ese lobo?

Bl: Si, pero lo que encontré fue a un príncipe… ayer lo conocí.

Ml: ¿A quien?

Bl: Al chico que te platique del otro día.

Ml: ¿Al que viste desnudo? ¡Ohh! Por Dios… De veras no tienes vergüenza Bulma.

Bl: Más aparte… Él se entero que yo lo espíe en esa ocasión.

Ml: ¡DIOS MIO! ¿Y no se enojo contigo?

Bl: Para nada, al principio se comporto algo majadero, pero después, se comportó como todo un caballero… Y adivina ¿de quien se trata?.- Milk se mostró interesada.- Es nada mas y nada menos que Vegeta D'Astolfy.- Milk se quedo sorprendida.

Ml: ¿Vegeta D'Astolfy? ¿El Heredero perdido del trono de la Comarca del Norte?

Bl: Él mismo.

Ml: ¡Vaya!.. Pero si esta vivo, ¿porqué no regreso a su trono?

Bl: No me dijo la razón, pero que era algo muy poderoso que le impedía volver… En fin, quiero pedirte un favor Milk.

Ml: ¿Cual?

Bl: Él y yo nos quedamos en ver hoy en la noche y quiero que me acompañes al bosque.

Ml: ¡¿AL BOSQUE! ¡¿Y EN LA NOCHE! ESTAS LOCA.

Bl: Vamos Milk.

Ml: ¡Mi respuesta es no!

Bl: Por favor Milk, además también le haces compañía a un chico que también conocí ayer, que por cierto es muy apuesto también, se llama Goku Macklen.- Milk se mostró interesada.- Anda prima, por favor.

Ml: Esta bien, pero solo hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Bl: Esta bien, veras que te divertidas mucho, el chico se ve que es muy simpático. Ambos son muy apuestos, pero en especial Vegeta D'Astolfy.

Después de un buen desayuno, la familia había vuelto a sus actividades dejando sola nuevamente a Ana. Cuando Ana termina con sus quehaceres, le dedica todo su tiempo de sobra a su pasatiempo favorito: Leer un buen libro sentada de bajo de un árbol grande. Ana le gustaba mucho leer novelas de acción y de amor, ella estaba muy interesada con su novela cuando tiene una visita inesperada.

Gh: Aparte de tener grandes poderes, tienes un bello habito.

An: ¡Gohan! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!- Suspendió su lectura y se levanto.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que te perdiste?

Gh: No, lo que pasa es que tenia ganas de verte porque aun no se me ha olvidado de que tu me salvaste de esa bruja.

An: Pero, ¿Cómo supiste en donde encontrarme?

Gh: Supuse que estarías aquí y me preguntaba si… quieres podemos dar un paseo tu y yo.

An: ¿Es una cita?

Gh: Si.- Él le sonrió y ella se ruboriza un poco.- O al menos que estés ocupada.

An: No, para nada, de hecho, me hará muy bien la compañía de alguien.- Luego ambos empezaron a caminar.

Gh: ¿Y dime con quien vives?

An: Vivo con mi papa, mi hermano y dos amigos míos, ¿y tu Gohan?

Gh: Yo vivo solo. Quede huérfano muy chico.

An: Lo siento. Yo soy huérfana de madre- Al menos tienen algo en común.

Gh: Pero al menos tienes a alguien que te quieren mucho.

An: Eso si… Oye Gohan, ¿trabajas o algo?

Gh: Este…- Se puso nervioso por la pregunta.- Si… Si trabajo

An: ¿En qué trabajas?

Gh: Bueno… pues… De lo que sea.

An: Ohhh, sí, pues eso, por poco te metía en problemas, como el de la bruja esa del otro día.

Gh: Lo de esa vez fue una estupidez, ya no lo volveré hacerlo más… Lo único que quiero es tener una vida tranquila, y tal vez de formar una familia.

An: Eso es muy bueno, lo mismo quiero yo, encontrar a alguien que te ame, con quien pueda formar una familia, pero primero quiero ayudar a mi hermano y a mi amigo, que también considero como un hermano mas.

Gh: ¿Qué tienen? ¿Están enfermos?

An: No, solo que tienen un problema, y quisiera ayudarles.

Gh: ¡Qué Buena eres!- Empieza a acercársele.- Siempre te preocupas por los demás sin importarte lo que te pase a ti, eres gentil.- Le esta dando un espacio chico a Ana.- Jamas en mi vida había conocido a alguien que tiene un corazón tan puro…- Toma su barbilla.-… Como el tuyo… princesa…- Él le roba un beso, pero ella se aparta rápidamente.

An: Oye… Vas demasiado rápido…- Lo dice toda nerviosa y con la cara toda roja.

Gh: Oh si, perdóname… No se que me paso.- Le da la espalda.- Tu eres una chica de su casa y yo soy un aprovechado.- ¿Se imaginan a Gohan con cara de hipocresía? Si ustedes pueden, que bien, pero yo no… (Sé que es mi nieto, pero eso si me cayo gordo)

An: No lo eres… Lo que pasa es que… nadie me ha besado antes…

Gh: Claro… ¡qué torpeza la mía! Eres una chica inocente.- Se da la vuelta para verla.- Lo que pasa es que me gustas… Me gustas mucho.- De Nuevo se le acerca, pero ella retrocede.

An: Este… Me tengo que ir… Tengo que preparar la cena.- Ella se va toda nerviosa dejando a Gohan solo, luego el pone una cara de fastidio.

Gh: ¡ARRRGHHH! ESO ME PASA POR DECIR TANTAS CURSILERIAS. POR ESO NO ME GUSTAN LAS NIÑAS.- Estaba muy enfadado, luego Ana regresa a la cabaña, inmediatamente se fue a su cuarto y se echo en su cama y no podía creer de lo que vivió: ¡SU PRIMER BESO! Estaba toda roja (De seguro algunas chicas deben pensar que es algo muy romántico y especial, pero para mi… en ese aspecto sigo siendo inmadura).


	16. Amor en el aire

CAPITULO 15 

Al caer la noche, Bulma y Milk se fueron al bosque para visitar a mis niños... ¡PERDÓN!... A Goku y a Vegeta.

Ml: Aún no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto.

Bl: Bueno ya deja de quejarte Milk, ya verás que te vas a divertir.- Y llegaron a la cabaña y afuera las esperaba Ana.

An: Buenas noches, me llamo Ana, soy la hermana de Goku y Vegeta... Bueno, para mí Vegeta es como mi hermano.

Bl: Mucho gusto, yo soy la princesa Bulma Brief, pero puedes llamarme Bulma, y ella es mi prima Milk Romanoy Brief.

Ml: Mucho gusto.

An: Igualmente, Goku y Vegeta me dijeron que no tardaban que ahorita vendrían, si gustan pueden pasar.

Bl: Muchas gracias Ana.- Las tres pasaron a la cabaña, en cuanto llegaran los muchachos ellas se quedaron platicando. Mientras tanto en el otro lado del bosque Gimi y Bardock daban un paseo.

Gm: Usted ¿qué cree que pueda pasar Sr. Bardock?

Br: ¿De qué Srta. Gimi?

Gm: Me refiero a las visitas que tienen Goku y Vegeta.

Br: Pues... No sé que podría pasar, ambos se mostraron ansiosos por las visitas, en especial Vegeta.

Gm: ¿Usted cree que al fin, ambos se decidan realizar sus vidas?

Br: La verdad espero que sí, ahora les tocan a ellos de formar sus vidas.- Los dos seguían caminando y llegaron al lago. Bardock estaba algo nervioso, ya que decidió confesarle a Gimi sus sentimientos.

Gm: Sr. Bardock, es una noche maravillosa.

Br: Si lo es.

Gm: Sr. Bardock, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Br: Usted puede preguntarme lo que quiera.

Gm: ¿Cómo le hace para mantener joven? Aún no puedo creer la edad que tiene.

Br: Es herencia familiar, mi padre también parecía joven. Eso es genético.

Gm: También lo era Veyita, a pesar de su edad se casó con mi hermana, él tenía 45 años y ella 18. (Aclaración, Veyita así me referiré al padre de Vegeta, para distinguirlos)

Br: Casi somos parecidos mi esposa y yo, yo tenía 40 y Anne 20 cuando nos casamos. Si viera el escándalo que hicieron con referente a nuestras edades.

Gm: También hicieron escándalo cuando se casaron mi hermana y mi cuñado.- Los dos reían.

Br: Sabe, su risa me recuerda mucho a Anne. Ella era muy alegre.

Gm: Me lo imagino.

Br: Kakarotto me recuerda mucho a ella, heredó su alegría, es tan parecido a su madre.

Gm: Si, pero Goku también tanto de usted también. Él y Ana me mostraron su retrato de su madre, era muy hermosa.

Br: Si... lo era.

Gm: Pero, yo me he fijado de que Ana no se parece a usted ni a su esposa.- Bardock se puso nervioso.

Br: Bueno... lo que pasa es que Ana se parece a la madre de Anne. Una vez ella me mostró el retrato de su madre.- Mintió.

Gm: OH... Sabe, me entró la curiosidad de conocer a las princesas, quiero saber si es cierto de que son bonitas, regresemos a la cabaña.

Br: De acuerdo...- Ella se aleja y Bardock se quedaba atrás.- No se lo dije... ¡Me lleva...!- Se reprochaba a si mismo. Mientras tanto a fuera de la cabaña Goku y Vegeta con sus apariencias normales, Goku estaba muy nervioso.

Gk: Espera Vegeta.

Vg: ¿Qué sucede Goku?

Gk: Es que... No se como comportarme ante una princesa.

Vg: Solo sé tu mismo.

Gk: Tú lo dices fácil, porque tú eres un príncipe, y sabes como tratar con la realeza. En cambio yo solo soy un simple plebeyo.

Vg: Mira, yo no nací estudiando buenos modales, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser tú mismo.

Gk: Pero es que Milk es una princesa y yo un muerto de hambre, y no creo que le guste.

Vg: Goku, eres muy simpático, generoso, responsable, cualquier chica se sentiría afortunada por tenerte.

Gk: ¿Tú lo crees?

Vg: Por su puesto, eres admirable.

Gk: Muchas gracias Vegeta.

Vg: Para que son los amigos.- Luego muy animosos entran a la cabaña y encontraron Bulma, Milk y Ana platicando y sonriendo, los dos se ruborizaron un poco. Bulma se levanta y se acerca a Vegeta.

Bl: Buenas noches, Príncipe Vegeta.

Vg: Buenas noches, Princesa Bulma.- Le toma de la mano y se lo besa.- Buenas noches, Sr. Macklen.

Gk: Buenas noches, Princesa.

Bl: Espero que no le moleste que haya traído a mi prima.

Vg: No para nada, también es bienvenida

Bl: Déjeme presentarles a mi prima, la condesa Milk Romanoy Brief, prima ellos son el Príncipe Vegeta D'Astolfy, heredero al trono de la comarca del Norte y él es Goku Macklen.- A Milk le impresionó mucho a Goku.

Gk: Mucho gusto, Princesa Milk.- Hace lo mismo que hizo Vegeta con Bulma.

Ml: Mucho gusto Sr. Macklen.- Le susurra a Bulma.- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que es muy apuesto?

Bl: Creo que si te lo dije prima.- De un rato de las presentaciones, las parejas del año salieron de la cabaña para estar un tiempo solos. Afuera de la cabaña estaba Goku y Milk, ambos estaban sentados en un tronco, sin cruzar palabras, ya que eran muy tímidos.

Gk: Y usted... ¿Vive por aquí majestad?

Ml: No, me invitaron a pasar unas vacaciones en una mansión de un amigo nuestro.

Gk: Y ¿cómo se la está pasando?

Ml: Pues... a pesar de un susto que me dieron unos asaltantes, casi quería irme...

Gk: Si lo sé.

Ml: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Gk: No... Lo que me refiero es que me imagino el susto que se llevó. Si yo hubiera estado allí, les partiría la cara.

Ml: ¿Usted haría eso?- Le preguntó muy entusiasmada.

Gk: Por su puesto.

Ml: Pero pudieron haberlo matado.

Gk: Pues sinceramente, sacrificaría mi vida por usted, majestad.

Ml: Usted es muy tierno Sr. Macklen

Gk: Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo pedirle algo princesa?- Ella afirma con la cabeza.- No me diga "Sr. Macklen" así llaman a mi papa ni me trate de usted, puede decirme Goku.- Milk se ríe por el comentario.

Ml: De acuerdo... Goku.- Mientras en el bosque, Bulma y Vegeta daban un paseo.

Bl: Majestad, hay algo que no entiendo, si sobrevivió durante la masacre, ¿porqué no regresó?

Vg: Ya se lo dije una vez... No puedo decírselo ahora, es muy complejo de contar y muy triste.

Bl: Entonces no me lo va a decir.

Vg: Después.- Le toma de la mano y la besa en la palma de su mano.- Se lo Prometo.

Bl:... De acuerdo.- Se ruboriza un poco.

Vg: Bueno cambiando de tema... ¿Para qué viene a este bosque?

Bl: Bueno... Puede ser tonto, pero yo he estado buscando un lobo especial.- Vegeta se sintió halagado.- Hay algo en ese lobo que me atrajo mucho, ¿usted lo ha visto?

Vg: ... Si... Lo he visto... Se esconde por la noche.- Estaba algo nervioso.- Pero... ¿qué puede atraerle un lobo?

Bl: Bueno... Lo que me atrajo fue...- Le iba a decir hasta que Gimi y Bardock aparecen.

Gm: Hola Vegeta, me moría de la curiosidad por conocer a las princesas.

Vg: De acuerdo tía... Princesa Bulma, le presentó a mi tía Gimi...- Las dos se dan la mano.- Y él es Bardock Macklen, es el padre de Goku y Ana.- Bardock, le besa la mano.

Bl: Mucho gusto... Príncipe Vegeta, se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Gm: Si, tiene razón, Vegeta la acompañas.

Vg: Claro tía.- Nuevamente Vegeta extiende su brazo a Bulma, y ella se lo toma. Las dos parejas se dirigieron a la cabaña, donde estaban Goku y Milk, quienes se divertían de lo lindo.- Goku, tenemos que llevar a las princesas a su casa.

Gk: De acuerdo.- Luego él le presentó a su papa y a Gimi a Milk, después de eso Goku, corto una flor que encontró y se la obsequió a Milk, cosa que la emocionó bastante. Así que los dos, como todos unos caballeros, las acompañan hasta la entrada de la mansión, las dos despidieron a sus acompañantes con un beso en la mejilla.


	17. Solo amigos

CAPITULO 16 

Pasaron los días Bulma y Milk fueron a visitarlos a los muchachos, y ellos igual, cada instante, las parejitas del año sentían una atracción por el uno y el otro. Pero Tampoco hay que olvidar de los inocentes... Me refiero a Ana... Pasaron los días sin ver a Gohan nuevamente, y sobretodo no pudo olvidar el beso que Gohan le dio, pero Ana en vez de sentirse emocionada, estaba confundida, por que no sabía que hacer, así que quería preguntarle a Gimi.

An: Gimi, puedo hablar contigo.

Gm: Por su puesto Ana.- Las dos se sienta en la mesa.- Y dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?

An: Mira... Yo conocí a un chico y me agrada, y a él le gusto... Tanto, que me dio un beso...- La interrumpe Gimi.

Gm: ¡Qué emoción! Tu primer beso, y no me digas... ¿Estas enamorada de él?- Decía emocionada.

An: Como te lo dije antes, me agrada, pero no estoy enamorada de él, además quien me gusta es Vegeta.

Gm: Pero Ana, bien sabes que Vegeta siempre te verá como una hermana y además a él le interesa a otra y ya lo sabes...

An: Si lo sé, pero no sé que hacer con esta situación, pero tampoco quiero lastimar al chico.

Gm: Mira, lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirle al muchacho que te dé tiempo, primero que sean amigos y después el tiempo puede pasar cosas.

An: Si tienes razón, solo el tiempo dirá que va ha ocurrir.

Al terminar de platicar con Gimi, Ana se dirigió al bosque a leer. De pronto aparece Gohan.

Gh: Hola princesa.

An: Hola Gohan, ¿cómo estas?

Gh: Con ganas de verte.- Trata de acercársele para darle un beso, pero ella se aparte.- ¿Qué ocurre princesa?

An: Lo que pasa es que, vas demasiado rápido... Gohan, la verdad, me gustas, pero primero quiero conocerte, quiero ser tu amiga, y después con el tiempo, pueda que seamos otra cosa.

Gh: De acuerdo princesa, yo seré paciente... ¿Amigos?- Le extiende la mano.

An: Amigos.- Le da la mano.- Ven, vamos a dar un paseo.

Gh: De acuerdo.- Ambos van caminando.- _"Pero, ¿qué se ha creído esta niña? ¡Nadie se me ha resistido! De todas las chicas con quienes he andad, ella es la primera que me rechaza"_.- Pensaba dentro de si mismo. En todo el paseo, Gohan iba furioso, por su primer rechazo, pero Ana lo notó.

An: Gohan, ¿estás enojado verdad?

Gh: Yo... No... ¿Porqué lo preguntas?- Si lo está.

An: Te veo muy serio... Creo que fue por mi rechazo... Entiéndeme, yo estoy algo confundida, yo estaba enamorada de otro, pero después me di cuenta que él solo me verá como una hermana.

Gh: Pero, ¿aún sigues enamorada de él?

An: No, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por él era pura atracción, además él está enamorado de otra, pero en vez de ponerme celosa, me alegro por él, de que al fin sea feliz.- Al escuchar esto, Gohan se queda sorprendido al ver una chica con una madurez extrema. (La verdad así debemos ser todas las chicas... Si ofender claro)

Gh: Eres admirable.

An: Muchas Gracias.- Se sonrojó un poco.- Bueno, me tengo ir, tengo que preparar la cena.

Gh: De acuerdo princesa.- Ella lo despide con un beso en la mejilla, y lo deja solo.- Vaya, es la primera chica que conozco que piense de esa manera.- Sonrió levemente y puso sus dedos en la mejilla donde Ana lo besó, levemente se sonrojó un poco.- ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO! ¡EN LO ÚLTIMO QUE DEBO EN PENSAR, SERÍA EN ELLA!- Se fue muy enfadado consigo mismo; mientras Ana se dirigía a la cabaña, se encuentra con una persona desagradable.

Cl: Hola Ana, tan bonita como siempre.

An: ¿Qué quieres Cell?- Ella seguía caminando.

Cl: Quiero saber, cuando me haces caso.

An: Ni que estuviera loca.- Ella seguía caminado, pero Cell la toma por el brazo bruscamente.- ¡¡¡ÓYEME, SUÉLTAME!

Cl: Mira niña, ya me harté, de que siempre me rechaces.

An: ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!

Cl: Aunque no quieras voy a obligarte, a salir conmigo.- La jalonea muy fuerte, hasta que Goku y Vegeta, en su apariencia de animal, atacan a Cell, entre los dos lo mordían.

Gk: ¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA, TARADO!- Los dos se ponen a la defensiva.

Cl: Esta bien, pero los dos me la pagarán.- Se va, pero Ana estaba muy asustada.

Vg: ¿Estás bien Ana?

An: Si, solo fue un susto.- Se sobaba su brazo.- Vamos a casa, por favor.- Los tres se dirigen a la cabaña.


	18. La verdad sale a la luz

CAPITULO 17 

Después de un tremendo susto que se llevo Ana, en la noche, los muchachos con su apariencia normal, fueron a buscar a las princesas, para sus citas nocturnas, él más entusiasmado era Vegeta de ver a Bulma. Los dos estaban afuera de la mansión, esperando a las princesas y cuando las chicas salieron, los dos quedaron impactados por las bellezas que tenían enfrente, pero cada pareja tomaba su propio rumbo.

Vg: Creo que quedó algo pendiente entre usted y yo.- Le dice a Bulma.

Bl: Así es... Al fin me va a decir del "porqué no puede regresar a su hogar".- Vegeta se puso muy triste, pero decidido a decirle toda la verdad.

Vg: Si... Lo que pasa es que soy prisionero.

Bl: ¿Un prisionero? No entiendo Príncipe Vegeta.

Vg: Es muy difícil de explicar princesa... Tiene que ver con ese lobo...- El comentario desconcierta a Bulma.- Es que ese lobo...- Estaba a punto de decirlo hasta que ve a lo lejos a Freezer caminado dirigiéndose a la Cabaña.- Princesa tenemos que escondernos.

Bl: Pero ¿qué pasa?

Vg: Después se lo explico.- Los dos se esconden detrás de un árbol, Vegeta abraza muy fuerte a Bulma, lo cual para Bulma le provoca una sensación de seguridad y sobretodo una atracción hacia a él, al sentir su calor y su aroma.- Creo que ya se fue.- Se dio cuenta que tan cerca tenía a Bulma, ambos se quedaron fijamente a los ojos, ella observó muy bien los ojos de Vegeta, se les hicieron familiar. De pronto los dos se separaron.

Bl: ¿De... quién se supone que nos escondemos?- Estaba ruborizada.

Vg: No puedo explicarle, pero ahora tiene que regresar a la mansión.

Bl: ¿Pero porqué?

Vg: Ese sujeto es muy peligroso y si la ve podría ser fatal, por favor, vamos por su prima y por Goku.- Los dos fueron a encontrarlos, Vegeta rogaba que antes llegaran ellos que Freezer. Mientras afuera de la cabaña, Goku y Milk estaban platicando, él le contaba sus anécdotas muy graciosas, y Milk reían.

Ml: Eres muy simpático Goku.

Gk: Bueno, todo el mundo me dice eso princesa... ¡Ah! Por cierto, le tengo una pequeña sorpresa.- Él busca entre sus ropas, y saca una flor.- Lo encontré en esta mañana y se lo quise dar, así que ... Es para usted.- Le da la flor.

Ml: Goku, eres muy tierno y lindo... Muchas gracias.- Le da un beso en la mejilla, y Goku se pone muy rojo, pone su mano detrás de la cabeza. (Una característica muy común de mi niño) Pero llegan Bulma y Vegeta muy apresurados.

Vg: Goku, tenemos que llevar a las princesas a su casa.

Gk: Pero, ¿porqué?

Vg: Acabo de ver a Freezer y viene para acá.

Gk: ¡¿QUUUUÉ! Entonces tenemos que irnos.- Los dos acompañaron a las princesas hasta la mansión cuidándose de que Freezer no los descubriera, pero él llegó a la cabaña sin sospechar nada, él tocó la puerta y lo abre Ana.

Fr: Hola Ana.

An: Si vienes a buscar a Goku, a Vegeta o a mí papá. Ellos no están, así que esperamos hasta que regresen.- Ella cerraba la puerta, pero Freezer le detiene la puerta.

Fr: No, no viene a buscarlos a ellos, vine a verte a ti.

An: Mira tengo bastante, con el susto que me dio Cell, como que tengo que pasar por otro susto por tu culpa, así que vete.

Fr: Me gustas Ana, me gustas mucho y deseo tenerte.- (Me da escalofríos de la manera de actuar de Freezer, porque lo creo capaz de todo cuando se encapricha, ¿ustedes que opinan?)

An: Vete, por favor.- De pronto llega Bardock.

Br: Ya oíste a mí hija, Freezer, lárgate.

Fr: Esta bien, me voy.- Se dirige a Ana.- Nos veremos pronto Anita.- Se va Freezer, de pura suerte llegaron Goku y Vegeta.

Gk: ¿Qué quería Freezer?

Br: Solo vino a molestar a tu hermana, en cuanto venga Lulú hablaré con ella.- Al día siguiente, Bulma y Milk comentaban de la noche que tuvieron, aún Milk traía la flor que Goku le regaló.

Ml: Goku, es muy lindo, él sería perfecto para que fuera mi esposo, ¿tú que crees Bulma?

Bl: Muy bien prima, además es muy simpático.

Ml: A ti ¿cómo te fue con el Príncipe Vegeta?

Bl: ¿Sabes que descubrí?- Milk estaba entusiasmada por el chisme.- Descubrí que tiene unos ojos hermosos, son muy parecidos con el lobo, me abrazó muy fuerte y me sentí protegida por él, pero sentí algo muy especial por él y no se como explicarlo.- Después de la platica, Bulma se quedó pensando de lo que Vegeta estaba a punto de decirle y lo que no le quedó en claro sobre que tenía que ver con el lobo mágico, así que decidió investigar, fue al bosque ella sola, toda la tarde estuvo buscando al lobo, hasta que por la noche lo encontró y lo siguió. Bulma estaba dispuesta averiguar sobre el lobo mágico, Vegeta no se dio cuenta que Bulma lo seguía, se colocó en la piedra, Bulma se escondió detrás de un árbol, para ver al lobo; le pareció muy raro ver al lobo parado sobre una roca, de pronto aparece una luz que lo rodea, Bulma estaba sorprendida y quedó más cuando vio de que el lobo, quien la salvo de los maleantes, era nada más y nada menos que él Príncipe Vegeta.

Bl: Entonces, ¿Era usted?.- Vegeta la volteó a ver.- Todo el tiempo, ¿era usted? Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Vg: Princesa, puedo explicárselo...- Lo interrumpe.

Gk: Oye Vegeta, tenemos que darnos prisa, nos esperan para...- Aparece con su apariencia de zorro, y se dio que tenía compañía y puso una cara de espanto.- para cenar...

Bl: Esa voz, la conozco.- Goku se coloca en la piedra y aparece en su forma normal.- ¿Eres tú?- ¿QUÉ LE PASARÁ A NUESTROS QUERIDOS GOKU Y VEGETA? ¿BULMA LOS AYUDARÁ? COMENTARIOS AL 


	19. La nueva esperanza

CAPITULO 18 

Bulma descubrió el secreto de Goku y Vegeta, y no sé si será una solución o un problema, Goku entró a la cabaña, solo y preocupado.

Br: ¿Qué te pasa Kakarotto?

Gm: ¿Dónde esta Vegeta?

Gk: Esta con la princesa, están hablando... Nos descubrió.

Br: ¿De qué hablas?

Gk: La princesa Bulma, descubrió que Vegeta y yo somos animales.- Mientras afuera Vegeta estaba con Bulma, y tratando de explicarlo todo.

Bl: Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Todo el tiempo era usted y Goku... Usted es el lobo... Usted nos salvó a mi prima y a mi de los asaltantes.

Vg: Si fui yo.

Bl: Me gustaría mucho que me explicara.- Los dos se sentaron en un tronco.

Vg: Se lo explicaré... Hace cinco años, justamente en mi cumpleaños, apareció una bruja llamada Lulú, al parecer ella era conocida por mi padre. Lulú estaba despechada porque mi padre se casó con mi madre, ella juró venganza, y con su ejercito de sombras atacaron a mi reino; Lulú mató a mis padres, luego nos secuestro a mí y a mi tía, me convirtió en un lobo... Por el día soy uno, pero de noche soy otro, puedo volver a la normalidad si me coloco encima de la roca, pero a la amanecer vuelvo a ser un lobo, y a mi tía le puso una enfermedad que Lulú puede controlar a su antojo, y nos alojo en la casa del Sr. Bardock, que amablemente nos aceptó.

Bl: ¿Porqué hizo eso Lulú?

Vg: Para chantajearme, me dice que ella romperá el hechizo a mí y a mi tía, a cambio de que yo me casara con ella, su única ambición es quedarse con el reino de mi padre.

Bl: ¿Pero ha tratado de escapar y de pedir ayuda?

Vg: Lo he intentado, pero ella y sus secuaces se han encargado de alejar todo humano que se acerque al bosque y puso una barrera para que Goku y yo no nos escapemos, incluso los asaltantes que la atacaron a usted y a su prima, eran uno de esos sujetos de quienes nos escondíamos, los secuaces de Lulú, Cell y Freezer.

Bl: Perdóneme, alcancé a ver a ese sujeto, pero no se parecía nada a esos sujetos que me atacaron.

Vg: Lo que pasa es que Cell y Freezer, tienen poderes pueden transformarse en lo que ellos quieran, y esa vez ellos estaban disfrazados.

Bl: Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿porqué Goku, se transforma en zorro, o también Lulú lo chantajea?

Vg. Lo que pasa es que una vez, Lulú y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión, y al tratar de defenderme, Goku la insultó y lo transformó en un zorro.

Bl: Sabe una cosa, yo voy a ayudarlo.

Vg: ¿En serio?

Bl: Si, yo tengo una madrina que es una bruja y puede ayudarnos, incluso puede que ella saber como deshacerse del hechizo.

Vg: ¿De verdad?- Estaba muy emocionado.

Bl: Si príncipe.

Vg: Muchas gracias.- Por la emoción, abraza a Bulma, pero nuevamente ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y sus rostros se acercaban, poco a poco, estaban a punto de darse un beso, pero fueron interrumpidos.

Gk: Vegeta, dice mi papa que la princesa esta invitada a cenar con nosotros.- Aparece, Vegeta tenía una cara de frustración.- ¿Interrumpí algo?

Bl: No...- Ella estaba algo roja.

Gk: Y, ¿qué quedaron?

Vg: La princesa Bulma se ofreció en ayudarnos.

Gk: ¿De verdad?.. Muchas Gracias.

Bl: De nada, solo le quiero pedir un favor... No le digan nada a Milk, ya saben como es ella, una impresión así, podía armar un escándalo.

Vg: No se preocupe, así será.

Gk: Si, yo prometo no decir nada.

Bl: Muchas gracias.

Gk: Como decía antes, esta invitada a cenar con nosotros.

Bl: Muchas gracias Goku, pero tengo que regresar, salí toda la tarde sin avisarle a nadie, deben estar preocupados.

Vg: No se preocupe, yo la llevo.- La llevó hasta la mansión, todos estaban muy preocupados, pero ella estaba muy animosa.

Bl: Conde Yamcha. Quiero que mande llamar a mi madrina, Unanai Baba.- Es lo único que dijo. Ahora si creo que se va a armar la gorda, pueda que haya un enfrentamiento entre brujas.


	20. El amor se ve en todas partes

CAPITULO 19 

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban extrañados de la orden que dio Bulma de mandar a traer a Unanai Baba (Puede que ayude, pero puede también ocacionar problemas).

Ml: Oye Bulma, ¿para qué mandaste llamar a tu madrina?

Bl: Bueno... Lo que pasa es que... necesito hablar con ella.

Ml: Pero, ¿de qué asunto?

Bl: De algo muy complicado de explicar.- Una de las sirvientas entran al salón donde estaban Bulma y Milk.

SR: Majestad, la Gran Unanai Baba a llegado.- Bulma muy emocionada sale a recibir a Unanai Baba (como siempre esta encima de su esfera de cristal).

Bl: ¡Madrina!- La abraza.

UB: Mi querida niña, tan soñadora como siempre.

Bl: ¡Qué bueno que vino! Necesito su ayuda.

UB: Para Eso vine, querida.- Depués de un buen almuerzo, Bulma encuentra la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Unanai Baba, entran a la biblioteca.

Bl: Madrina, la razón porque la mandé a llamar, es para que me ayude con un asunto muy delicado, y no quiero que se entere nadie, en especial mi prima, ya sabe como es ella.

UB: Descuida querida y dime de que se trata.

Bl: Encontré al heredero perdido del trono de la Comarca del Norte.

UB: ¿Vegeta D'Astolfy? ¿Sobrevivió?- Estaba muy sorprendida.

Bl: Si madrina, él esta vivo, pero hay un problema, él, su tía y un amigo de él, son prisioneros por un malvado hechizo que les hizo una bruja, y esta bruja se aprovecha de este hechizo para chantajearlos, y ellos estan atrapados en el bosque, y esa es la razón del porque te mande a llamar, madrina, ¿podras ayudarlos?

UB: Pues, mira, necesitaría ver que clase de hechizo sea y ver si está dentro de mis posibilidades de romperlos, ¿cuándo iremos a visitarlos?

Bl: Si quiere, hoy mismo, pero le repito que por favor de que nadie se entere de esto, ni siquiera Milk.

UB: Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.- Al caer la noche, las tres se dirigieron al bosque, aunque Milk se le hizo raro que Unanai Baba las acompañara, pero después no le tomó importancia, pero Unanai Baba estaba algo inquieta por la energía que sentía en el bosque.- _"Esta energía negativa, solo una persona la puede producir... Lulú."_- pensaba. Luego Dejando a Milk en la compañía de Ana y Gimi. Mientras Bulma y Unanai Baba encontraron a Goku y a Vegeta en su apariencia animal.

Bl: Mire madrina, él es Goku Macklen.- Señalando al simpatico zorrito.- y él es Vegeta D'Astolfy.- Señalandolo.- Heredero del Trono de la Comarca del Norte.- Unanai Baba los examinaba detenidamente.

UB: Digame una cosa muchachos, ¿cómo regresan a la normalidad?

Vg: Por aquí.- Ambos guíaron a Unanai Baba hacia la piedra, Vegeta se colocó encima de ella.- Tenemos que pararnos encima de esta roca y con los rayos de la luna...- Luego una luz lo rodeaba, mientras le explicaba, y vuelve a la normalidad.

UB:Mmmm... Esto es muy interesante, y ¿a ti te pasa lo mismo?.- Le pregunta a Goku.

Gk. Si, así es.- Se coloca encima de la piedra y vuelve a la normalidad.

UB: ¿Y qué es lo que le pasa a su tía, prícipe?

Vg: Ella tiene una enfermedad que la bruja puede controlar a su antojo, se puede ver bien, pero a veces mal, no se sabe.

UB: ¿Puedo ir a verla?

Vg: Por su puesto.- Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cabaña sintió una energía muy familiar en Ana.

UB: _"Esta energía es muy parecida a la de Verónica, ¿porqué esta niña emite esta energía?... ¿Acaso será la hija de Verónica?_- Bulma nota algo rara a su madrina.

Bl: ¿Le pasa algo madrina?

UB: No nada hija, quiero analizar a la Srta. Gimi.- Después de un rato de examinarla.- Bueno, lo de su tía es algo complicado de encontrar su solución, pero el caso de ustedes dos, se reportó un caso muy similar con una princesa que se convirtía en cisne (que ironico) dejeme averiguar cual es la solucción a su problema.

Vg: ¿Nos ayudará?.- Ella afirma con la cabeza.

Gm: Gracias a Dios, al fin una solución a nuestros problemas.- Después de festejar de la solución, Bulma y Vegeta desidieron dar un paseo, ya que ambos querían estar solos.

Vg: ¡Qué emoción! ¿Cómo puedo agradecerselo?

Bl: No tiene por que agradecerme

Vg. Pero quiero pagarle.

Bl: Si se trata de eso, puede pagarme.

Vg: ¿Cómo?

Bl: Puede dejarme de llamar "princesa" y dejar de tratarme de "usted".- Vegeta se ríe.

Vg: De acuerdo, pero con una condición, que tu hagas lo mismo.

Bl: Esta bien, acepto tu propuesta.- Ambos caminan, pero Bulma se tropieza, Vegeta trata de sujetarla, pero ambos pierden el equilibrio y caen, Bulma cae encima de Vegeta, mirándose fijamente ambos (que conveniente).

Vg: ¿Estas bien?

Bl: Si.- Ambos nuevamente se quedan mirando los ojos (ya se que lo vuelve a oír, pero vean lo que pasa), pero ambos siente algo que ninguno han sentido, y poco a poco se acercan y se dan un beso apasionado. Aquí llega el final del capitulo 19, espero sus comentarios y estense pendientes, porque vendrán los últimos capítulos donde serán intensos, apasionados, dolorosos y llenos de acción.


	21. El reto

CAPITULO 20 

Después de que Bulma, Milk y Unanai Baba regresaban a la mansión, Bulma estaba en las nubes, aún no había podido sacar de la cabeza del beso que se dieron ella y Vegeta, como le había dicho Unanai Baba, que el amor era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, y esa sensación sentía por Vegeta, sentía que él es su hombre perfecto, realmente esta enamorada de él. Lo mismo le pasaba a Vegeta, tenía unos enormes deseos de tenerla todo el tiempo a su lado, de abrazarla y besarla, él sentía que se enamoró de ella totalmente. A la mañana siguiente, Lulú estaba en su salón principal al intranquila.

Cl: Mi señora, hay alguien que desea verla.

Ll: No quiero ver a nadie.- En eso entra Unanai Baba.

UB: Pues tendrás que verme, en pintura si es necesario Lulú.- Ella estaba muy sorprendida.

Fr: Lo siento mi señora, ella entro a la fuerza.

Ll: Esta bien Freezer, déjeme a solas con la señora.- Cell y Freezer obedecen.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Unanai Baba?

UB: Lulú, por lo que veo has incrementado tu poder del lado oscuro, ¿no es así?

Ll: Exactamente, ahora soy más poderosa, incluso más poderosa como lo era Verónica.

UB: No lo dudo, pero al parecer aun sigues sin entender nada Lulú.

Ll: No creo que hay venido solo para regañarme, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

UB: Tengo la sospecha de que tú tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Verónica.

Ll: Vaya, me sorprende que usted, siendo la bruja más poderosa del mundo, se base en solo sospechas, mientras tiene el poder para saber la verdad.

UB: Entonces, ¿tú?...

Ll: Bueno... Pues quien sabe.- En su rostro se le figuraba una sonrisa.

UB: ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ MATASTE A VERÓNICA!

Ll: No podía tolerar que hay personas más fuertes que yo y por eso me deshice de ella.

UB: Lulú, que no te has dado cuenta que la oscuridad en ti muy pronto te destruirá.

Ll: No pasará, no se imagina de las cosas que hice, para obtener lo que quiero.

UB: Entonces también tienes que ver con la muerte de los reyes de la Comarca del norte, con la desaparición del príncipe Vegeta y de la hija de Verónica.

L: Exactamente, hice eso par lograr lo que quiero... ¡Qué irónico! Estas mismas palabras fueron igual que les dije a la Sra. Macklen, cuando le di fin, no me gusta compartir.

UB: No puedo creerlo Lulú, esto se quedará así, pagarás por todos tus crímenes Lulú.

Ll: En vez de regañarme, debería felicitarme, voy a casarme.

UB: Lo dudo mucho Lulú, en cuanto encuentre a Videl...

Ll: Eso nunca va a pasar, esa mocosa nunca saldrá a la luz.

UB: Eso es lo que tu crees Lulú.- Se dirige a la puerta.- Videl esta donde no te imaginaras.- Se retira, dejando a Lulú muy furiosa. En otro lugar, Gohan estaba vagabundeando, y de pronto pensaba en Ana, se preguntaba del porque, admitía que es bonita, pero...

Gh: ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Cómo me puede atraer una mocosa como ella? ¿Por qué demonios me pidió Lulú hacer este trabajo? Ni modo todo por mi libertad.- Él se dirigió al bosque para seguir con su trabajo, de enamorar a Ana. Finalmente la encontró, pero quedó maravillado con la belleza de Ana, sintió que hoy se veía más bonita, Ana se encontraba leyendo un libro.

An: Hola Gohan, ¿cómo estas?

Gh: Hola princesa, estoy bien.

An: ¿Aún sigues enojado?- Él no respondió.- Entiéndeme por favor Gohan.

Gh: No estoy enojado, por eso, lo que pasa es que te vez muy bonita el día de hoy.

An: Muchas gracias.- Se levanta.- Ven te invito a mi casa.

Gh: Esta bien.- Ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña, pero a Gohan se le hizo familiar, afuera estaba Bardock.

An: Mira, te presento a mi papa, ¡PAPÁ!- Lo llamaba, él alegremente, pero cambio de humor cuando vi con quien estaba acompañada Ana, y Gohan comprendió todo.

Br: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!- Dirigiéndose a Gohan.

An: Papá, ¿porqué actúas de esa manera?

Br: ¡METETE A LA CASA!

An: Pero papá...

Br: ¡QUÉ TE METAS A LA CASA!- Ana estaba muy asustada por el grito de Bardock, pero obedeció, dejo solos a Bradock y Gohan.

Gh: Todo esta claro, esa chica, dices que es tu hija, es Videl, que bien escondido lo tenías , quien diría que la hija de Verónica estaba en frente de las narices de Lulú.- El sarcasmo de Gohan, hace que Bardock se enfurezca y lo sujeta por sus ropas.

Br: ¡ESCÚCHAME MUY BIEN MOCOSO! ¡SI LE DICES A LULÚ DE QUE MI HIJA ES VIDEL, TE JURO QUE CUALQUIER RINCON DEL MUNDO EN DONDE TE ESCONDAS, TE ECONTRARÉ Y TE MATARÉ! ¡ENTENDISTE!- Gohan afirma con la cabeza, y Bardock lo suelta.- ¡AHORA LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!- Gohan se va, luego Bardock entra a la cabaña, aún estaba furioso, y se dirigió a Ana.- ¡ESCÚCHAME ANA! TE PROHIBO QUE TE ACERQUES A ESE MUCHACHO.

An: ¿Pero, porqué papa?

Br: SOLO HAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA, ENTENDISTE.- Grita muy fuerte y eso provocó que Ana se asuste

An: Esta bien papa, pero no me grites.- Casi esta a punto de llorar, Bardock ve la cara de su hija muy asustada, y se calma.

Br: Perdóname.- La abraza.- No volveré a gritarte, solo no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese joven, prométemelo.

An: Si papa, ya no voy a volverlo a ver.- Bardock la suelta, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. La cosas se complican para Bardock, y lo que sigue no se lo imaginan.


	22. La confrontacion

**CAPITULO 21**

Después de la fuerte discusión que tuvo con Lulu, Unanai Baba empezó a investigar para ayudar a nuestros protagonistas con su problema , pero tenia una duda referente a Ana, quería saber todo de ella. Así que, le pregunto a su esfera de cristal, la esfera le revelo todo, sobre el pasado de Bardock, la intriga de Lulu de que le hizo creer a Bardock sobre el asesinato de Verónica, de cómo Lulu asesino a Anne, la muerte de los padres de Vegeta y sobretodo, lo que hizo Bardock para salvar a Videl de la maldad de Lulu. Entendía todo, luego ella se dirigió a la cabaña, toco la puerta y la abrió Ana.

UB: Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estas?

An: Hola, yo estoy bien, gracias.

UB: ¡Que bueno! ¿Puedo pasar?

An: Por su puesto.- Las dos entran a la cocina.- ¿Quiere un café?

UB: Si por favor.- Ana se lo sirve.- Oye mi niña, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

An: Tengo 15 años.

UB: Preciosa la edad que tienes, y dime ¿desde cuando tu y tu familia viven aquí?

An: Desde que nací.

UB: Y ¿Tienes muchos amigos, de seguro que tienes un novio.- Ana ríe.

An: No, aun no tengo en mente de tener novio, yo quiero conocer el mundo, se que hay muchas cosas hermosas y me gustaría verlas y aprender de ellas.

UB: _"Definitivamente, es tu hija, Verónica"_.- Pensaba dentro de si.- ¡Que bueno que pienses de esa manera, pequeña! Si quieres puedo llevarte a conocer el mundo.- En eso entra Bardock.

Br: Buenos días.

UB: Buenos días, Sr. Macklen.

An: Hola papi.- Lo abraza y le besa la mejilla.

Br: Hola mi princesa.

UB: Oye linda, ¿nos dejas a solas? Quiero hablar con tu padre.

An: Por supuesto.- Los deja solos y asegurándose que se fue.

UB: Yo se quien es usted.- El comentario impacto a Bardock y se puso nervioso.- Y se que esa niña, es la hija de Verónica Sanz.- Se puso mas nervioso que nunca.

Br: ¿Cómo lo supo?

UB: Eso es lo de menos.

Br: ¿Me…. Demandara?- Le pregunta temeroso.

UB: Por todos sus crímenes, debería hacerlo, pero no lo haré, por haber salvado a la hija de Verónica de la maldad de Lulu, haciéndola pasar por su hija.

Br: Yo he cambiado de vida, le juro que…

UB: No es necesario que me lo jure Bardock, también se que esta arrepentido y que esta pagando todas sus culpas.

Br: Pero que bien lo estoy pagando, yo le jure a Anne que no volvería a matar, pero tenia que salvarla a ella y a nuestra hija, pero por haber matado a Verónica, también mate a…- La situación se puso muy dolorosa para Bardock.- Anne, y también a mi hija, pensé que con Ana encontraría el perdón que tanto necesito.

UB: Yo lo entiendo Sr. Bardock, usted es bueno y me consta que esta pagando sus culpas, quiero decirle que pienso llevarme a Videl.

Br: ¡NO!... ¡NO PUEDE HACERLO! ELLA ES MI HIJA AHORA.

UB: Bardock, todo el tiempo usted cuido a Videl, la crió como si fuera si hija y la protegió de Lulu, pero si Lulu se entera que ella es Videl, no se detendrá ante nada para matarla, ella corre un mayor riesgo con el medallón puesto.

Br: Ya lo se… pero…

UB: No se preocupe, mientras que ella este bajo de mi cuidado, Lulu no la lastimara.

Br: Todo esto no estaría pasando si no le hubiera pedido ayuda a Lulu, y si no hubiera asesinado a Verónica, Anne y mi hija estarían vivas.

UB: Hay otra cosa que debe saber Bardock, usted… No mato a Verónica, quien la asesino fue Lulu.- La noticia impacto a Bardock.

Br: ¿QUE DIJO?

UB: Lulu le hizo creer que fue usted quien la asesino, pero fue Lulu.- Bardock se encontraba dolido y furioso a la vez, y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Br: ¡YO NO MATE A VERONICA! ¡ANNE MURIO CREYENDO QUE LO HICE!... ¡DEMONIOS! ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!

UB: Aun no sabe lo peor Bardock.

Br: ¡QUE PUEDE SER PEOR QUE ESTO UNANAI BABA!

UB: Aparecer, Lulu también asesino a su esposa.

Br: ¡QUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡ESA PERRA MATO A ANNE!- Estaba muy furioso.- ¡ESA MALDITA ME LAS PAGARA!- Se va muy furioso al castillo de Lulu, Unanai Baba trato de detenerlo, pero no pudo, tenia el presentimiento iba a pasar algo muy malo. Mientras Bardock llega al salón donde se encontraba Lulu, estaba hecho una fiera.

Ll: ¿ Que paso Bardock? ¿Ya cumpliste con mi encargo?- Bardock no respondía.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Luego Bardock le dio una tremenda bofetada, tan fuerte que la tiro al piso. (YO ESTOY EN CONTRA DE LOS HOMBRES QUE GOLPEAN A LAS MUJERES, INCLUSO SI YO LLEGO A ENCONTRARMELO, LO GOLPEABA, PERO EN ESTE CASO QUE OPINAN)

Br: ¡MALDITA RAMERA!

Ll: ¿Qué demonios te pasa Bardock? ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? SOY UNA MUJER.

Br: TU NO ERES UNA MUJER, ERES UNA PERRA INMUNDA.- La levanta bruscamente y la jaloneaba muy feo.- ME HICISTE CREER QUE YO ASESINE A VERONICA, PERO FUISTE TU, Y NO SOLAMENTE ESO, SI NO QUE TAMBIEN ASESINASTE A ANNE.

Ll: ¿No se de que hablas?.- Estaba nerviosa. Pero sin soltarla la golpea.

Br: SABES DE QUE HABLO, MALDITA, TU MATASTE A ANNE, NO TE ATREVAS A NEGARLO, NO TE ATREVAS LULU.- La agita muy fuerte, pero ella se safa.

Ll: ESTA BIEN, NO LO NIEGO, SI LA MATE, PORQUE TE AMO BARDOCK. Yo te amo Bardock, podemos ser felices, te puedo dar todo, en cuanto me case con Vegeta y me deshaga de el, tu podrías ser mi rey.- Nuevamente la sujeta.

Br: ¡YA CALLATE PERRA!- Le da muchos golpes en la cara, Lulu estaba toda golpeada, tanto en su nariz y sus labios brotaban sangre y la estrello contra la pared y ella cayo al suelo, Lulu ve un mazo muy grande, lo toma, y se levanta para ponerse en guardia.

Ll: ¡SI TE ME ACERCAS, NO RESPONDO! HE LLEGADO MUY LEJOS, NI TU NI NADIE PODRA DETENERME.

Br: ¡PUES YA VERAS QUE SI PUEDO!- Se le acerca a Lulu y ella lo golpea con el mazo en la cabeza muy fuerte, luego el cae al suelo inconcientemente, en su cabeza brotaba mucha sangre, Lulu estaba en shock.

Ll: ¡BARDOCK!- Lo llamaba, pero no respondía, lo pateo, pero el no se movía.- ¿VES LO QUE ME PROVOCAS HACAER? ¡MI AMOR!- Con su mano toco su cabeza y se lleno de sangre y lloraba de desesperación, y grito a sus secuaces.

Fr: MI SEÑORA… ¿QUE HA HECHO?- Vieron tirado a Bardock. Pero Lulu estaba en shock, Cell verifica como estaba Bardock.

Cl: ¡ESTA MUERTO!

Fr: No se preocupe, mi señora, nos encargaremos de esto.- Cell y Freezer envolvieron a Bardock con una sabana blanca y lo ataron, ambos cargaron a Bardock y se lo llevaron, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo arrojaron al lago y vieron como se hundía. Un rato después ellos regresaron al castillo, y Lulu estaba en shock y llorando, Freezer le sanaba sus heridas mientras Celle limpia la sangre de Bardock.

Ll:… ¿Dónde esta Bardock?... ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?...

Fr: Lo arrojamos al rio.

Ll: Déjenme sola.- Sin discutir, ambos le dejaron sola, luego comienza a llorar (NOOOOOO, MI BARDOCK) ¿Qué pasara con los muchachos si no esta Bardock? Vean el siguiente capitulo.


	23. Voy a llegarte toda

**CAPITULO 22**

Ya llego la noche, en la cabaña todos estaban preocupados por Bardock, desde hace horas debió de haber llegado, hasta que llegaron Cell y Freezer.

Gk: ¿Qué es lo que quieren, par de tontos?

Cl: Traemos un recado de Bardock. El tuvo que irse de viaje para hacer un encargo de la Sra. Lulu.

Gk: No les creo, mi papa jamás se va sin decirnos a nosotros primero.

Fr: Era un asunto de emergencia y no pudo avisarles.

Gk: Pues ahora mismo hablo con Lulu…

Fr: La Sra. Lulu no esta, aya tu si no nos crees, solo cumplimos ordenes.- Ambos se fueron.

Vg: Tienes que calmarte Kakarotto, tal vez digan la verdad.

Gk: Esto me huele mal, mi papa siempre nos avisa primero, aunque sea muy urgente el viaje.

An: Puede que se le haya pasado, mejor relájate Goku.- Aunque todos le decían lo mismo, Goku tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto (Y tiene razón). Mientras tanto Lulu estaba encerrada en su habitación, muy deprimida, Cell y Freezer entraron a su cuarto.

Ll: ¿Se lo creyeron?

Cl: Si mi señora.

Fr: Excepto Goku, quería venir a preguntarle, pero le dijimos que no estaba.

Ll: Muy bien, ahora quiero que vigilen muy bien a Goku y a Vegeta, ¿les quedo claro?- Los dos afirman con la cabeza.- Déjenme sola.- Los dos obedecen. Pasaron los días, aunque con un poco mas extrema seguridad de Cell y Freezer, Goku y Vegeta aun seguían teniendo sus citas nocturnas. Y ahora era mas obvio el amor de Vegeta y Bulma.

Bl: ¿En que piensas Vegeta?- Ambos se encontraban caminando, por el bosque.

Vg: De que al fin veo una esperanza.

Bl: Lo dices ¿Por qué Unanai Baba encontrara una solución a tu problema?

Vg: No lo dije por eso.

Bl: ¿Entonces?

Vg: Porque al fin encontré el amor de una hermosa princesa.

Bl: ¿Me pregunto quien será?- Estaba haciéndole una pequeña bromita. Luego ambos se besaron. En la cabaña, Goku y Milk platicaban, y como siempre, pero no se imaginaban que Cell y Freezer estaban a punto de llegar. De pronto Cell sintió algo muy raro, y siguió su sentido y se dirigió por donde están Bulma y Vegeta; pero no fue el único, Freezer también sintió algo en la cabaña y se dirigió allá, cuando Ana volteo a la ventana, vio que Freezer estaba cerca.

An: Ay no, ahí viene Freezer.

Gk: ¿Quién?- Se asusto.- Princesa, tenemos que escondernos.- Ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones de arriba. Y Freezer toca la puerta y Gimi la abre, el empuja la puerta y entra.

Fr: Buenas noches, lamento entrar así, pero es la rutina.

An: ¿Qué quieres Freezer?

Fr: Quiero saber, ¿en donde están Goku y Vegeta?

An: Ellos no están, fueron a dar un paseo.- Pero Freezer escucho un ruido arriba.

Fr: Y Si no están, ¿Por qué se escucha ruido allá arriba?- El subió por las escaleras, Ana y Gimi trataron de detenerlo, pero no lo lograron, Freezer reviso todas las habitaciones, pero no encontró nada. En la entrada de la mansión, Goku y Milk llegaron muy agitados, pero riéndose.

Ml: Cielos, hace mucho tiempo no había corrido tanto.

Gk: Me gustaría ver la cara de ese tonto cuando no descubrió nada.- Luego ve a Milk.- Princesa, lamento que nuestra cita haya sido muy corta.

Ml: No te preocupes, me divertí esta noche.- Pero ambos estaban en silencio, hasta que un momento espontáneo ambos se besaron, fue un beso corto pero muy dulce.

Gk: Princesa, es mejor que entre, ya es muy tarde, y no se preocupe por su prima, Vegeta la traerá de regreso.

Ml: Si será mejor.- Ella entra y ambos se despiden, hasta que Milk entro a la mansión. Goku celebra por su primer beso (Que emoción el primer beso de mi "Cara-niño"). Volviendo a nuestra pareja del año, Vegeta y Bulma aun seguía besando, hasta que ve a Cell.

Vg: Maldición, es Cell. Bulma a que ocultarnos.- El la tomo de la mano y corrieron, Cell no sabia porque, pero también empezó a correr en la dirección de los muchachos, pero no sabían que estaban alejándose de la cabaña y del camino para llegar a la mansión. Cell seguía corriendo hasta averiguar la energía extraña que sentía, hasta que ve a un oso grande, entonces dedujo que era ese oso y el regreso, mientras que Vegeta y Bulma estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol.- Creo que ya se fue, pero nos alejamos demasiado de la cabaña y del camino a tu casa.- De pronto se escucho truenos y relámpagos, y comenzó a llover. Ambos se cubrieron con la capa de Vegeta.- Tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro.

Ambos corrieron muy agitados por encontrar un lugar, hasta que encontraron la cabaña vieja que el otro día encontraron Goku y Vegeta. Entraron y vieron la paja alrededor, un tapete en el suelo y una chimenea. Vegeta le dio su capa a Bulma para que se cubriera por el frío, mientras el conseguía algo para encender la chimenea, y con todas sus fuerzas, rompió la mesa hasta hacerla trozos, junto dos palillos agitándolos, hasta que comienza empieza a encenderse y con los trozos de madera, los llevo a la chimenea para prenderla. Los dos se acercaron a la chimenea para calentarse, pero aunque la chimenea logro calentar el lugar, Bulma y Vegeta no pudieron calentarse, al ver que Bulma temblaba de frío, Vegeta se le acerco mas y luego la abrazo muy fuerte, Bulma apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos los dos, y poco a poco, sus labios chocaron entre si, y se dieron un beso muy tierno.

Vg: Te amo, Bulma.- Le susurro.

Bl; Yo también te amo, Vegeta.- Poco a poco ambos sintieron un calor muy intenso y volvieron a besarse con mucha pasión, los dos se acostaron en el tapete, el encima de ella, y los dos, con sus manos comenzaron a acariciarse por todo su cuerpo y comenzaron a desnudarse (Esta parte no acto para menores de 18).

Mientras que afuera seguía lloviendo fuertemente y con relámpagos alumbrado el lugar, dos cuerpos desnudos se entregaban al uno y al otro al amor y así siguieron toda la noche.


	24. Y el despues de

**CAPITULO 23**

Ya estaba por amanecer, Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban muy acurrucados, ella en brazos de su príncipe, y con la capa de Vegeta se cubrían su desnudez, Vegeta se despierta primero, y ve el rostro de su amada y se lo acaricia.

Vg: _"De todo lo bello que he visto en el mundo, tu resultaste ser superior."_- Pensaba. Al sentir la acaricia de Vegeta, Bulma se despierta.

Bl: ¿En que piensas?- Decía aun sin abrir los ojos.

Vg: En lo hermosa que te vez cuando duermes.- Y ella abre los ojos y lo mira.

Bl: ¿Velas mis sueños?- Ambos rieron y se dieron un beso tiernamente. Luego los dos se vistieron rápidamente, antes de amaneciera Vegeta acompaño a Bulma hasta la mansión, llegaron a la entrada.- Nos vemos es la noche, mi apuesto príncipe.

Vg: Nos veremos princesa.- Ambos se dieron un beso fugaz, y luego se separaron, hasta que apareció el sol y Vegeta se transforma en un lobo. Bulma entro a la mansión, estaba muy feliz por la experiencia en la que vivió, fue su habitación donde allí la esperaba Milk.

Ml: ¿En donde estabas Bulma? Estaba muy preocupada por ti.- Pero Bulma no le hacia caso, estaba en las nubes.- Para que el Conde Yamcha no se diera cuenta que no estabas, tuve que cubrir tu cama con almohadas y…- Se da cuenta que su prima no le hace caso.- ¿Qué te pasa Bulma? ¿Qué tienes prima?

Bl: Me entregue al amor.- Ella se acostó a su cama y seguía en las nubes, pero no era la única, Vegeta estaba igual, pero el estaba cansado por lo anoche y se recostó en el pasto como un perro que va tener una siesta, y durmió un poco.

Gk: Yo se que paso algo anoche.- Goku estaba platicando con Ana y ambos viendo a Vegeta dormir.

An: Se me hace que si, porque Vegeta llego muy contento, se le nota mucho en la cara, y duerme tranquilo.

Gk: Ese Vegeta que no quiere decir nada.

An: Paciencia, hermanito, paciencia.- Ana se divierte con la situación, y lo deja solo. Goku se le acercaba de hurtadillas. Hasta que escucha a alguien llamándolo.

Vg: ¿Qué quieres Kakarotto?- Le pregunto aun teniendo los ojos cerrados.

Gk: Pues yo… Este… Yo me pregunta… ¡Rayos! Quiero saber como te fue anoche. ¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahora.- La curiosidad lo estaba matando (¿Quién dijo que las mujeres somos mas chismosas?), quería saber, aunque ya se lo imaginaba, pero quería tener la certeza, pero el único que lo podía sacar de dudas era Vegeta.

Vg: ¿En verdad quieres saber?...- Abrió los ojos, levanto la cabeza dirigió su mirada a Goku.- … Me entregue al amor.- En la mansión…

Ml: ¿Cómo es eso de que te entregaste al amor?

Bl: Como lo oyes prima… Me entregue al amor… Anoche Vegeta y yo nos escondíamos de uno de esos sujetos y cuando lo perdimos, comenzó a llover…- En la cabaña…

Vg: Luego empezamos a correr, hasta que llegamos a la pequeña choza que encontramos el otro día.

Gk: ¿Ese cuchitril?

Vg: Si, y entramos…- En la mansión…

Ml: ¿Entraste un lugar como ese? ¡Que horror!

Bl: Luego, Vegeta encendió una fogata, nos sentamos en frente del fuego, el me abrazo…- En la cabaña…

Vg: Luego nos besamos… - (NO ME ATREVO A CONTAR ESTA PARTE) Cuando le dijeron que hicieron, tanto como Goku, como Milk se quedaron con la boca abierta… En la mansión…

Bl: Fue maravilloso, fue algo mágico. Al momento que me abrazo, me sentí tan segura con el, tan protegida…- En la cabaña…

Vg: Si antes decía que la quería, pues ahora la amo mas que nunca… Si ella me hubiera pedido que me detuviera, lo hubiera hecho, pero Bulma se entrego, y ¿sabes por que se me entrego? Porque ella me ama…- En la mansión…

Bl: ¿Sabes algo Milk? Siempre lo voy a amar y el también, esto nunca lo voy a olvidar.- Mientras en el pasillo, el Conde Yamcha pasaba por la habitación de Bulma, antes de que el tocar la puerta, escucho la conversación de Bulma y Milk.- Estoy segura, el es el hombre que yo amo, el que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo, esta apuesto, tan sincero y sobretodo muy caballeroso.- El Conde, se sintió alagado, ya que pensó que Bulma estaba hablando de el, de que al fin logro lo que quería, conquistar a la princesa. Inmediatamente ordeno a la servidumbre de que preparaban todo para hacer una fiesta, mañana en la noche. En la hora de la comida.

CY: Mis bellas damas, les quiero anunciar algo muy importante, haré una fiesta mañana en la noche.

Ml: ¿Y eso por que Conde?

CY: Es una sorpresa para las dos.- A Bulma se le ocurrió una idea. Después de la comida, Bulma y Milk se preparaban para ir a visitar a mis muchachos y la más animosa por ir a ver a su hombre, era Bulma, se ponía mas hermosa que nunca para Vegeta.

Bl: Tengo una idea Milk.

Ml: ¿De que se trata?

Bl: Estoy pensando en invitar a los muchachos a la fiesta.

Ml: ¿En serio? Que gran idea prima, porque quiero presentar a Goku a mi papa como mi futuro esposo.

Bl: Si, y también quiero presentar al todo el mundo, al "Heredero perdido de la Comarca del Norte."- Mientras tanto en el bosque, Gozan estaba muy inquieto, quería contarle a Lulu de que todo el tiempo tenia a la hija de su peor enemiga enfrente, y que es Ana, para así, recuperar su libertad, pero en parte no lo quería hacer porque… Aunque ya le dio vueltas al asunto… Sentía algo especial por Ana, pero era un sentimiento que jamás había tenido, ni siquiera con las mujeres con la que ha estado, pero aun seguía negándolo; y aparte estaba la amenaza de Bardock… ¡NO PUEDE MAS!... El se fue a buscarla, y encontrar la manera de quitarle el medallón y dárselo a Lulu, para que no le hiciera daño, así que fue a buscar a Ana, y la vio, estaba afuera de la cabaña.

Gh: Hola.- Ana voltea.

An: ¡Gohan! ¿Qué haces aquí? Mi papa me prohibió a que me viera contigo.

Gh: Escúchame por favor. Estas en peligro.

An: ¿De que hablas?

Gh: Quiero que me entregues el medallón que posees.

An: ¿Qué?

Gh: Por favor dámelo.

An: ¡NO!

Gh: Dámelo por favor.- En eso llegan Goku y Vegeta, en su apariencia animal, vieron la discusión entre Gohan y Ana e intervinieron.

Gk: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Vg: ¿Tienes algún problema niño?

Gh: GRRR. ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!

An: Por favor. Vete Gohan.- El se resigna.

Gh: Esta bien. Me iré.- Y se fue.

Gk: ¿No es ese muchacho que mi papa te dijo que no volvieras a ver?

An: Si, pero ya no quiero tener problemas, así que no me digan nada.- Dijo muy enfadada y los dejo solos. Olvidando el incidente, ya llego la noche y las chicas llegaron a la cabaña, Bulma se moría por corre hacia los brazos del hombre que ella ama, tenia ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo y decirle a todo el mundo que Vegeta es el hombre de su vida. Como siempre, ambos fueron de paseo por el bosque.

Bl: ¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo?- El la tenia abraza por detrás y Bulma acariciaba su fuertes brazos (Me imagino que a todas, les gustaría que Vegeta las abrazaran).

Vg: Cada 5 minutos.- Le susurraba en el oído y luego le besaba el cuello.- ¿Alguna vez te dije que eres hermosa?

Bl; Cada segundo.- (Mire como lo había dicho antes, no tengo experiencia en eso del noviazgo, así que me disculparan) Ella voltea y ambos se besaron y se separaron.- Sabes Vegeta tengo una idea.

Vg: ¿Cual es?

Bl: Mañana abra una fiesta en la mansión y quería invitarte a ti y a Goku. Ya va siendo hora de que te presentes y digas que esta vivo.

Vg: No lo se, es muy peligroso.

Bl: Pero tendrán el respaldo de Unanai Baba, ella es la bruja mas poderosa del mundo.

Vg: Pero…

Bl: Vamos mi amor, y de paso, te presento ante mis padres como mi novio.- Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vg: Pues…- Goku lo interrumpe.

Gk: Oye Vegeta, Milk… Perdón, quiero decir la princesa Milk…- Ahora Milk lo interrumpe.

Ml: Goku, si quieres puedes llamarme Milk.- Goku se sonrojo.

Gk: Esta bien…- Se dirige a Vegeta.- Como decía, Milk nos invita a una fiesta en la mansión, ¿podemos ir?

Bl: Por favor mi amor.- Vegeta no podía resistir ante la suplica de su amada.

Vg: Esta bien, iremos.- Los tres celebraron con la respuesta de Vegeta. Los cuatros se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión para dejar a las princesas.

Bl: ¿Hasta la noche mi amor?

Vg: Hasta la noche mi princesa.- Ambos se besaron y Goku y Milk no se quedaron atrás, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los pajaritos que estaban en un árbol, donde miraban al par de parejas.

Ml: Te espero en la fiesta de mañana Goku.

Gk: Allí estaré.- Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa. Después de que las princesas entraran a la mansión, los chicos regresaron a la cabaña. Los pajaritos que estaban en el árbol, se transformaron y eran Cell y Freezer.

Fr: Con que ese era el secretito que tenían "el mocoso glotón" y "el príncipe berrinchudo".

Cl: ¡QUE BIEN UNA FIESTA! Esto alegrara a la Sra. Lulu.

Fr: Ahora si niñitos, prepárense por que ahora si no las pagaran todas juntas.- Ambos se fueron de alli. OHH NO AHORA SI LO QUE PASARA SERA, COMO DICE EL LONJE MOCO, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE…


	25. El terror

**CAPITULO 24**

Lulu aun estaba aun deprimida por la muerte de Bardock, pero en parte se puso a pensar claramente, empezó a recordar la discusión que tuvo con el con respecto a Videl.

_Br: Eso a mi no me importa, no le voy a quitarle la vida a nadie más, ni mucho menos a una niña a la edad de mi hija._

Ll: ¿Cómo supo Bardock que la mocosa tiene la misma edad de Ana?- Y se acordó de que Gohan, que siempre le daba informes de Videl, pues siempre le decía que siempre se la encontraba en el bosque. Luego puso una cara de sorpresa.- ENTONCES…. BARDOCK ME VIO LA CARA DE TONTA… QUE BUEN ENGAÑO, QUIEN HUBIERA IMAGINADO QUE ESA BASTARDA SIEMPRE ESTUVO EN MIS NARICES.- Esta furiosa, pero estaba calmada (me da miedo), se sirve una copa de vino.- BRINDO, POR LAS VECES QUE ME VISTE LA CARA DE TONTA BARDOCK.- Choca el vaso con la botella y en eso entra Freezer y Cell.

Cl: Mi señora, tenemos algo muy importante que decirle, y la puede animar.

Fr: Si, habrá una fiesta en la mansión que esta cerca del bosque, mañana en la noche.

Cl: Y adivine ¿Quiénes están invitados en esa fiesta?

Ll: ¿Quiénes?

Fr: Nada mas y nada menos que Goku y Vegeta.- Lulu se sorprendió, luego Cell y Freezer le contaron todo a Lulu, sobre las parejas de mis muchachos, y Lulu estaba muy furiosa, tanto que tiro la copa, haciéndola en mil pedazos.

Ll: SABEN UNA COSA… YA ME ARTE DE QUE ME VEAN LA CARA DE TONTA, ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI…. ESTE ES MI PLAN.- Mientras tanto, todo el día los chicos buscaban algo que ponerse para la fiesta, ya en la noche, ambos, con su apariencia normal, se preparaban para ir a la fiesta, hasta que aparecen Lulu, vestida de negro, y sus secuaces.- Vaya muchachos, pero que apuestos se ven, ¿A dónde iran?..- Goku y Vegeta se pusieron nerviosos por la presencia de Lulu.- …¡OH SI! ¿No estaran pensando en ir a la fiesta de la mansión del Conde Yamcha?

An: Sra. Lulu, yo puedo explicarle…- Lulu le hace una seña para que se quedara callada.

Ll: Ana… "Calladita te ves bonita".- Le susurra.- Después arreglare cuentas contigo.

Vg: ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES LULU?

Ll: Mi querido Vegeta… Seguramente tu y Goku se pregunta que pasa…- Después de que su rostro se le dibujaban una sonrisa, ahora se puso enojada.- ¡CREYERON QUE ME VIERON LA CARA DE TONTA! ¿CREEN QUE PUEDEN DETENERME? ¿CREYERON QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO? PUES DEJEME DECIRLES… QUE ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO.- Truena los dedos y aparecen un grupo de sombras, atraparon a los muchachos.- USTEDES.- Señalo a otro grupito de sombras.- VAYAN ARRIBA Y ASESINEN A GIMI.

Vg: ¡NO! ¡NO LULU! POR FAVOR A MI TIA NO.

Ll: TE LO ADVERTI VEGETA… DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES DE QUE TE METIERAS CON ESA MUJERZUELA.

Gk: ¡ERES UNA DESGRACIADA LULU!- Lulu le da una tremenda bofetada a Goku.

Ll: MI PACIENCIA CONTIGO GOKU HA ACABADO, YO HE TRATADO DE LLEVAR LA FIESTA EN PAZ. PERO TE EMPEÑASTE EN FREGARME LA VIDA.- La sombras ataban a los chicos por las manos atrás de la espalda, excepto a Ana, Lulu se dirigió a ella, le toma su barbilla.- DURANTE ESTOS AÑOS, JAMAS PENSE QUE LA HIJA DE MI PEOR ENEMIGA ESTUVIERA ENFRENTE DE MIS NARICES, ¡QUE BIEN OCULTO LO TENIA BARDOCK!- Después le arranca el medallón y se lo guarda.- SABIA QUE GOHAN ERA MUY UTIL.

An: ¿De que habla?

Ll: GOHAN FUE QUIEN ME CONDUJO A TI ANA… O MEJOR DICHO VIDEL… ¡SOMBRAS! LLEVENSEN A GOKU Y A VEGETA A LOS CALABOZOS Y PROCUREN QUE NO SE ESCAPEN. Y ENCIERREN A ESTA NIÑA EN EL ZOTANO.- Las sombras obedecen, luego todos salen y Lulu encierra la puerta.

An: ¡ESPERE! SRA. LULU ¿QUE VA A HACER?- Trataba desesperadamente de abrir la puerta.

Ll: ¡QUEMELA! ¡QUEMEN LA CABAÑA! ¡QUE QUEDEN EN CENIZAS!

Gk: ¡NO! MI HERMANA ESTA ALLI.

Ll: TU VERDADERA HERMANA MURIO JUNTO CON TU MADRE, ESA NIÑA NO ES TU HERMANA.

Gk: ¡NO! ¡ANA!- Grita con desesperación y las sombras lo golpean hasta dejarlo inconciente.

Vg: ¡ERES UNA MALDITA LULU!- Le hacen lo mismo, mientras tanto las sombras prendieron la cabaña, y Ana trataba de salir, pero vio humo y estaba desesperada buscado una salida, lo único que podía oír era la carcajada de Lulu. Ana se estaba asfixiando por el humo y el intenso calor que se hacia en el ambiente, cual pierde el conocimiento. Por otra parte, Gohan estaba detrás de la cabaña en llamas y entro por una de las ventanas, y busca a Ana por todas partes, hasta que abrió el sótano y la encontró desmayada, la toma, la carga en su hombro y corrió a la puerta del sótano, pero cuando salio todo estaba cubierto en llamas, luego Gohan, puso mucha maniobra, esquivo el fuego y logro salir, sin que Lulu se diera cuenta, fue corriendo al lago para revivir a Ana. La recuesta en el suelo y como vio que Ana no reaccionaba, el intento echarle agua y no funciono, así que, le dio respiración de boca a boca.

Gh: Por favor princesa, reacciona.- Continuaba dando respiración por unos segundos, hasta que Ana recobrar el conocimiento… Ahora si que va a pasar.


	26. La maldad no tiene limites

**CAPITULO 25**

Después de un tremendo susto que nos pego Lulu, Ana recobraba el conocimiento y lo primero que ve es a Gohan.

An: ¿Gohan?...

Gh: ¿Estas bien?

An: ¿En… donde están Goku y Vegeta?

Gh: Lulu se los llevo.

An: ¿Y Gimi?

Gh: Yo trate de ir por ella, pero la cabaña estaba toda cubierta en llamas, no había nada que hacer.- Ana se puso a llorar.

An: Tengo… Que ir por Goku y Vegeta.- Ella se levanta, Gohan la trataba de ayudarla, pero Ana lo rechazaba.- Gracias por haberme salvado, pero ya no necesito tu ayuda.- Ella se iba a retirar, pero Gohan la detiene.

Gh: Espera, quiero ayudarte.

An: Gracias, pero no, por favor Gohan, ya deja de fingir.

Gh: ¿De que estas hablando?

An: Lulu me dijo que tú te acercabas a mi, era solo por interés, jamás pensé que fueras uno de los cómplices de Lulu.

Gh: Mira, al principio así era, pero después empecé a conocerte, y… Siento algo muy especial por ti… Y estoy arrepentido por lo que trate de hacerte. Estoy dispuesto remediarlo.

An: ¿Cómo?

Gh: Lulu tiene un laboratorio secreto, allí tiene un libro de hechizos, podemos encontrar la manera de romper el hechizo que tienen Goku y Vegeta.- Ana quedo convencida y ambos fueron al laboratorio de Lulu, pero cuando encontraron la entrada del laboratorio, tuvieron que elegir que palanca jalar, jalaron la palanca equivocada y Gohan callo en la trampa, sale de ella todo empapado y lleno de pirañas.- Y dime ¿para que sirve esta trampa?- Se quito todas las pirañas. Luego, Ana jala la palanca correcta, ambos caen en un carrito de una montaña rusa e inicia su pequeño viaje, hasta que llegaron al laboratorio.

An: Ahora, ¿Cómo encontramos el libro de Lulu?

Gh: A que buscarlo por todas partes.- Ambos empezaron a buscar, por todos lados el libro de hechizos.- Lo encontré.

An: ¡QUE BIEN! A QUE ENCONTRAR EL HECHIZO.- Mientras tanto en la mansión, apenas empezaba la fiesta. Era una fiesta muy elegante, pero Milk y Bulma eran las que alumbraban la fiesta con su belleza única, ambas estaban esperando a sus invitados especiales, por otro lado, afuera de la mansión, Lulu y sus zoquetes asistentes estaban allí.

Ll: Espero que se hayan memorizado el plan.

Cl y Fr: Si señora.

Ll: Muy bien, ya saben que hacer.- Ambos se transforman, Cell en Goku, y Freezer en Vegeta. Mientras Bulma seguía esperando a Vegeta, hasta que vio, sin imaginarse que era un usurpador, el quería conducirla hacia una trampa, Bulma lo siguió hasta entrar en un laberinto conformado por arbustos.

Bl: ¿Vegeta? ¿Vegeta, mi amor? ¿Por qué te escondes?... Vegeta… Vegeta.- Finalmente se topo con Lulu, las dos estaban a cara a cara, a Bulma se sorprendió.- ¿Quién es usted?

Ll: Soy la que te enseñara a no meterte en mis planes.

Bl: Usted es Lulu, ¿verdad?

Ll: Vaya, Vegeta te hablo de mi, me impresionas.

Bl: ¿Dónde esta Vegeta?

Ll: No te preocupes, el esta bien, sigue siendo un hombre muy apuesto como siempre. El que viste ahora, fue uno de mis asistentes que solo tomo la apariencia de Vegeta para traerte aquí. Vas a pagar muy caro, princesa Bulma.

Bl: Yo no le he hecho nada a usted.

Ll: ¡Te equivocas! Si me hiciste daño, te metiste con Vegeta, el es mío.

Bl: Eso no es cierto, Vegeta y yo nos amamos y no habrá nadie que nos separe.

Ll; Yo debería ser quien le rompa el hechizo, y no voy a permitir que una golfa como tu, princesa, me arruine todo.

Bl: ¿De que esta hablando?

Ll: La única manera que se rompe el hechizo es declarar a Vegeta en frente de todos, tu amor por el, pero si le declaras tu amor a otra persona, pues morirá el que esta bajo el hechizo… En estos momentos, uno de mis asistentes esta con tu prima para que ella le declare su amor a el, creyendo que es Goku…

Bl: ¡MILK!- Intenta regresar, pero Lulu le lanza una ráfaga de esferas de energía, impidiéndole su paso.

Ll: ¡NO ESCAPARAS FACILMENTE PRINCESA!- Le lanza otra ráfaga de esferas de energía y con esfuerzos Bulma logra esquivarlos.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Lulu, en el área de los calabozos allí se encuentran mis bebes… perdón los muchachos. Tanto Goku como Vegeta, trataba de desatarse, pero no podían, pero de pronto alguien abrió la reja en donde estaban ellos, y los desato rápidamente y vieron de quien se trataba era Ana.

Vg: ¡ANA!... ¡ESTAS VIVA!... ¿Cómo escapaste?

An: Después se los explico, ahora lo más importante es que ustedes vayan a la fiesta.

Gk: ¿QUE OCURRE ANA?

Gh: Las princesas corren un peligro.

Gk: ¿TU?- Se enfurece y quería golpear a Gohan, pero Ana y Vegeta lo detienen.

Gh: Se que los dos están enojados conmigo. Pero estoy muy arrepentido.

Gk: Eso no te lo crees, ni tu mismo.

An: De veras Goku, lo veo que realmente esta arrepentido, además el fue quien me salvo.

Gh: Además no es el momento de estar peleando, mientras estamos discutiendo aquí, las princesas corren un peligro.

Vg: ¿De que demonios hablas?

An: Tenemos que llegar a la mansión. En el camino le explicaremos.- Los cuatro se subieron en una carreta, Gohan controlaba la carreta, mientras Ana le explicaba a los muchachos.- La única manera para poder romper el hechizo a que hacer que Bulma y Milk declaren su amor por ustedes en frente de una multitud…

Gh: Pero yo escuche a Lulu que le pidió a Cell que se hiciera pasar por ti, Goku. El hechizo tiene un riesgo, si las princesas le declaran su amor a otro, ustedes morirán.- Ambos quedaron muy preocupados, ante esta situación… Próximamente el final de su finc favorito _"EL AMAR Y EL QUERER"._


	27. Sorpresa

**CAPITULO 26**

Mientras tanto, Cell haciéndose pasar por Goku, entra a la fiesta, y busco a sus alrededores a Milk, hasta que ella lo veo y fue a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, al que cree que es Goku.

Ml: Hola Goku, pensé que no vendrías.

Gk (F): Lo que pasa es que me retrasé un poco…- Escucha la música (NOTA LA "F" SIGNIFICA FALSO).-…¿Bailamos?

Ml: Por supuesto.- Milk y el falso Goku bailan un pequeño vals.- Goku estoy muy feliz contigo… Muero por decirle a todo el mundo que eres el hombre de mi vida.

Gk (F): ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo haces?- Se le figuraba una sonrisa diabólica. Mientras los muchachos, llegaban a la mansión, sobretodo Goku, porque corría mas peligro.- Tu ya sabes que es lo que siento por ti, ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?- Le tomaba de la barbilla a Milk y ella le sonríe. Los chicos llegaron a la mansión, Vegeta escucha los gritos de auxilio de Bulma y fue corriendo a buscarla, Goku y los demás entraron a la mansión.

Gk (F): ¿Dime que me amas?- Decía el falso Goku.

Ml: Yo… te amo Goku.- Se lo decía al falso, luego ambos se besaron, mientras el verdadero lo vio todo.

Gk: ¡MILK!- Grito. Milk lo voltea a ver.

Ml: ¿GOKU?- Luego voltea a ver al faso, lo cual se transforma y es Cell, al verlo se espanto.

Cl: Fue un placer bailar contigo, princesa.- El la besa a la fuerza, Milk trata de zafarse; Goku trata de defenderla, pero empezó a sentirse mal, vio sus manos que se ponían pálidas, luego pierde el conocimiento. Por otro lado, la pobre de Bulma huía de los ataques de Lulu, se escondía, luego sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca y se espanta, pero ve de que se trataba de Vegeta.

Vg: Tranquila, soy yo, ya estoy aquí.- La suelta.

Bl: Mi amor.- Lo abraza. Mientras en la fiesta, Ana y Gohan corren a auxiliar a Goku.

An: ¡GOKU!.- Se agachaba para ayudarlo. Milk hace lo mismo.

Ml: ¡GOKU! ¿QUE TIENES? PERDONAME, NO SABIA, PENSE QUE ERAS TU.

Gh: Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo en la roca, así se salvara, aquí dice en el libro.- Leía.

An: Entonces a que llevarlo.- Entre Gohan y Ana sostenían a Goku para ponerlo en la carreta y llegan Bulma y Vegeta.- Llegamos tarde Vegeta… Tenemos que llevar a Goku en el bosque y colocarlo en la roca, o sino morirá.- Bulma va corriendo con Milk.

Ml: Prima, ¿que esta pasando?

Bl: Pues…- Fue interrumpida por el grito de Lulu.

Ll: ¿LA BASTARDA DE VERONICA AUN VIVE?... ¡NNNOOOOOOOO!- Y empieza a tirar esferas de energía por todos lados. Los muchachos se suben en la carreta, luego a todo galope, se dirigen al bosque, pero Lulu los seguía con su caballo y continuaba lanzando esferas de energía.

An: TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR PRONTO, GOKU YA ESTA PALIDO.

Gh: No te preocupes ya casi llegamos.- Lulu logra que la carreta se volteara, luego hace aparecer su pequeño ejercito de sombras, entre Gohan y Vegeta golpeaban a las sombras.

An: ¡Rápido! A que llevar a Goku en la roca.- Las tres chicas arrastraron a Goku hasta la piedra, entre las tres lo colocaron encima de la piedra, pero de pronto aparecen Cell y Freezer, atacan a las chicas; Cell tomaba a la fuerza a Milk y Freezer a Bulma. Ana trataba de detenerlos, pero la empujaron hacia un árbol.

Cl: Oye Freezer, ¿Qué te parece si terminamos lo que estábamos a punto de empezar?

Fr: Muy buena idea Cell.- Ambos trataron de abusar sexualmente de las princesas, pero los dos sintieron una mano en sus hombros que lo jalaron y los golpearon en el rostro, y eran Goku y Vegeta, quienes defendían a sus mujeres. (Esos son mis niños)

Ml: Goku, ¿estas bien?

Gk: Estoy algo mareado, pero estaré bien, lo mas importante es que tu estés bien…

Bl: ¿Y tu Vegeta?

Vg: Yo estoy bien, pero no te hizo nada ese imbecil.

Bl: No, no me hizo nada afortunadamente, estoy bien.

Ll: PERO NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO.- Aparece Lulu en frente de los 4, en sus manos tiene dos esferas grandes y se lo arrojan a los cuatro juntos, se protegieron, pero recibieron el impacto quedando inconcientes.- AHORA SIGUES TU NIÑITA.- Ana se reponía del golpe y Gohan la ayudaba.

UB: ¡ALTO LULU! NO TE VOY A PERMITIR OTRA MALDAD TUYA.

Ll: NO ME HAGA REIR, MALDITA ANCIANA, SOY MUY PODEROSA.

UB: Lulu, haz ido demasiado lejos.- Unanai Baba baja de su esfera de cristal y hace aparecer su báculo (Muy parecido del maestro Roshi).

Ll: ¿ME ESTA RETANDO UNANAI BABA? ¿NO ME HAGA REIR? ¿SABE QUE LE PASARON A LAS PERSONAS QUE INTENTARON RETARME? ESTAN MUERTAS, COMO BARDOCK Y GIMI, SE ATREVIERON A RETARME, Y AHORA ESTAN MUERTOS.

¿: ¡EN ESO TE EQUIVOCAS LULU!- Aparece Gimi en frente de Lulu.

Ll: ¿TU? DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTA.

Gm: PUES YA VES QUE NO, ESTOY MUY VIVA.

Ll: PUES… NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO.- Trato de manipularla con su enfermedad, pero a Gimi no le afecto en nada.- QUE DEMONIOS.

Gm: OHH SI, SE ME OLVIDABA, ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE DE SALUD, YA NO PUEDES HACERME DAÑO. VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO POR LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANA AMELU Y DE VEYITA. VAS A PAGAR POR TODOS TUS CRIMENES.

Ll: Y ¿QUE VAS A HACER? ¿ME DEMANDARAS? PODRAS ACUSARME DE HOMICIDIO, DE SECUESTRO, DE CHANTAJE…

¿: Y TAMBIEN POR INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO.- Lulu quedo petrificada al escuchar esa voz que conocía perfectamente, y voltea a ver al dueño de aquella voz y ve que es Bardock.- SI LULU, ESTOY VIVO.- Lulu no fue la única que estaba sorprendida.

Cl: ¿PERO COMO DEMONIOS SOBREVIVIO?

Fr: SI LO ARROJAMOS AL LAGO, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE?

Br: DESPUES ME ENCARGARE DE USTEDES DOS.- Volteo a ver a Cell y Freezer.

Ll: ¿BARDOCK?... ESTAS VIVO…

Br: PREPARATE LULU, PORQUE LLEGO LA HORA DE QUE PAGUES POR TODOS TUS CRIMENES.- ESTO SE VA A PONER MUY BUENO, NO SE PIERDAN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE SU FINC FAVORITO.


	28. La pesadilla termino

**CAPITULO 27**

Después que Gimi y Bardock se aparecen en frente de Lulu, ella solo daba sus carcajadas (creo que ya se volvió loca completamente).

Ll: NO ME HAGAN REIR, YA TE LO DIJE BARDOCK, NADIE PUEDE DETENERME.

UB: PUES HAY ALGUIEN LULU.- Se pone en guardia.- A QUE TERMINAR ESTO LULU.- Lulu hace aparecer su hoz.

Ll: VIEJA AL ULTIMO.- Las dos se enfrentaron, era una guerra de magia, a pesar de su pequeña estatura, Unanai Baba pelea muy bien, es muy ágil y le da problemas a Lulu, pero ella ataca mas rápido, Unanai Baba apenas logra esquivarlos. Pero de pronto Lulu la ataco con uno de sus rayos y la deja toda lastimada.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, LO VE ANCIANA, NO PUEDE VENCERME, SOY MUY PODEROSA QUE USTED, Y SOY MAS FUERTE AHORA PORQUE TENGO LOS PODERES DE VERONICA.- Saca el medallón.- QUE DIRIAN QUE UNANAI BABA, SEA ELIMINADA CON LOS PODERES DE SU MEJOR ESTUDIANTE.- Trataba de usarla, pero el medallón le quema la mano, y por el ardor, Lulu lo suelta y cae en manos de Ana. Lulu trataba de atacarla a ella, pero Ana se defiende con el medallón y hace estallar una luz y ciega a Lulu.- MALDICION, ES TODO LO QUE SABES HACER NIÑA.- Ana se desmaya por toda la energía que saco.- SOY IMBESIBLE, SOY PODEROSA… EL UNIVERSO ES MIO, YO LO MADO, YO LO CONTROLO.- Expulsa su energía negativa, provocando un fuerte viento.

UB: TE EQUIVOCAS LULU, QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA.- Lulu la voltea a ver.- VIDEL TE HIZO UN GRAN DAÑO. ELLA CON SU LUZ, ACABO CON LA OSCURIDAD EN TI.

Ll: ¿QUUUEEEE?.- Ve que sus manos empiezan desintegrarse.

UB: NO SOLAMENTE FUE LA LUZ DE VIDEL, SINO QUE TAMBIEN EL AMOR QUE TIENEN AQUELLOS MUCHACHOS.- Señalo a Vegeta, a Goku y las princesas, que aun estaban inconcientes.

Ll: ¿QUUUEEE? ¿NO PUEDE SER? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Se desintegra totalmente y convirtiéndose en polvo que luego el viento se lo llevo. Luego ella va con los chicos, para ver como se encontraban. Luego pasaron días y todos estaban en la mansión, Bulma presento a sus padres a Vegeta, no como el heredero perdido, sino como su novio, y el Rey Estefano, le regreso su reino a Vegeta. Aunque dolido por su fracaso en el amor, el Conde Yamcha se resigno a que Bulma estaba enamorada de otra persona y lo bueno es que quedaron como amigos.

Mientras en otro lado, Unanai Baba ayudo a Bardock a explicarles a Goku y a Ana sobre el pasado de el, lo que realmente paso con los verdaderos padres de Ana, la muerte de Anne y la verdadera hija de Bardock, y de cómo hizo el para pasar a Videl por su hija para protegerla de la maldad de Lulu. Unanai Baba, les dijo que Bardock, hizo lo que hizo, por amor y que lo comprendieran. La respuesta de los dos fue que ambos lo abrazaron mucho y le dijeron que lo amaban y lo admiraban aun mas, sobretodo, Ana.

Gk: Oye papa, una pregunta, supuestamente, Lulu te asesino, ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Br: Después de que Lulu me golpeara con ese mazo en la cabeza, yo quede inconciente. Unanai Baba, fue quien me salvo de ahogarme en el lago.

Gm: Despues ellos me salvaron de que las sombras me mataran y me sacaron de la cabaña antes de que se incendiara. Tuvimos que pasarnos por muertos para poder atrapar a Lulu.

UB: Pero ahora, eso es pasado, y mi querida niña, te tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Le entrega unos papeles a Ana.

An: ¿Qué es esto?

UB: El testamento de tus papas, lo cual te dejan una inmensa fortuna, y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.

An: Lo que quiera, ¿sabe que quiero Unanai Baba?

UB: Dime mi niña.

An: Quiero compartir mi herencia con mi papa Bardock.- Lo voltea a ver y luego se dirige a Goku.- Y con mi hermano Goku.

Br: Pero si la herencia es tuya, ya sabes que yo no soy tu padre.

An: Para mi, sigues siendo mi papa y quiero que sea así, por favor.- El la abrazo.

Gk: Aunque no seas mi hermana de verdad, aun sigues siéndolo, Ana… o Videl… ¿Cómo te tengo que llamar?- Todos empiezan a reír, un rato después, Milk quería presentar a su padre a Goku como su futuro esposo, y el estaba algo nervioso.- No lo se Milk, ¿Crees que le caeré bien a tu papa? Es que me dijiste que es muy especial.

Ml: Relájate, ya veras que le caerás muy bien.- Luego aparece, Oxsatan, el padre de Milk, era un altote, que Goku se hizo chiquito.- Papa, el es Goku Macklen, mi novio.- El lo vio muy feo y luego se le acerco.

OX (Oxsatan): ¿ASI QUE ESTE ES EL QUE QUIERE QUITARME A MI HIJA?- Lo toma por su ropa.

Ml: PAPA, NO EMPIECES.

OX: MILK, NO TE METAS EN COSAS DE HOMBRES.- Luego se dirigió a Goku y lo empieza agitar.- ¿ASI QUE TU QUIERES QUITARME A MI HIJA? PUES AHORITA TE MUERES DESGRACIADO… NADIE SE BURLA DE MI HIJA, SI SE BURLA DE MI HIJA, AHORITA MISMO TE MATABA.- Aun lo seguía agitándolo.

Gk: ES QUE… NO ME… QUIERO BURLA DE SU HIJA… YO LA QUIERO… CUANDO… NOS CONOCIMOS… FUE AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA… ¿VERDAD MILK?- Ella afirmaba con la cabeza.- …ADEMAS NOS QUEREMOS CASAR…

OX: UYY SI CLARO.- Lo agitaba mas fuerte, pero Goku se aparte de el.

Gk: ¡BUENO YA! A poco cuando conoció a la mama de Milk—que de seguro tu le heredaste tu belleza-- ¿No fue amor a primera vista!

OX: Óyelo Milk, ¿dizque amor a primera vista?

Ml: Papa, mi mama me dijo, que de ustedes fue amor a primera vista.- Oxsatan trago saliva.

OX: OHH, PERO QUE NUERO TAN PELADO, IGUALITO A MI, ERES UN GRAN HOMBRE MUCHACHO.

Gk: Muchas gracias Duque.

OX: NO ME LLAMES DUQUE, LLAMAME "PAPA". VEN A MIS BRAZOS HIJO MIO.- Extiende sus brazos grandes y largos, a Goku le extraño, pero Milk le dijo que no había problema.

Gk: Pues… papa.- Lo abrazo y tremendo abrazo de oso que le dio. Este es el final del capitulo 27, no se pierdan el final este finc maravilloso… PROXIMAMENTE… LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA: _"GAVILAN O PALOMA"._ POR FAVOR DEJEMEN COMENTARIOS.


	29. Amor, que te pintas de cualquier color

**CAPITULO 28**

Pasaron dos meses, Bulma estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Vegeta, la razón del porque se separaron, fue para que el se convirtiera en rey y reconstruyera su reino. Pero Vegeta le hizo una promesa a Bulma, de que, en cuanto el regresara, se iba a casar con ella.

Bulma se encontraba en el jardín real, vio una hermosa rosa roja tirada en el suelo, ella se disponía para recogerla, pero alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Vg: Una flor, para una hermosa flor.- Se la da a Bulma.

Bl: ¡Vegeta! Mi amor.- Luego lo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se besaron muy apasionadamente. Luego se separan tantito.

Vg: ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te prometí?

Bl: Si, lo recuerdo todo el tiempo.- Luego, el se la comía a besos.

Vg: ¿Y cuando?...- La seguía besando.

Bl: ¿Cuándo que?

Vg: ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

Bl: No se…- Lo seguía besando.- … Dos o Tres semanas.

Vg: No… Mejor hoy mismo.

Bl: Estas loco.

Vg: Si estoy loco, pero por ti.

Pasaron los días, hasta el día de la boda todo el mundo fueron a la Iglesia, al momento que Bulma entro, acompañada de su padre, llega muy orgullosa porque todos la admiraban su belleza. Vegeta estaba muy ansioso por tenerla en sus brazos.

Vg: Te ves hermosa.- Le susurraba.

Bl: Y tu te ves muy apuesto.- Tanto como Goku y Milk fueron los padrinos de honor. No solamente se celebraba el matrimonio, sino también se celebraba la coronación de los nuevos reyes de la Comarca de Norte.

Al momento que el sacerdote dijo _"Con el poder que me concede la Iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia"._ Ambos se besaron y se oyeron muchos aplausos, afuera de la Iglesia, todas las campanas cantaban al celebrar el nuevo matrimonio, en cuanto los novios salieron, todos gritaban: "_¡VIVA LOS REYES D'ASTOLFY!"_, arrojaron arroz a los novios. Y a unos cuantos metros, Gimi y Bardock estaban muy felices con la celebración.

Gm: ¡AY BARDOCK! Estoy feliz por Vegeta y Bulma.

Br: Yo también, ellos se lo merecen, después de tanto sufrimiento…

Gm: Bueno, lo pasado, pasado. Ya no me interesa… Ahora toca vivir feliz.

Br: Si… Ahora le toca ser feliz a usted, Señorita.

Gm: Por favor, no me llame "Señorita". Llámeme…- La interrumpió Bardock con un tremendo beso. Y cuando se separaron, Gimi estaba muy sorprendida.

Br: Perdóneme Srta. Gimi, pero hace mucho tiempo que he estado enamorado de usted. Puede que yo no sea de su tipo, pero si da tiempo, pueda que encuentre lo que le convenga.

Gm: Hay algo que le pueda convenir Sr. Macklen.- Se lo dijo muy seria.

Br: ¿Qué?- Luego Gimi muestra una sonrisa.

Gm: Que me bese de nuevo.- Sus brazos rodearon su cuello, y luego Bardock la abraza.

Br: Con mucho gusto.- Y la volvió a besar. Ya en la fiesta, Ana estaba en una mesa sola, hasta que Gohan aparece.

Gh: ¿Bailamos?

An: De acuerdo.- Los dos bailaron por un buen rato.

Gh: Ana. Yo estoy arrepentido por lo que trate de hacerte.

An: Gohan, ya hablamos de eso. Ya te perdone.

Gh: Quiero que sepas que, estoy enamorado de ti, pero voy a respetar tu decisión. Seremos amigos. Te prometo que voy a dejar mi vida de ladrón, voy a cambiar por ti.

An: No Gohan. No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti mismo.- Ellos dos siguieron bailando, Bulma arrojo su ramo y ¿adivinen quien es la próxima en casarse?... Adivinaron… Milk. Luego siguieron el vals de los nuevos esposos.

Bl: Vegeta… Te amo.

Vg: Yo también, te amo.

Bl: Soy tan feliz a tu lado…- De pronto, Bulma se desmaya en los brazos de Vegeta, el la sostenía.

Vg: ¡BULMA! ¡BULMA! ¿QUE TE PASA?- Paso una hora después, todos estaban preocupados por la salud de Bulma, imaginasen como esta Vegeta. El doctor salio de la habitación, donde estaba atendiéndola a ella.

Dr: Majestad.- Se dirigió a Vegeta.- Su esposa desea verlo.- Vegeta entra inmediatamente, Bulma estaba recostada en la cama, y muy feliz.

Vg: Mi vida, ¿estas bien?

Bl: Si mi amor. Ambos estamos bien.

Vg: ¿Cómo que "ambos"?

Bl: Vegeta, ¿te acuerdas aquella noche, aquella cabaña vieja, cuando pasamos nuestra prueba de amor?

Vg: Si.

Bl: Pues esa prueba dieron frutos… ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- Vegeta estaba a punto de reventar de alegría.

Vg: Bulma… ¿SERE PAPA?... MI AMOR.- La besaba tiernamente y luego salio de la habitación muy alegre.

Gm: ¿Qué paso Vegeta? ¿Qué tiene Bulma?

Vg: Ella le esta pasando algo maravilloso…

Gk: Pero ¿Qué tiene?

Vg: ¡VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO!- Todos brincaron de alegría por la noticia.

Después, tanto como los nuevos reyes de la Comarca del Norte, fueron a su nuevo hogar, Bulma quedo maravillada por el hermoso paisaje del reino, y quedo mas maravillada era al ver el hermoso jardín que le arreglo Vegeta, solamente para ella, rodeado de rosas de cualquier color.

Pasaron meses, y ahora el turno de Goku y Milk en casarse, Vegeta y Bulma eran los padrinos de honor, el embarazo de Bulma, la hizo ver mas hermosa que nunca, tanto como Bulma como Vegeta estaban ansiosos por el nacimiento de su hijo, ya que faltaba muy poco para que eso sucediera.

Al terminar la misa, Bulma comenzó con sus contracciones, inmediatamente se prepararon. Vegeta estaba afuera de su habitación, al igual Goku y los demás.

Vg: ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTARA PASANDO ALLI A DENTRO? DE SEGURO ALGO MALO ESTA PASANDO Y NO ME QUIEREN DECIR.- Estaba muy nervioso.

Gm: Cálmate Vegeta.

Vg: MEJOR VOY A ENTRAR.- Goku y Gimi le impiden el paso.

Gm: Mejor siéntate y relájate.

Vg: ¿COMO ME PIDES ESO TIA?- Horas después.- YA NO AGUANTO, MEJOR VOY A ENTRAR.- Trataron de detenerlo, pero no pudieron, en cuanto entro, Vegeta estaba viendo lo que pasaba y por la impresión, se desmayo.

Gm: ¡POR DIOS! A VEYITA LE PASO LO MISMO CUANDO ESTE HOMBRE ESTABA A PUNTO DE NACER.- Entre Goku y Bardock lo cargaron y lo sentaron, Ana le trajo alcohol para que Vegeta reaccionara. Y despierta.

Vg: ¿Qué me paso?

Gk: Te desmayaste al entrar a la habitación.

Gm: ¿Ves? Te dije que te este quieto.- Luego de un rato después, escucharon el llanto de un bebe (de seguro que es maravilloso), sale en doctor.

Dr: ¡Felicidades Majestad! Es padre de un varoncito.- Todos brincaron de alegría nuevamente.

Vg: ¿Los dos están bien?

Dr: Perfectamente.

Vg: ¿Puedo entrar?

Dr: Aun no, la reina me dijo que quiere verse hermosa para usted.- Luego la sirvienta que presenció el parto sale, y le dice a Vegeta que puede pasar, el entro y vio a Bulma muy sonriente y cargando a su bebe.

Bl: Venga a conocer a su hijo majestad.- Ella bromeaba, Vegeta lo ve, luego le besa su pequeña frentecita.

Vg: Heredo tu ojos.

Bl: Pero el se parece mucho a ti.

Vg: Gracias por darme un hijo.- Ambos se besaron tiernamente. "CASI TODOS SABEMOS QUERER, PERO POCOS SABEMOS AMAR"

"_FIN"_

Del primer tomo

PROXIMAMENTE

"_GAVILAN O PALOMA"_

La segunda parte de esta historia.


End file.
